Deadly Game
by x-darkimperia-x
Summary: Zeus... Artemis... jamais aucune de ces deux équipe n'avait pu s'entendre, peu importe les années qui s'écoulaient. Toujours une pique, toujours une querelle futile, enfantine. L'une était la lumière, l'autre les ténèbres. Le feu et l'eau, le recto et le verso, le blanc et le noir. Mais lorsqu'une menace extraterrestre pointe le bout de son nez, les rôles s'en trouvent échangés.
1. Prologue

**C'est la toute première fanfiction que je publie ici. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, donc ne vous étonnez pas si cela vous semble court. En général, ce sera beaucoup plus long que ça.**

**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi Inazuma Eleven? J'aime bien l'univers et les personnages, ils sont marrants. Bien que je regarde la majorité des épisodes en VO, je les ai découvert en premier en VF, les noms des personnages seront donc eux aussi en langue française. Mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture pour ce prologue!**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas, que ce soit les lieux ou les personnages. Ben en même temps... c'est un peu tant mieux pour eux.**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_**« Chacun de nous est une lune, avec une face cachée que personne ne voit »** (Mark Twain)_

_**U**_ne fillette de presque neuf ans courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, haletante, tremblante. Son esprit, en état de choc, avait cessé de fonctionner. Son corps n'écoutait plus sa raison. Ses jambes avaient pris le relais sur sa pensée. Courir. Fuir. Et survivre. C'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant. Le soleil avait fui le ciel, la pénombre de la nuit était la seule maitresse du firmament. Le croissant de lune restait prisonnier d'une masse nuageuse qui menaçait de frapper le sol de sa foudre. L'astre lunaire avait fui lui aussi, il se cachait. Qu'il pouvait être heureux de pouvoir le faire, comparé à elle. Elle aurait aimé se cacher, ô oui elle aurait aimé. Elle qui ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité, cette cruelle et chienne de réalité dans un monde d'adultes sans pitié. Le tonnerre grondait, annonçant une averse imminente. Averse qui se déclencha en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. De grosses gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser contre le bitume, contre les murs et façades d'un gris glacial. Elles ruisselèrent sur les longs cheveux jusqu'à la pointe, les bras dénudés et le visage pâle de l'enfant, dispersant le sang qui le maculait. De larges flaques rouges commencèrent à se former sur le sol, salissant le paysage de leur horrible couleur carmin.

Et l'enfant courait, courait. Elle courait sans s'arrêter. Sans se retourner. De peur de laisser ses derniers espoirs s'envoler. Des flashs lacérants lui revenaient en mémoire tels de sauvages coups de couteau. Le hangar, les coups de feu, le bruit du sang qui gicle, le contact brûlant avec celui-ci. L'odeur suffocante de métal rouillé qu'il provoque. Deux corps auxquels on a ôté la vie qui tombent mollement au sol, le recouvrant du liquide vital qui les quittait et s'étalait. Le sang qui lui éclabousse le visage, les bras, les vêtements. Le cri déchirant qui lui échappe, témoin de son effroi et de son désespoir. Les larmes salées qui dévalent en cascade ses petites joues d'enfant. Tout. Elle se souvient de tout.

Courir. Fuir. Et surtout, survivre.

* * *

La jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sortant de sa léthargie. Petit à petit, elle commença à discerner ce qui l'entourait. Elle était accoudée à un balcon, ses cheveux châtains laissés détachés profitant de la douce brise du soir. De longues mèches dansaient au gré du vent tandis que ses yeux aux teintes océaniques fixaient la pleine lune. Pas un seul nuage n'obscurciçait le ciel. La belle couleur bleue marine du firmament avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant. Oh oui, une tranquillité tellement rassurante. Encore ces souvenirs... Quel paradoxe tout de même, entre le ciel magnifique de ce soir et celui horrifique d'il y a des années. Si elle avait eu le coeur à ça, elle en aurait souri. Peut-être même ri. Mais là, rien. Rien du tout. Nada. Ses lèvres ne firent aucun mouvement. A quoi cela servirait-il ? A adoucir l'amertume du passé ? Cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est souffrir davantage.

Tout en soupirant, elle entendit des cris de joies et des rires provenir de la pièce qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt. Ce soir, il y avait un match de football. La finale du championnat Football Frontier, plus précisément. A l'occasion, toute l'équipe s'était réunie dans la chambre de leur capitaine pour assister au match. Car c'était bien connu, la victoire de l'équipe que l'on supportait était plus savoureuse lorsqu'on était plusieurs. Fort heureusement, la baie vitrée de la chambre donnait sur un petit balcon. Balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit, alors elle s'était installée ici. Soudain, elle entendit le commentateur crier dans son micro, prit lui-aussi dans le feu de l'action.

_« Et c'est le but ! Les deux équipes sont maintenant à égalité ! »_

Ses coéquipières hurlèrent de joie et rirent de bon coeur, balançant des répliques plus ou moins favorables à l'une des équipes. A tout bien réfléchir, c'était plutôt moins. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des joueurs.

_« - Yeaaaah, en plein dans leur tronche !  
__- Ce qu'ils se sont pris dans les dents !  
__- Ils vont s'faire bouffer ! »_

Non, elles ne portaient pas cette équipe-là dans leur coeur. Elles étaient leurs principales ennemies, après tout, quoi de plus normal ? La châtain eut un nouveau soupir. Elles étaient incorrigibles. Mais bon, si ce n'était pas le cas, elles ne seraient pas elles-mêmes.

_« - Tu n'assistes pas au match avec nous ? »_

L'adolescente sursauta. Doucement, elle se retourna pour faire face à une autre jeune fille, un peu plus âgée qu'elle. De longs cheveux couleur miel ondulés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'améthyste la fixaient avec leur manière si particulière. Sévérité et douceur, le mélange parfait entre les deux. Une belle harmonie. Si ce n'est que là, les larmes de rire qu'elle retenait lui donnaient un air bien moins dur qu'à l'accoutumé. Oh non, elle aussi s'y mettait ?

_« - Capitaine...  
__- Pouhahaha, t'aurais dû voir la tronche d'Aphrodite, il est devenu roux tellement ça l'a mis en colère ! Allez viens, c'est loin d'être terminé ! »_

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel et de répondre à sa capitaine d'une voix à semi-étouffée. Mais en esquissant ce qui semblait être... un sourire ? Oui, un sourire.

_« - A quoi bon ? Tu connais l'issue de ce match. Tout comme moi. »_

Son interlocutrice soupira à son tour, résignée. Elle ne voulait pas la forcer. Et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ca, elle le savait bien. Et puis de toute façon, telle qu'elle connaissait la châtain, elle avait réglé la télévision de sa chambre pour qu'elle enregistre le match. Sans doute pour le regarder au calme quand elle sera seule. Aussi la blonde se contenta de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le reste du groupe toujours occupé à clamer divers railleries ou encouragements. Néanmoins, toute capitaine qu'elle soit, elle voulait avant tout agir en amie.

_« - Tu sais, à quoi bon s'enfermer dans le passé ? Tu ne fais que manquer des instants précieux. »_

La blonde partit, laissant la baie vitrée ouverte derrière elle. Au cas où elle voudrait les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle ne fera pourtant pas.

_« - Oui, je sais... Et pourtant... »_

* * *

**Voici donc un aperçu de cette fanfiction qui me tient très à coeur. Il manque encore le coté humour mais patience, il viendra, vous en faites pas. Ils vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, c'est moi qui vous le dit!**

**Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal. Je suis pas la Faucheuse, faut pas s'inquiéter.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chose promise, chose due! Un premier chapitre avec bien plus d'humour que le prologue. En même temps vu l'univers bien sombre que j'avais instauré auparavant, c'était pas bien compliqué de l'égayer.  
Vous allez vite voir que mes registres d'écriture sont plutôt "humour" et "drame". Sombre mais où on peu toujours sortir une ânerie grosse comme un bras. Peut-être l'impression que j'ai de mon existance... Bref, on s'en fout. Pour ceux qui ne regardent que la VO d'Inazuma, je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous perdre, avec la présentation qui va suivre.**

**Bonne lecture de ce chapitre. Ah, et chaque titre chapitre possède un mot clé, essayez de le trouver.**

**Disclamer: Inazuma ne m'appartient pas... encore. Mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai! (Efficace et pas cher, c'est la MAAF que j'préfère, c'est la _*SBAAAFF*_)**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 1~**_

_**« Se réunir est un début rester ensemble est un progrès travailler ensemble est la réussite. »  
**__(Henry Ford)_

_**T**_ranquillement assise sur sa chaise, une jeune fille de quinze ans laissait son index tapoter de manière agacée sur son bureau couleur cannelle. L'ennui. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Et elle n'avait pas fini. Son stylo plume rebouché bien coincé et mordu entre ses dents, elle grommelait face à sa soudaine panne d'inspiration. Bon sang, elle était bien partie pourtant ! Elle avait écrit le titre de son rapport, c'était un bon début ! Tout en soupirant, elle replaça l'une de ses courtes mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles, laissant voir son piercing argenté en forme de tête de chat. La jeune fille reprit son stylo en main, s'empara de sa tasse de café et la vida d'une traite. Brûlant et corsé, avec une touche d'amertume. En gros, tout à fait divin pour son palais habitué aux plats brésiliens forts en gout. Sa montre, bien accrochée à son poignet, affichait « 21h17 ». La capitaine allait lui faire la peau si jamais elle reportait encore son travail. Comme elle dit toujours : _« Etre informé, c'est être armé. ». _Et donc, il fallait faire le plein d'armes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne. Elle était partie en excursion toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb rien pour ça. Avec tout le courage qui lui restait -donc très peu-, elle reprit son écriture là où elle l'avait laissée.

_**«**_ _Equipe de Raimon, Tokyo_

Il y a quelques mois à peine, ils étaient dans la pénombre la plus totale. Inconnus du monde, inconnus de tous. Une petite équipe minable dans un collège minable. Ils ne faisaient que partie du décor. Une fine et fragile fleur, un brin d'herbe parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi un exploit. Ils avaient jailli dans la lumière comme un feu d'artifice jaillit dans le ciel pour y déverser ses couleurs chatoyantes. Ils avaient illuminé le monde du ballon rond avec leur volonté de fer, leur force de caractère, et leur amitié sans faille. Une nouvelle étoile encore plus brillante que les précédentes était apparue. Oui, ils avaient réussi un exploit. Une petite équipe de Tokyo était parvenue à rafler le titre de meilleure équipe du Japon. Ils avaient vaincu la prestigieuse Royal Academy, et gagné la finale contre la surpuissante équipe de football du collège de Zeus. Ils avaient prouvé leur force et leur bravoure. L'équipe du collège Raimon était entrée dans la légende.

Mais comment un si petit club a-t-il bien pu devenir si puissant ? Beaucoup de monde cherchent les réponses à cette question. Certaines personnes pensent qu'ils ont été entrainés par des joueurs professionnels, d'autres qu'ils en ont dans leurs rangs, et d'autre encore qu'ils utilisent un vil artifice pour décupler leurs capacités, comme le collège de Zeus avec le nectar. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui fait leur force n'est pas matériel.

La motivation. Ils sont motivés pour gagner. Ils ne baissent jamais les bras, regardent toujours droit devant eux. C'est ça, leur force. La motivation et l'espoir.

Je n'ai trouvé que peu de choses concernant l'équipe dans sa globalité, alors je me suis concentrée sur les différents membres. Et là, j'ai trouvé du lourd. Du très lourd, même.

Déjà, ils sont quinze, mais il n'y a justement pas de numéro « 15 ». Un des joueurs porte le « 16 », donc je présume que le premier chiffre est destiné à un joueur libéro. Il va falloir faire attention à ça si on en voit un avec ce numéro. L'avantage avec les Raimon, c'est qu'ils gardent toujours la même formation. J'ai remarqué ça dans plusieurs de leurs matchs. Il y a aussi bien plus de défenseurs que d'attaquants, ce qui veut dire que les seuls qu'ils ont sont de haut niveau. Bref, voici ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux :

Pour commencer, il y a le numéro « 16 » : Erik Eagle. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit proche des piafs, mais plutôt de la magie d'après les rumeurs. Châtain foncé aux yeux noirs, c'est un milieu latéral surnommé « Le magicien du terrain ». Il n'est pas d'Occulte, donc on peut espérer échapper aux poupées vaudou et autre mauvais sorts. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il maitrise aussi bien le feu que l'air et possède une assez bonne vitesse. Mais ce n'est pas un danger potentiel.

Ensuite, le numéro « 14 » : _Jude Sharp_. C'est un ancien membre de la Royal Academy. Pour être précise, c'est l'ancien capitaine de cette équipe. La raison pour laquelle il a rejoint Raimon par contre, je l'ignore. Ce que je sais, c'est que sa petite soeur y est. Ca peut faire une bonne raison. Pour moi en tout cas, c'en est une. C'est un milieu offensif. Celui-là, il faut s'en méfier. C'est un stratège assez doué pour trouver des failles dans presque n'importe quelle formation. Sans compter que ses techniques sont à la fois puissantes et précises, en particulier les duos et les trios.

Le numéro « 13 » s'appelle _Bobby Shearer_. Plus grand que les autres joueurs de Raimon -je parle bien en taille-, il occupe le poste de défenseur. Il semble calme et tranquille mais mine de rien, il vaut mieux ne pas le sous-estimer. Surtout dans son rôle de défenseur. Ses tacles ont l'air de faire plutôt mal, vu comment volent ses adversaires. Mis à part ce petit détail, il ne semble pas si dangereux que ça.

Alors là, le numéro « 12 » m'a bien faite marrer ! _William Glass_, dit « Willy ». Il se dit attaquant, mais n'a visiblement ni la carrure ni le courage de partir à l'aventure et de parcourir le terrain. Ses lunettes lui donnent un petit coté intello, et personnellement je trouve qu'à part dans le domaine de la frime, il n'a pas beaucoup de capacités. Il est encore moins dangereux avec un ballon que le teckel de Tiffany avec sa baballe en caoutchouc.

Le numéro « 11 » par contre, c'est du lourd. _Kevin Dragonfly_, l'un des deux buteurs vraiment dangereux de Raimon. Ce gars semble toujours énervé et prêt à cogner, ça fait limite peur. Ses boulets de canon sont d'une telle puissance qu'ils seraient capables de faire une bosse à un dragon. Et un dragon, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit petit ! On doit le tenir à l'œil, celui-là, et éviter au maximum qu'il reçoive le ballon. Histoire de limiter les blessés. Les joueurs qui l'affrontent sont vraiment à plaindre. Surtout le gardien.

Le numéro « 10 » est encore moins rassurant. _Axel Blaze_, appelé aussi « L'attaquant de feu ». Apparemment d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a une petite soeur dans le coma. Pauvre gamine... Pour lui non plus ça ne doit pas être facile... Bref, je m'égare une nouvelle fois. A lui aussi, il va falloir faire gaffe. En plus de puissantes techniques de tir, il connait aussi des techniques d'attaques qui risquent de faire pas mal de dégâts. Sur ce coup-là, je plains les défenseurs. Comme quoi, il parait calme mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

Ensuite, le numéro « 9 » : _Maxwell Carson_. Celui-là, à part le fait qu'il soit l'un des milieux de terrain de l'équipe, je n'ai pas grand chose sur lui. Il porte en permanence un chapeau rayé de bleu et de rose qui lui donne un air enfantin et mignon. Mais il cache bien son jeu, le petit. Les joueurs de la dernière équipe que Raimon a affrontée s'en sont bien mordu les doigts. Et moi je me suis bien marrée, puisque j'assistais au match.

Il y a aussi le numéro « 8 » : _Sam Kincaid_. C'est un milieu de terrain un peu plus lent que ses coéquipiers. Pour ma part, après l'avoir vu jouer, je ne le trouve pas dangereux. La vitesse a depuis longtemps fait ses preuves lorsqu'il s'agit de gagner. La vitesse est essentielle, elle permet de surprendre les adversaires, de les éviter et de leur chiper le ballon plus facilement. Parfois, c'est elle qui détermine l'équipe la plus forte.

Celui qui porte le numéro « 7 » s'appelle _Timmy Sanders_. Lui, par contre, il faut le garder à l'œil. En plus de sa rapidité, il possède une grande agilité dont il se sert pour prendre et conserver le ballon. Un véritable ninja. A défaut d'avoir beaucoup d'attaquants, Raimon a beaucoup de milieux de terrain. Certains avec un potentiel d'attaquant. Le petit Sanders en fait partie.

Le numéro « 6 » est porté par un gars du nom de _Steve Grim_. Lui aussi occupe le poste de milieu de terrain. C'est sans doute le joueur le plus polyvalent de l'équipe, puisqu'il manie vitesse, force et précision, et qu'il est capable aussi bien de défendre que d'attaquer. Mais à part ça, il n'a pas la carrure d'un buteur comme Blaze ou Dragonfly, ce qui n'en fait pas un danger potentiel. Les attaquants sont dangereux pour leur force. Il faut toujours avoir ça en tête.

Le joueur qui porte le numéro « 5 » est _Tod Ironside_. Celui-là, je l'aime bien, il est sympa. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, je ne l'ai pas regretté. Il est très amusant et toujours prêt à faire une ânerie. C'est l'un des défenseurs de Raimon. Même s'il manque de force et d'endurance, il est tout de même très agile, c'est plutôt un avantage pour lui.

Le numéro « 4 » est _Jim Wraith_, qui est lui aussi défenseur. Ce gars-là, je n'ai pu récolter que peu de choses sur lui. Ses cheveux cachent son visage d'une manière assez flippante. Ben oui, qui dit yeux cachés, dit manque d'expression. Et un adversaire dont on ne voit pas l'expression faciale est plus dur à contrer, moins prévisible. Tout comme Ironside, il ne me parait pas très dangereux. Un peu tout de même, mais moins que d'autres.

L'un des principaux défenseurs de Raimon porte le numéro « 3 », et se nomme _Jack Wallside_. C'est une barrière humaine à lui tout seul. Même s'il est un peu statique sur le terrain, il faut reconnaitre que sa capacité à défendre les cages est impressionnante. Il est très doué pour protéger le gardien. C'est l'un des deux défenseurs à avoir vraiment à l'œil si on veut réussir à marquer.

J'ai bien précisé « deux », il y en a bien un autre de dangereux dans l'équipe. Le plus dangereux de tous les défenseurs de Raimon, même. Celui qui porte le numéro « 2 » : _Nathan Swift_. C'est de sa vitesse autant de réaction que d'action dont il faut se méfier. Après avoir vu un match où il participait, le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il est rapide. Très rapide. Sans compter que mine de rien, c'est pas des volants de badminton qu'il balance quand il tire. Il n'a pas la puissance des deux buteurs, mais il n'empêche que je n'aimerais pas me manger un ballon dans la tronche. Ca doit faire mal.

Et nous en venons au meilleur, le porteur du numéro « 1 » et capitaine de l'équipe des Raimon : _Mark Evans_. Alors lui, c'est un phénomène. J'en ai vu des gars qui aimaient le foot, mais un passionné comme lui, jamais. S'il s'écoutait, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y jouerait matin, midi et soir. C'est quand même touchant de voir quelqu'un aimer autant ce sport. En tant que gardien de but, il a dû en arrêter des ballons, et aussi s'en prendre beaucoup dans la face. Mais même avec tout ça, il se relève toujours et maintient la coalition de l'équipe, la soutient et l'aide à avancer, à s'améliorer. Ca, c'est admirable. J'ai beau penser que c'est un gamin insouciant, immature et abruti sur les bords, il doit être un ami précieux sur qui l'on peut compter. Je peux donc dire en toute légitimité que la personne la plus redoutable de l'équipe, c'est bien lui. L'amitié est la meilleure des armes car invincible si véritable.

Ensemble, les joueurs de Raimon ont vaincu des équipes de grande renommée. Ensemble, leur premier but a été marqué contre la Royal Academy. Leur lien se sont soudés face à Occulte, Wild, et bien d'autres équipes encore. Pour terminer, ensemble, ils ont triomphé de l'équipe de Zeus, vaincu les faux dieux et leur poison. Toute la force de Raimon tient dans ce petit mot : ensemble. Toujours ensemble.

_Rapport sur Raimon, par Cathy Fendel **»**_

La prénommée Cathy prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer tout doucement. Elle s'étira les bras en baillant. 22h36... Il était très tard pour elle, qui était loin d'être nocturne. Elle contempla la première partie de son rapport, fière d'elle. Après une journée complète d'observation, elle avait assuré comme une machine. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle trouve des sources, des personnes pour la renseigner sans pour autant qu'elle ne dévoile son identité. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de faire la journaliste ? Un calepin, un stylo et hop, à la pêche aux infos ! Elle était tombée sur une « compère de presse » à qui elle s'était empressée de demander une interview. Nickel. Ca avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle crie victoire trop vite, il lui manquait encore l'autre partie.

La blonde soupira longuement. Peu importe. Après tout, lorsque l'on a une base, on est capable de construire tout et n'importe quoi. Juste une base sur une équipe était suffisante pour construire une stratégie. Une base comme celle-là, par exemple. Cathy sourit. Mais sursauta quand une voix retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à deux personnes. Une aux longs cheveux blonds, et une châtain. La première s'avança, sourire aux lèvres.

_« - Eh bien alors, tu ne te fais pas si facilement surprendre d'habitude.  
__- Ca...Capitaine ! Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?! »_

C'est vrai quoi, on ne fait pas peur aux gens comme ça ! Sauf si on veut leur faire une mauvaise blague. Non mais eh oh ! Les mauvaises blagues, c'était son domaine, à elle ! La capitaine s'avança et prit le paquet de feuilles constituant le rapport. Elle entreprit de le lire, laissant son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes. L'humour de la jeune Fendel était toujours aussi présent. Ca rendait le rapport bien moins ennuyeux à lire, et cela devait aussi l'être moins à écrire. Mais Tiffany risquait de ne pas apprécier la remarque sur son teckel. Pas apprécier du tout, même.

_« - Il en manque la moitié.  
__- Ouais je sais, mais là il me manque encore pas mal d'infos pour construire un truc solide._ Soupira Cathy en s'affalant de nouveau sur sa chaise de bureau.  
_- Eh bien tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »_

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille quitta la chambre en emportant la partie de rapport, sous l'air choqué de la fausse journaliste. Elle allait devoir y retourner ? Encore ?! Oh nooon ! Elle allait se mettre à râler et à envoyer des insultes à sa capitaine lorsqu'on lui présenta une tasse de lait chaud sous le nez. Fumant et aromatisé au miel. Miam ! En relevant la tête, elle put apercevoir la deuxième personne venue lui rendre visite. Elle vit d'abord ses yeux océaniques aux diverses teintes saphir, puis ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés laissés totalement détachés et retombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde. C'était rare qu'elle vienne la voir, surtout aussi tard. D'ordinaire, elle restait dans sa chambre à lire un roman. Ou elle allait se promener dehors. Seule, dans la nuit.

_« - Elle t'a forcée à venir ?  
__- Non.  
__- Tu étais en train de lire ?  
__- Pas spécialement. »_

...Okay. Ben ça allait être une conversation animée...

_« - Elle veut que je vienne avec toi. »_

Surprise, du moins bien trop pour rester calme, Cathy recracha son lait chaud en hurlant un _« QUUUOOOOIII ?! »_ à s'en faire exploser les tympans_._Son interlocutrice se boucha les oreilles en maugréant, évitant par la même occasion de se faire asperger par le breuvage de son amie. Le lait c'était bon, mais ça tachait. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bruyante ! Encore heureux que sa chambre soit l'une des pièces du dortoir dotées d'une isolation phonique.

_« - Et... Tu vas venir avec moi ?  
__- Non.  
__- Tu ne veux pas revoir les joueurs de Raimon ?  
__- Dois-je vraiment te répondre ? »_

_« Non ».._. Là, la jeune blonde se retint de rire. C'était tout à fait prévisible de la part de la châtain. Trop asociale. Trop prudente. Mais qui Cathy était-elle pour la juger ? Personne. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son amie n'avait jamais porté de jugement sur elle, alors elle en ferait de même. C'était une confiance mutuelle qui régnait au sein de leur équipe. Quelque chose de très précieux à leurs yeux. Son interlocutrice tourna les talons et partit sans faire de bruit, comme à son habitude. La pseudo-journaliste réussit tout de même à entendre un _« Bonne nuit »_de sa part. Nouveau soupir et nouveau sourire.

_« - Bonne nuit à toi aussi... Bridget. »_

* * *

**Premier chapitre bouclé. Et découverte du personnage principal de cette histoire, j'ai nommé ma très chère emmerdeuse de Bridget! *SBAFF* Mais c'est vrai en plus! Bref, on s'égare, là.**

**Même si ce chapitre était bien sympa, pour ma part je le trouve encore trop court... Les autres devront être plus longs. Et nan, la capitaine n'est pas une sadique en chef, elle est seulement taquine sur les bords. Il y en a de bien plus sadiques qu'elle dans l'équipe. Cathy est par contre "légerement" frappa-dingue, je ne le cache pas. Elle est comme Mark... mais puissance dix. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre l'équipe, tiens!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ah bah enfin, je commence à retrouver la longueur de texte que j'avais l'habitude de faire! J'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main, je suis contente que ce soit pas le cas.  
**_**  
**_**Je ne le cache pas, ce chapitre-là a été très plaisant à écrire. Quand au premier lieu qui va vous être présenté... c'est pas des conneries. J'ai moi-même longuement vérifié et croyez-moi, ce n'en sont pas.  
Sinon, j'ai placé un mot clé dans chaque titre de chapitre, ou chaque citation si vous préferez. Si vous voulez, essayez de les trouver. Bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclamer: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien de l'univers original d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 2~**_

_**« La lumière montre l'ombre et la vérité le mystère. »  
**__(Proverbe latin médiéval)_

_Dimanche 02 mars, 6h47. Quelque part au milieu de nul part._

**E**n ce dimanche de mois de mars, il était presque sept heures du matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à garnir le ciel des chaudes couleurs rosées et orangées de l'aube. Le bleu d'une froideur profonde du firmament commençait à s'éclairer, prenant tour à tour des teintes claires et chatoyantes. Les vestige de la dernière pluie se mettaient à briller de mille feu, suspendus aux feuilles d'un vert tendre. La nuit glaciale laissait lentement sa place au jour brûlant. Ces deux extrêmes qui jamais ne se mélangeaient autrement que lors d'une énième dance, tantôt appelée aube, tantôt appelée crépuscule. Un cycle perpétuel, interminable. Une éternelle renaissance. Celle qui sépare le monde diurne du monde nocturne. Le jour de la nuit. La lumière des ténèbres. Cela semblait futile, mais regarder toutes ces couleurs danser et se marier en harmonie avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de relaxant. Une certaine quiétude qu'il était peu donné d'avoir. Surtout lorsqu'on se rendait compte de l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, soit l'enfer sur Terre.

Au Japon, il existait une forêt dont la seule évocation du nom suffisait à remplir d'effroi toute personne qui l'entendait. Elle était réputée pour abriter bon nombre de phénomènes paranormaux. Mais surtout, c'était un lieu privilégié pour mettre fin à sa vie. Sa vie ou celle des autres, tout était possible. Au pied du mont Fuji, il existait une forêt portant le nom _d'Aokigahara_. Aokigahara, aussi appelée _« La forêt de la mort »._Une véritable mer végétale s'étendant à perte de vue et laissée à l'état sauvage grâce à toutes les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Les légendes sur les âmes des morts en quête de vengeance contribuaient largement à l'entretien de ce mythe. Toute personne qui s'y aventurait n'avait aucune chance, ou alors très infime, d'en réchapper vivant. Des panneaux signalant un danger de mort imminent ou ceux prévenant contre le suicide étaient disséminés un peu partout, comme pour supplier les vivants de se sauver avant qu'ils ne gagnent le monde des ombres à leur tour. La lumière ne passait pas à travers le feuillage des hauts et inquiétants arbres, baignant cet endroit aux allures cauchemardesques dans une pénombre de fin du monde. Selon les rumeurs, on entendrait des cris d'agonie et des murmures à chaque fois que l'on osait faire un pas. Et plus loin on s'y aventurait, plus terrifiantes encore les ombres se montraient. Les fantômes du passé ressurgissaient, emportaient les vivants pour les mener au néant, dans leur monde où la désolation était reine et la mort impératrice. Une porte des enfers. Une entrée à sens unique vers le royaume d'Hadès.

Oui, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, la forêt d'Aokigahara remplissait tous les cœurs de terreur à la simple évocation de son nom. Peur des ténèbres, peur de perdre la vie. Mais alors... que faisait un bâtiment ici ?

En réalité, il existait un chemin pour la traverser. Ardu, presque invisible, épuisant, mais existant. La voie des arbres. Voltiger de branches en branches était le seul moyen de parvenir à traverser cet océan de verdure sans perdre sa santé physique ou mentale. Ou perdre la vie tout court. Et dans une clairière bien à l'abri des regards humains, il y avait un collège. Un collège illuminé par la lumière de l'astre solaire pourtant inexistant dans les autres recoins de la lugubre forêt. Un pensionnat tapis dans l'ombre mais symbolisant la lumière dans cet endroit jugé d'apocalyptique. A la fois ténèbres de la lumière et lumière des ténèbres. Un paradoxe tout aussi comique que tragique.

Le collège _TC Artemis_.

Ce pensionnat n'était pas le plus grand du Japon. Loin de là. Mais il était confortable et accueillant pour ces existences qui avaient, pour la plupart, tout perdu, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle d'espoir. Il redonnait une nouvelle raison de vivre, une nouvelle et chaleureuse lumière perçant la froideur des ténèbres. Pour beaucoup, il était le symbole d'une seconde vie, où les atrocités du passé cessaient de les tourmenter. Un havre de paix.

Il était composé de trois bâtiments. Tous les trois en forme d'arc, et placés de sorte à former un cercle à eux trois. Tous d'un blanc crème renvoyant la lumière du soleil, ils étaient espacés de quelques mètres pour permettre aux élèves et enseignants de circuler sans mal. Ni enfermés, ni libres. Seulement en sécurité.

Le premier bâtiment en partant de la gauche se trouvait être celui regroupant le gymnase, le laboratoire, le réfectoire, et toutes les installations pour les cuisines.  
Le deuxième, le plus grand et celui qu'on pouvait considérer de central, était destiné aux salles de classe et à l'administration. Une partie servait de dortoir aux professeurs et aux autres fonctionnaires.  
Enfin, le troisième bâtiment, celui de droite, servait de dortoir aux élèves et d'infirmerie. Près d'une centaine, elles avaient entre onze et seize ans pour la plupart. Saufs pour certains cas spéciaux, elles étaient réparties par trois dans une chambre, toute tranche d'âge confondue. Car oui, le collège Artemis était un établissement pour fille. L'organisation elle-même n'était composée que de femmes. Après tout, dans la mythologie grecque Artemis, la déesse de la chasse, avait une sainte horreur des hommes et était toujours entourée de ses fidèles chasseresses. A la simple différence que contrairement aux servantes de la divinité dans la grecque ancienne, ces enfants et adolescentes de la nouvelle génération n'étaient pas obligées de renoncer aux garçons et avaient quartier libre pendant le week-end et les vacances. Artemis était ici une protectrice, une douce maman spirituelle.

Au centre du cercle formé par les trois bâtiments qui constituaient le collège, il y avait la cour dite de récréation, avec sa piste de course et ses divers jeux. Mais plus important que ça, il y avait le terrain de foot. Très important ici, le terrain de foot. Le collège possédait effectivement sa propre équipe de football, composée d'élèves allant de la sixième à la troisième. Quatorze jeune filles entrainées au tir, aux dribbles, aux passes et aux tacles. Cette équipe n'avait pas participé au dernier championnat Football Frontier. Ni aux autres, d'ailleurs. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était faible, il faut savoir saisir la nuance entre les deux. Juste que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Se donner en public ne l'intéressait pas

L'équipe Artemis restait juste dans l'ombre. Guettant sa proie, en silence.

* * *

Ce matin-là, une seule personne s'entrainait sur le terrain. Simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt gris et d'un short marron, elle s'amusait à jongler avec le ballon, parvenant à le faire décoller de plusieurs mètres sans la moindre difficulté. Rien que pour la forme, elle avait accroché son brassard à son bras laissé nu. La capitaine des Artemis, surnommée « La lionne de feu » : _Gwen Castella_. Le casque de son mp4 vissé sur les oreilles, elle chantonnait en faisant rebondir le ballon blanc et noir sur son genou, son coude ou ses baskets. Changeant le rythme de sa musique, la belle blonde envoya la balle bicolore dans les filets à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied latéral. Puissant, mais pas suffisamment apparemment. Gwen attrapa un second ballon et recommença. Elle _l'_avait sentie venir. Se retournant, elle pu_ la_ voir la fixer, assise sur le banc, les bras croisés. Attentive aux gestes de la jeune fille, _elle_cherchait une quelconque faille ou perte de puissance de tir de sa part. La capitaine retira son casque et le laissa pendre à son cou, laissant l'adulte qui venait d'arriver prendre la parole. Ce fut d'emblée une critique. Comme presque toujours.

_« - Tu es encore trop lente.  
__- Je sais. Je suis désolée.  
__- Fais suivre le mouvement de ton pied à ton corps. Mets plus de hargne dans tes tirs.  
__- Bien, coach. »_

La coach des Artemis sourit. A cet instant, Gwen put voir à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à Bridget quand elle souriait. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux châtains à moitié ondulés tombant en cascade dans son dos, cette aura rayonnante qui émanait d'elle. L'entraineuse lui ressemblait. Sans son coté sombre et avec quelques années en plus, bien évidemment. L'une était la lumière, l'autre les ténèbres. Deux faces à la fois identiques et différentes. Comme un miroir.

_« - Recommence.  
__- Bien, coach. »_

Personne n'appelait la coach de l'équipe Artemis par son prénom. Tous la respectait jusqu'à imiter les saluts militaires lorsqu'elle donnait des consignes d'entrainement. C'était parfois amusant à voir, quand on savait le peu de discipline que ces gamines pouvaient avoir en classe. Ses collègues l'appelaient par son nom de famille, et elle en faisait de même. Encore une fois par respect. Seule la directrice s'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom. Gwen avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'entendre. Une seule fois. Un joli prénom aux airs aquatiques.  
Marine. _Marine Caith_.  
_  
« - Dites, coach...  
__- Hum ?  
__- Pourquoi vouloir tous ces renseignements sur Raimon ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin pourtant, puisque vous avez vécu à Tokyo près d'eux. »_

La jeune femme soupira avant de sourire. Cette adolescente était décidément bien perspicace. Survoltée aux penchants violents, un peu je-m'en-foutiste, mais sérieuse quand il le fallait. Elle avait bien fait de la nommer capitaine. Oui, elle avait vécu à Tokyo. Oui, elle avait pu voir les joueurs de Raimon s'entrainer. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait besoin de ces renseignements. Sur leur progrès, les nouvelles performances qu'ils avaient développées en l'espace de cinq ans. Pour son équipe, mais aussi pour elle. Elle voulait savoir comment ils s'en sortaient.

_« - Ne te pose pas toutes ces questions. Contente-toi de t'améliorer.  
__- Mais...  
__- Je vous expliquerai tout le moment venu. En attendant, fais des progrès, et deviens forte. Montre ce dont toi et Artemis êtes capables. »_

Gwen hocha la tête et repartit s'entrainer, plus motivée qu'en début de matinée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à son entraineuse, c'était une des clés de la réussite. La confiance mutuelle. Alors elle le faisait. Pour elle. Et surtout, pour l'équipe. Sa précieuse équipe.

Tandis que la capitaine des Artemis s'entrainait aux dribbles contre des poteaux plantés sur le terrain, une silhouette fine et élancée vint se placer à coté de Marine. Cachée derrière un des arbres de la cour, elle avait entendu malgré elle la conversation sur Raimon. Tête baissée, de longues mèches châtain lui cachaient les yeux, masquant leur couleur saphir aux teintes océaniques. Marine sourit et s'accouda au dossier du banc avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière resta debout, parfaitement stoïque, impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_« - Pourquoi ?  
__- Bridget...  
__- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
__- Ils ne te manquent pas, à toi ? Avant tous les trois, vous formiez un trio infernal.  
__-... C'est du passé. _Murmura la jeune fille, assez pour que son entraineuse l'entende. Cette dernière sourit, elle savait quoi répliquer.  
_- Alors pourquoi en parles-tu au présent ? »_

Nouveau blanc. Elle marquait un point. Mais elle n'allait pas garder l'avantage longtemps, ah ça non ! Pas question qu'elle le garde !

_« - Parce que le passé est terminé. Le présent est là pour l'oublier. Tu ferais mieux de le retenir. Eh capitaine, envoie la balle ! » _Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase en direction de la blonde qui se retourna et se surprit à sourire, sentant l'adrénaline monter en elle.

Il allait y avoir du sport. C'était parfait pour se changer les idées et ça, elle le savait très bien.

« - _Ben t'as qu'à venir la chercher, espèce de limace !  
__- La limace t'emmerde !  
__- Moi aussi je t'aime ! »_

S'en suivit une course poursuite sur tout le terrain, maniant dribbles et tacles. Plusieurs fois, Gwen fut mise au sol, et plusieurs fois elle reprit la balle. Avec plus ou moins de violence suivant les coups portés. Souvent, ça faisait beaucoup de dégâts. Et tout ça en évitant de s'encastrer tête la première dans les poteaux toujours plantés dans le sol. Un corps non entrainés aurait bien vite battu en retraite. Mais elles, elles étaient habituées à ce qu'on pouvait parfois appeler des séances de torture. Bridget commençait à afficher un véritable sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jouait au football, ou même qu'elle effleurait le ballon. Elle aimait jouer. Elle était passionnée.

Marine soupira. Comment lui faire entendre raison ?

* * *

Huit heures. Dans l'une des rares chambres individuelles du dortoir, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds dormait encore profondément. Elle profitait de la douce chaleur de sa couette et du moelleux de son oreiller. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose que la pseudo-journaliste n'avait pas calculé. Un foutu réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et qui se mit à déchainer sa musique sans la moindre pitié. Du rock bien sauvage, qui plus est. Pas vraiment convenable lorsqu'on voulait se réveiller en douceur. Et Cathy allait le faire savoir à sa manière. Après un grognement bien sonore, elle attrapa sa guitare sèche posée contre le mur à coté de son lit et l'abattit rageusement sur l'appareil métallique qui produisit un _« CLONG »_des plus plaisants à entendre, avant de se taire à jamais, les aiguilles pliées et le verre qui protégeait le cadran cassé. Bien fait pour lui, tiens !

La jeune fille se leva et bailla, sa guitare toujours à la main. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer celle-là. Bon son et bonne résistance, elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure malgré ce que sa propriétaire lui infligeait comme misères. Brave fille ! Cathy jeta ensuite un regard méprisant à son réveil qui venait de rendre l'âme. Bon sang, qui était l'abruti qui avait inventé cette machine du diable ?! Il était vraiment suicidaire ! Sans compter que, il fallait bien le dire, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, ce réveil ? Dans sa chambre, il n'y en avait pas. Jamais. Soudain, tout lui apparut plus clair. Gwen. Sa capitaine voulait être sûre qu'elle ne lui fasse pas faux bond pour terminer son rapport. Raaah la poisse, elle qui pensait pouvoir flâner aujourd'hui, c'était raté. Un dimanche, en plus !

Tout en râlant, Cathy passa un petit coup de peigne dans sa crinière blonde et sortit quelques habits de sa commode. Bon, ben pour l'uniforme, mieux valait éviter de l'arborer aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas lorsqu'elle fera son enquête. On serait bien capable de lui demander de quel collège elle venait. Et ça, il fallait à tout prix éviter. La jeune fille opta donc pour un survêtement rouge et blanc, la fermeture de sa veste bien remontée jusqu'au cou. Pour les chaussures, sa vieille paire de baskets lui suffira. Elle n'aimait pas les choses compliquées, alors cette tenue-là lui convenait parfaitement.

En sortant de sa chambre, Cathy mit la musique de son baladeur à fond et commença à siffler l'accompagnement.

_« - Tu en as mis du temps. »_

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna d'un bond en criant. Bordel, elles s'étaient passées le mot de lui foutre la frousse aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Soudain, Cathy se figea. Devant elle se tenait une autre adolescente d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux et les yeux en amande d'un rouge flamboyant. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient de feu tant la lumière blanche et artificielle du couloir les faisait briller. Même sans chaussures à talon, elle faisait bien une demi-tête de plus qu'elle. Adossée au mur, occupée à tordre les lanières de sa montre, elle ruminait, murmurant divers insultes bien gratinées. A coté d'elle se tenait un petit chien couleur chocolat, tranquillement couché au sol et semblant s'ennuyer à mourir. Un adorable petit teckel. THE mascotte de l'équipe. L'administration du collège lui permettait de le garder à condition que ce soit à elle de s'en occuper.

_« - Ah... Euh... Bonjour Tiffany.  
__- Ouais, salut. »_

Houlà, là elle était en colère. Mais pourquoi ? A cause du menu de la semaine ? Du manque de café ? De la mauvaise note qu'elle avait eu ? De l'entrainement de football annulé aujourd'hui ? Non, c'était stupide de penser qu'il y avait un rapport entre tout ça et... Oh merde, le rapport sur Raimon ! Elle ne l'avait quand même pas lu, si ? Un craquement de phalanges lui confirma ses craintes. Si, elle l'avait lu

_« - Alors comme ça, t'as osé comparer mon gentil Patacrêpe à un attaquant foireux ?! »_

Ah, à préciser : Patacrêpe était le nom du teckel de Tiffany. Nom un peu grotesque pour un chien, il fallait bien l'avouer.

_« - Ben... C'était pour la forme. Ca correspondait bien.  
__- DE QUOI ?! »_

Aie aie aie, ça c'était la connerie à ne pas dire. Vite, sonnez la retraite ! Attrapant son sac en toile gris et le balançant à la va-vite sur son épaule gauche, Cathy prit la poudre d'escampette à une vitesse hallucinante, une rousse aux yeux de braise lui courant après et braillant des menaces à en faire pâlir un mort. Pas très rassurant tout ça. Heureusement que Cathy était forte en sprint, sans ça elle pouvait dire adieu à la vie.

Dans la cour, sur le terrain de football, Gwen et Bridget terminaient de ranger le matériel qu'elles avaient utilisé, soit la quinzaine de ballons éparpillés sur toute la surface de jeu et les poteaux plantés dans le sol. Les buts non plus n'avaient pas été épargnés par l'assaut de balles bicolores, et était à présent à deux doigts de s'écrouler. L'un des piliers blancs grisés par les ravages du temps ne tenait plus sur son socle, menaçait d'entrainer le reste de la structure dans sa chute comme une chaîne de dominos. Si la coach des Artemis voyait ce carnage, elle les enguirlanderait surement. Mais elle était partie plus tôt que prévu en raison d'une réunion avec l'administration. Chose qu'elle détestait énormément puisque s'agissant juste de décider la composition des menus de la semaine pour les joueuses sans déséquilibrer celui des autres élèves. De plus, ça se terminait souvent par un papotage des plus barbants sur le week-end qu'avait passé ses collègues. Ce dont elle se fichait bien. Royalement, même. Elles pouvaient aussi bien partir chez leurs parents ou faire une croisière dans les eaux anglaises, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Les deux adolescentes étaient donc de corvée de rangement. Du moins, Gwen était plus occupée à jongler avec le plus de ballons possible sans en faire tomber un seul qu'à les ranger. Au final, six balles voltigeaient entre les mains de la blonde dont les yeux couleur améthyste brillaient d'amusement. Avant de venir au Japon, elle avait plusieurs fois assisté au festival annuel de sa ville natale, Rome. Elle adorait voir les jongleries ardentes avec des massues enflammées. Les langues de feu dansaient dans la nuit, provoquaient un tel émerveillement que tous les spectateurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour ce numéro. Un ballet lumineux et chaleureux dans la nuit sombre et froide.

Bridget, quand à elle, soupira de lassitude. Sa capitaine n'était jamais sérieuse, sauf lors des matchs où elle devenait un vrai démon. A croire qu'à part le football, elle prenait tout à la légère. La châtain ne savait pas si c'était un défaut ou une qualité. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu le savoir.

_« - Eh oh, Bridget ! T'es encore dans la lune ou quoi ? »_

La concernée sursauta lorsque sa coéquipière l'appela. Elle était toujours occupée à jongler avec ses ballons de foot et ne semblait perdre ni le fil de cette nouvelle conversation, ni son rythme. Elle était habile, très habile de ses mains. Personne ne pouvait le nier.

_« - Il semblerait bien que oui._ Répondit le plus simplement du monde la jeune fille en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de sport bleue marine.  
_- Mouais, ça change pas de d'habitude. Donc comme je te disais, mais que tu n'écoutais pas une nouvelle fois, j'ai discuté avec la coach. Ben on dirait que cette fois t'as pas trop le choix, ma grande ! »_

La châtain ne releva même pas le débat et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle en avait assez qu'on la mêle à ces histoires d'espionnage. Si elle le faisait, c'était uniquement pour l'équipe. L'équipe et les treize joueuses qui la composaient avec elle. La coach, elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Lui obéir était une chose, avoir la même mentalité qu'elle en était une autre. Ce genre de choses pour elle, dit familièrement, c'était de la grosse connerie. Elle voulait mettre sa rapidité et sa discrétion à l'épreuve ? Soit, mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur elle pour quelque chose autre que ça. Ni pour quelque chose concernant Raimon. Surtout pas Raimon.

C'était une règle que le collège TC Artemis avais mise en place après un tragique évènement survenu il y a quelques années. Aucune élève n'était autorisée à quitter l'établissement seule, elles devaient obligatoirement être au moins deux, si ce n'est trois. Il en était de même pour les « missions » comme la collecte d'informations. Une personne engageait la conversation et faisait son travail, tandis que d'autres veillaient sur elle au cas où il y aurait un problème. Une mesure de sécurité qui semblait grotesque mais qui en réalité s'avérait être nécessaire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le collège TC Artemis était dissimulé dans la forêt d'Aokigahara, oublié du monde extérieur.

_« - Et comme tu n'as pas l'air très emballée, qui est-ce qui va t'accompagner ? Hein, c'est qui qui ?  
__- C'est Gifi ? »_

Un gros silence pesant s'installa. Une mouche aurait bien pu voler par là qu'elle se serait faite entendre comme des supporters devant un match de foot. Gwen perdit son légendaire sens du rythme et cassa celui de sa jonglerie par la même occasion. Ce qui donna comme conséquence un atterrissage très mal calculé de balles. Un premier ballon lui retomba sur la tête en un _« BING »,_suivi d'un deuxième, d'un troisième et des trois autres. Bon okay, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la meilleure blague du siècle. Mais n'empêche que parfois, Bridget était elle-aussi capable d'en sortir de belles, des conneries. Elle venait de le prouver. Premier clash dans la figure de la capitaine. Et c'était loin d'être fini.

_« - Mais nan, patate ! C'est moi !  
__- Ah... hum... Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait demander à Eilin, plutôt ? »_

Gwen manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et toussota sauvagement, effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La, ça faisait un choc. Et deux clashs dans la figure, deux !

_« - Ben nan, pourquoi ça ?!  
__- Parce que, et sans vouloir te vexer, la discrétion est très, mais alors très loin d'être ton fort. »_

Et de trois ! Trois clashs en moins d'une toute petite minute, elle était forte. Bridget est déclarée vainqueur pas K.O. ! Elle devait avoir pris des cours avec Layla, c'était impossible autrement de lui faire fermer son clapet aussi vite. Néanmoins, la châtain n'avait pas du tout tort lorsqu'elle disait qu'Eilin était d'une plus grande discrétion que la jeune Castella. Du haut de ses douze petites années, la demoiselle était l'une des plus jeunes joueuses de l'équipe. Ancienne adepte de l'athlétisme, elle se servait de son agilité pour défendre les buts et savait se fondre dans l'ombre comme un caméléon dans la végétation. L'autre chose impressionnante chez elle était sa facilité déconcertante à grimper aux arbres, aux murs et autres endroits en hauteur. Quelque chose de très pratique lors de filatures, où le moindre faux pas pouvait tout faire échouer, et où une vue aérienne était parfois essentielle. Oui, Eilin était une coéquipière rêvée pour ce genre de mission.

Bridget reporta son attention sur sa capitaine. Gwen ramassait les ballons de foot dont elle s'était servie pour son numéro de jonglerie en ruminant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié qu'on mette en doute sa discrétion. Même si c'était purement vrai. La jolie blonde faisait partie des personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de « survoltées ». Pour faire simple, elle ne parvenait pas à tenir en place plus de deux minutes. Sans compter que son élément de prédilection, le feu en l'occurrence, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Loin de là.

La châtain soupira et shoota sans ménagement dans un ballon qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à proximité d'elle. Elle aurait préféré s'entrainer dans la forêt, aujourd'hui, plutôt que de jouer au garde du corps d'une Cathy gaffeuse comme pas deux. Car oui, Cathy pouvait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres en s'attirant toujours un paquet de misères. Bridget préférait de loin ses escapades dans la forêt d'Aokigahara. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, elle n'avait pas peur de cette mer végétale. C'était même son « terrain de jeu » favori. Elle y était tranquille, jamais dérangée par quoi que ce soit. Sombre, à la fois bruyante et calme, dénuée de toute présence humaine. Un endroit parfait. Ce pandémonium végétal n'avait rien d'effrayant pour elle qui avait connu l'enfer.

Non, Bridget n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, solitaire, méfiante, calme et silencieuse comme une tombe. Enfant, elle était joyeuse, vive, souriante et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, pour le plus grand malheur des adultes et gamins arrogants qui se faisaient remettre magistralement à leur place. Elle aimait jouer avec ses deux meilleurs amis, faire mille et une bêtises avec eux, rire et apprendre avec eux. Elle possédait une telle joie de vivre qui rien ne semblait pouvoir la détruire, ni même la ternir. Pourtant, ce fut le cas. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule nuit pour la changer radicalement, lui faire perdre son enthousiasme. Une seule petite nuit baignée de noir, marquée par la pluie, le sang et les larmes. Une nuit gravée à jamais en elle, inscrite au fer rouge dans son âme et qui revenait encore la hanter, cruelle et impitoyable.

_« - Bon, je pense que Cathy ne va plus tarder. »_

La voix de Gwen mit fin aux songes de la jeune fille et la ramena doucement à la réalité. La capitaine des Artemis semblait s'être calmée, et cette fois sans tout cramer sur son passage. Elle avait dû se rendre compte du moment d'absence de son amie. Elle était à présent en train de ranger les ballons de foot dans le local attribué à l'équipe. Un tout petit bâtiment certes, mais suffisamment grand pour y stocker le matériel et accueillir les quatorze joueuses. Même si la plupart du temps, c'était le bazar intégral et qu'il était impossible de s'y retrouver. Qui est-ce qui a dit que les filles étaient plus organisées et rangées que les garçons ? Parce que c'est des conneries.

_« - Je m'en moque. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui sauver les miches, cette fois-ci.  
__- HEEEEEEELP MEEEE ! »_

A peine Bridget eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Cathy sortit en trombe du bâtiment dédié aux dortoirs, poursuivie par une Tiffany visiblement en rogne, le visage aussi rouge que sa flamboyante chevelure. A tous les coups, la blonde avait dû faire une connerie. Une grosse conneries. Surement en rapport avec la saucisse sur patte qui leur servait de mascotte. La rousse lui lançait divers insultes et menaces de mort et se retenait bien de lui balancer ses converses en prime. Patacrêpe courrait à ses cotés, aboyant joyeusement devant ce spectacle des plus comiques, sans comprendre qu'elles se disputaient à cause de lui. C'est beau l'insouciance...

_« - Reviens ici espèce de lâche !  
__- Jamais, j'tiens trop à la vie ! C'est qui l'andouille qui l'a laissée lire mon rappooooort ?! »_Hurla la blonde en déboulant sur le terrain comme une furie, toujours poursuivie par une Tiffany dont la fureur ne diminuait pas.

Un ange passa au-dessus de la tête de la châtain, suivi d'un deuxième. Lorsqu'un troisième voulu passer, il se prit une baffe. Comprenant peu à peu la situation, Bridget se tourna vers sa capitaine qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Seul un grand sourire faisait bouger ses lèvres. Sourire qu'elle perdit illico presto en voyant son amie la fixer avec un regard noir comme la nuit.

_« - Avoue que c'est toi.  
__- Ben... J'ai dû le laisser sur mon bureau ce matin... »_

Et forcement, comme Tiffany et Gwen partageaient la même chambre... elle était tombée dessus. Là, soit elle en avait fait délibérément exprès, soit elle avait fait une nouvelle bourde. Ou plutôt, elle venait de faire les deux à la fois. Redoutable, Gwen. Vraiment redoutable.

Cathy, plus rapide que la moyenne des jeunes filles de son âge, installa la distance entre la rousse et elle et arriva la première aux arbres de la forêt. Prenant son élan, elle sauta et atterrit sans difficulté sur une des branches basses de l'un des arbres. Avec l'aisance d'un chat, elle escalada le tronc et fini par s'engouffrer dans l'épais feuillage vert sombre. Tiffany reprit son souffle et se mit à nouveau à brailler des insultes. Eh bien, si elle n'était pas parvenue à réveiller tout le collège auparavant, maintenant c'était réussi. Bridget soupira une nouvelle fois, résignée. Elle s'approche des arbres et saisit une des branches basses de l'un d'entre eux, assez solide pour la supporter. Avec tout autant de facilité que Cathy, elle disparut dans ce qui pourrait être comparé à un nuage végétal en l'espace de quelques seconde, à la poursuite de son amie. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour assurer sa sécurité, en agissant toujours dans l'ombre pour en faire de même avec la sienne. Ce sera loin d'être de tout repos, connaissant la capacité de son amie à s'attirer des ennuis partout où elle allait.

La seconde partie du plan « R » pouvait commencer.  
R comme « Renseignements ».  
R comme _« Raimon »._

* * *

**Vous savez quoi? Plus ça va, plus je trouve que les membres d'Artemis son timbrées. J'en ai pas vraiement fait exprès, j'ai remarqué ça à la fin. Bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre, ça arrange plutôt mes affaires. Mais ça, vous verrez pourquoi plus tard.**

**J'espère que la description du_ TC Artemis _n'était pas trop confuse, c'était assez compliqué à élaborer. Pour le moment l'histoire n'est pas encore trop sombre, mais ça ne va pas durer, même si il y aura autant de conneries de dites.**

**Bref, à la prochaine pour le troisième chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour _*SBAFF*. _Nan j'déconne, si j'étais vraiment capable de faire des mauvais tours dignes de ce nom, je racourcirai considérablement mon espérence de vie...**

**Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre encore plus long que le précedent du fait que c'est beaucoup de description. Alors oui je vous vois venir, les descriptions c'est barbant, ça donne envie de se taper la tête contre un mur quand il y en a trop. Ca, je le sais bien. Mais... mine de rien, ça ne risque pas d'être si monotone que ça...  
**  
**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas. La routine habituelle, quoi _*SBAFF*_ (cf: le perroquet des pirates dans "_Asterix_")**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 3~**_

_**« L'amour d'un père est plus haut que la montagne. L'amour d'une mère est plus profond que l'océan. »  
**__(Proverbe japonais)  
_

_Dimanche 02 mars, 8h36. Quartier résidentiel ouest de Tokyo_

**D**ans une petite maison au toit rouge, la tranquillité et le calme régnaient en maitres incontestés et incontestables. Le silence était brisé par une douce voix féminine provenant de la cuisine. Une jeune femme, âgée aux alentours de trente-cinq ans, était affairée à découper des légumes en petits dés en chantonnant, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le riz qui cuisait sur la gazinière. Une fois sa première tâche terminée, elle mit chaque variété dans de petits ramequins et les disposa sur la table du salon où la famille mangeait en temps normal. Puis, elle inspecta le riz qui avait vraisemblablement fini de cuire, la machine étant programmée pour s'arrêter toute seule une fois la cuisson terminée. Une légère vapeur, semblable à un voile laiteux ondulant, s'éleva du cuiseur lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle, laissant voir un amas de grains d'un blanc immaculé. La jeune femme se saisit d'une fourchette, piocha quelques grains et les dégusta. Un doux sourire vint éclairer son joli minois, ravivant ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Délicieux ! Croquant et fondant à la fois. Elle en connaissait deux qui allaient adorer.

Retirant son tablier rose pâle où était cousue l'inscription _« C'est la riz-golade ! »,_elle le pendit au mur de la cuisine. Elle attrapa trois bols et les remplit de riz. L'un des trois récipients n'était rempli qu'aux trois quarts, puisque s'apprêtant à accueillir, en plus des céréales, les petits légumes croquants et sucrés si aimablement préparés par la jeune femme. Oui, Sharon Evans avait cette petite routine matinale qui était de concocter un délicieux petit déjeuner nourrissant pour son grand garçon qui entrait peu à peu dans l'adolescence. Cuisiner était quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire, encore plus en voyant les yeux de son fils et de son mari pétiller de joie devant les savoureux petits plats qu'elle leur préparait. Pour elle, cette étincelle était la meilleure des récompenses.

_« - Bon, eh bien maintenant il est temps d'aller le réveiller. Ce serait dommage qu'il rate l'entrainement. »_

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à son enfant. Elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Sa gentille et son éternelle bonne humeur la remplissait de joie. Sa persévérance et son courage lui montrait combien il ne cessait de grandir et de murir. Même si ce dernier point mettait un peu de temps à se manifester. Il était son rayon de soleil, sa lumière. Il était son fils, tout simplement. Et elle était fière de lui.

Sharon gravit les escaliers en bois clair dans le silence le plus total. Comme dans la majorité des maisons de leur quartier, les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. Ses cheveux bouclés couleur cannelle aux teintes caramélisées dansaient élégamment au-dessus de ses épaules tandis qu'elle arrivait au premier étage. Son mari, Harry Evans, dormait encore à poings fermés dans la chambre de droite, au fond du couloir. Ce n'était pas le père biologique de son fils, puisque le vrai était parti sans se retourner après l'avoir mise enceinte, lorsqu'elle avait à peine vingt ans. Il avait fui comme le lâche qu'il était, et l'avait laissée seule face à la réalité. Mais Harry, quand à lui, avait élevé l'enfant dés sa naissance comme si c'était le sien, il avait soutenu moralement la jeune femme après cet abandon qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre définitivement gout à la vie. Il lui avait procuré tellement de chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les compter. Du réconfort, de la force, de l'amour, et un nouveau nom depuis bientôt six ans. Elle lui devait énormément. Quand à son fils, il le considérait comme son père. Le vrai était parti, eh bien tant pis pour lui, il n'avait plus à intervenir dans aucune de leur vie. Il voulait juste que sa mère soit heureuse.

Madame Evans s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche jusqu'à une chambre à la porte bleue et jaune. Deux couleurs qu'arborait fièrement son grand garçon. Les couleurs de l'équipe de foot dont il était le capitaine et qui avait remporté il y a quelques semaines le grand championnat national Football Frontier. La première chose qu'il avait faite après avoir remporté l'ultime match avait été d'appeler sa mère pour lui faire part de sa réussite. Et à l'autre bout du fil, Sharon avait tant bien que mal retenu ses larmes de joie. Il avait tant grandi.

_« - Mark ? Allez debout.  
__- Hum... Naaan môman... »_

... Il avait grandi, mais il n'avait pas muri aussi vite. Quatorze ans maintenant et toujours obligé d'être réveillé par sa maman. Elle savait que c'était dimanche mais tout de même, il avait entrainement ! Cette fois c'était décidé, elle lui achetait un réveil. C'était donc devant un Mark débraillé, un grand sourire bêta sur le visage et encore en pleine rêverie qu'elle se trouvait. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait à un enfant de huit ans à la bouille d'ange. Il devait encore rêver au football, comme d'habitude. Ce garçon avait le football en tête à longueur de journée. Sharon était sûre que si elle le laissait avoir un ballon dans sa chambre, il s'en servirait de doudou. Elle soupira, puis sourit. Ses mimiques, sa passion pour ce sport, son optimisme, son enthousiasme, tout ça ressemblait aux qualités qu'avait son défunt père. Son petit-fils et lui étaient pareils de ce point de vue-là.

_« - Mark réveille-toi ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater le premier entrainement depuis des semaines ?  
__- Hum... entrainement... ENTRAINEMENT ?! »_

Eh ben voila ! Il suffisait juste de prononcer le mot « entrainement ». Sharon sourit à nouveau et sortit de la chambre pour aller réveiller son mari toujours endormi malgré le boucan que venait de faire son fils. Même une explosion ne parviendrait pas à l'arracher des bras de Morphée. Jaillissant de son lit comme un diable de sa boite, Mark attrapa ses affaires de foot et les enfila en une minute chrono. Tout en plaçant son bandeau orange dans sa tignasse châtain indisciplinée et en bataille, il jeta un regard à la photo de son grand-père posée sur sa commode. Même yeux, même couleur de cheveux, même bandeau. S'ils avaient eu le même âge, on les aurait pris pour des jumeaux. Soudain, le jeune Evans se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Un objet précieux pour lui, son porte-bonheur. Il le chercha du regard et finit par apercevoir une petite boite rouge délicatement posée avec toute la précaution du monde à coté de son oreiller. En ouvrant l'écrin vermeil, il put voir ce qu'il cherchait tant. Un pendentif argenté un peu plus gros qu'une bille représentant un ballon de foot. Un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait il y a quelques années. En tout, il y avait trois pendentifs. Il avait le premier, son meilleur ami avait le deuxième et la personne qui portait le troisième était celle qui les avait offerts. Une promesse entre enfants qui traversait le temps.

Mark sourit, attacha la fine chaînette du pendentif autour de son cou et regarda à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une détermination sans faille dont lui seul pouvait faire preuve, la photo de son aïeul.

_« - Grand-père, aujourd'hui on reprend l'entrainement. Tu vas voir, on va devenir encore plus forts qu'avant !  
__- Mark, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! »_

La voix de madame Evans s'entendait depuis la cuisine. Parfaitement réveillé, le jeune garçon sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son père adoptif pas encore rasé, les lunettes posées de travers sur le nez et les cheveux en pétard. Prenant tout de même le temps de lancer un _« Bonjour papa ! »,_ Mark dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se prit d'ailleurs les pieds dans le tapis les recouvrant et manqua de dégringoler tête la première. Ca faisait mal mais au moins ça réveillait. Mais ça faisait mal. Alors il évitait de le faire. Comme toute personne sensée.

L'adolescent ne put retenir un cri de joie en voyant le bon riz blanc l'attendant sagement dans son bol, entouré de divers petits légumes cuits à point. Et en bonus aujourd'hui, il y avait des rondelles de fromage. Il pressentait qu'il allait se régaler. Il s'assit sur un coussin, mit ses pieds sous le kotatsu**(I) **et laissa ces derniers profiter de la chaleur. Que c'était agréable d'avoir les pieds chauffés le matin ! Mark attrapa son bol, y mit des petits dés de carotte, deux rondelles de fromage et commença à déguster son petit déjeuner. Délicieux, comme toujours. Sa mère était un vrai cordon bleu, une fée cuisinière. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? A peine l'adolescent se posa cette question qu'il la vit revenir du jardin, un jeune chat roux dans les bras. Le chaton de six mois était en train de ronronner en frottant sa tête poilue contre sa maîtresse. Mark sourit à la vue du matou qu'il avait lui-même surnommé « Itazura ». Bêtise, tour, espièglerie, tout ceci lui correspondait parfaitement. Cette boule de poils rousse devait être le plus grand faiseur de conneries de toute la Terre entière, si ce n'est de l'univers. Véritable démon à quatre pattes pour les fils, tapisseries, portes, et tout ce qui avait le grand malheur de se trouver à porter de ses griffes. Les chaussures de sport de Mark y étaient passées, une fois. Il les avait totalement bousillées, ce petit con. Pourtant, il restait mignon. Mignon, mais con. Très con. Heureusement que sa soeur n'était pas comme ça. Quoique...

Reportant son attention sur son petit déjeuner, le jeune garçon engloutit à une vitesse hallucinante deux nouveaux bols de riz cette fois-ci remplis à raz-bord. Après avoir débarrassé la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisée et fait un petit tour dans la salle de bain, il s'empara à la va-vite de sa veste de sport aux couleurs de son équipe avant de sortir en trombe de chez lui, criant un rapide _« A ce soir maman ! »_au passage. Sharon resta figée sur le pas de la porte, surprise par la rapidité dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de football. Itazura en profita pour se défaire de l'emprise des bras de la jeune femme et fila comme une fusée à l'étage, manquant de se manger la première marche au passage. Sharon regarda son grand garçon sortir de la maison, un sourire tendre et bienveillant aux lèvres.

_« - Bonne journée, Mark. »_

S'apprêtant à aller déjeuner elle-aussi, elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'un corps tombant lourdement au sol. Le choc venant de l'étage supérieur, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre de quoi -ou plutôt de qui- il s'agissait. La voix d'un Harry mécontent rugissant confirma sa théorie.

_« - Bon sang, Itazura ! »_

Voici un petit conseil qui pourrait s'avérer bien utile : Un chat, c'est mignon, adorable, attendrissant et tout le tralala. On le câline, on le chouchoutte, on lui passe tout. Soit ! Mais évitez juste de l'avoir dans les pattes alors que vous avez encore la tête dans le brouillard. Cela pourrait vous éviter une panoplie d'incidents comme celui-ci. Heureusement pour monsieur Evans, le vol plané dans les escaliers, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Il avait eu sa dose la semaine précédente.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tôt, près de la rivière_

Un peu plus loin dans le même quartier, en amont sur le bord de la rivière qui traversait la partie ouest de Tokyo, il y avait encore quelques petites habitations isolées du tumulte de la ville, habritée de tous ces bruits. Les murs d'un blanc crème contrastaient avec le rouge de leur toiture, le vert tendre de l'herbe et le bleu saphir de l'eau de la rivière. Cette dernière, brillante sous les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire, n'était que peu agitée, émettant un clapotis serein et apaisant. Cette mélodie s'accompagnait doucement du bruit de la brise matinale dans le feuillage des arbres. L'ombre des nuages nuançait la couleur pomme de la végétation environnante. Il n'y avait pas un seul passant dans la rue, pas un seul enfant jouant, criant et rigolant dans le parc. Juste la mélodie de l'eau et du vent. Juste une tranquillité presque religieuse. Juste une incomparable quiétude.

Dans la maison la plus à l'ouest du lot d'habitations, une mignonne boule de poil brune était occupée à regarder par la fenêtre les oiseaux qui voltigeaient sous son museau. La minette grinça des dents et feula. Foutus piafs, qu'ils profitent bien de leur liberté, bientôt elle allait les bouffer ! Elle en faisait le serment sur ses neuf vies ! Son pelage ébène aux teintes chocolat impécablement brossé brillait légerement, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle qui pensait pouvoir échapper à la torture qu'était le brossage matinal, elle s'était mise la patte dans l'oeil. Le maître de maison était un véritable tyran avec sa brosse pour bébé reconvertie en brosse pour chat. Rose avec un petit ruban sur le manche, en plus ! Où avait-il vu qu'elle était une peluche ?! Il était très gentil, une vraie crème, la petite chatte de six mois ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était juste, comme dirait les autres humains, surprotecteur, voire pot de colle. Il la tenait trop à l'œil. Heureusement son fils n'était pas comme lui, et rien que pour ça elle remerciait de toute ses forces félines la déesse Bastet**(II)**.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier devait encore être endormi dans l'une des trois chambres à l'étage. Seules deux étaient occupées quotidiennement. La troisième servait pour les rares invités. La minette gravit les escaliers en trombe et fila directement à la porte de son jeune maître. Fermée. Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait fermé sa porte ! Et la poignée ronde l'empêchait de l'ouvrir de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec celle de la cuisine. C'est-à-dire en sautant dessus comme la grande malade qu'elle était. La petite chatte gronda dans ses moustaches et fila comme une flèche dans la salle de bain, où la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Il allait le lui payer, foi de Tanki !

De l'autre coté de la porte, bien à l'abri des représailles de la minette brune -du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait-, un adolescent somnolait, peu décidé à se lever. Il savait qu'il avait entrainement de football aujourd'hui, seulement, il voulait dormir. La fenêtre étant restée grande ouverte toute la nuit, les rayons du soleil vinrent impitoyablement lui agresser les yeux. En maugréant, il releva sa couette jusqu'a son front, laissant seulement visible ses longs cheveux cyan étalés sur son oreiller. Il s'était entrainé durant de très longues heures la veille, et même après une bonne nuit de repos, il restait crevé. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une petite boule de poils couleur chocolat venait de gravir la gouttière jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il pensait être protégé du matou en ayant fermé sa porte.

Ben il se trompait.

Tanki ronronna en imaginant de quelle façon elle allait faire bouger son jeune maître. Miauler ? Nan, il allait l'ignorer. Le griffer ? Tentant, mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à se glisser sous la couette. Jouer avec ses cheveux ? Même pas en rêve, il détestait ça et le lui faisait bien comprendre à chaque fois. Nan, la minette avait bien plus sadique que ça comme réveil. Avec toute sa grâce féline -et son équilibre à coucher dehors, soit dit en passant-, elle se haussa sur la commode puis sur l'armoire juste à coté. A près de deux mètres du sol, Tanki prit son élan et sauta de toutes ses forces sur le bleuté. L'adolescent se reçut la minette sur l'estomac, ce qui eu vite fait de le faire se redresser. Et pas de la manière la plus douce.

_« - Rah, bordel... »_

Il ralla et ferma les yeux quelques dizaines de secondes, le temps de s'adapter à la lumière du soleil. Une fois qu'il fut accoutumé à la luminosité, il dirigea son regard vers la fautive, assise sur son postérieur et le fixant avec des yeux brillant d'un amusement certain. Elle aurait pu lui faire un grand sourire couillon qu'elle l'aurait volontiers fait. Elle sauta alors gracieusement du lit, toute contente d'elle, et vint gratter à la porte. L'adolescent attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet. L'écran affichait « 6 : 24 ». Eh merde, si tôt que ça ? Il soupira et se résigna à se lever pour ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne soit toute déchiquetée. Elle avait gagné. Encore une fois. Comme toujours.

C'était donc le quotidien de Nathan Swift de se faire réveiller en fanfare par l'espèce d'emmerdeuse en chef qui lui servait de chat. S'habillant de sa tenue de football en maugréant des insultes contre le matou, son regard se perdit sur un pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Un médaillon argenté en forme de ballon de foot. L'un des trois médaillons qui scellaient leur promesse faite il y a maintenant des années. Il le gardait toujours lui, peu importe où il allait et ce qu'il faisait. L'objet comptait beaucoup pour lui, encore plus depuis que le troisième pendentif avait disparu en même temps que sa propriétaire. Nathan le remit à l'endroit, démêlant au passage un petit noeud dans la chaînette, et surprit son reflet dans la glace. De longues mèches bleu ciel partaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il s'était pris une tornade en pleine figure. Celles qui étaient sensées rester sur son œil gauche et le cacher ne l'étaient plus, laissant à présent voir son autre iris. Vert. Un vert émeraude que l'adolescent s'empressa de camoufler de sa main gauche. Cette teinte de jade, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester ! Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir les yeux vairons, qu'ils soient tous les deux noisette. La couleur de ceux de son père. Le vert était celle des yeux de sa mère. Donc autant dire que c'était une couleur qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, au même niveau qu'elle.

En baillant, Nathan se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, en veillant bien à ce que Tanki ne le suive pas. Elle serait bien capable de lui jouer un autre mauvais tour. Comme lui voler sa brosse à cheveux ou sa brosse à dents, par exemple. Elle l'avait fait hier, elle pouvait très bien recommencer aujourd'hui. Ah ben il en avait fait une belle de connerie, Mark, en lui offrant ce matou ! Pour son anniversaire, qui plus est ! Bon okay, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait quinze ans, et c'était un cadeau plus original qu'un ballon de foot multicolore comme celui qu'il avait offert à son meilleur ami le jour de ses quatorze ans. Mais il n'empêche que lui foutre dans les pattes une boule de poil survoltée et impulsive comme pas deux, c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas une vengeance personnelle de la part du châtain. Même si d'après les dires de son meilleur ami, Itazura était un plus grand faiseur de conneries et emmerdeur que sa soeur, Nathan gardait à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas reçu la plus calme de la portée. A chaque fois que son père ou lui entraient dans une pièce, ils devaient faire savoir qu'ils étaient là. Sinon, bonjour les coups de griffe. Tanki réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand elle était surprise, et avec elle c'était : _« Je griffe d'abord, je regarde qui c'est ensuite »._ Et si c'était quelqu'un de la famille ? Eh ben tant pis pour lui. Elle méritait bien son nom. Tanki_. Tempérament impulsif._

Après avoir réussi l'exploit de remettre tous ses cheveux en place, de trouver un élastique non grignoté par la furie brune pour les attacher, et de cacher son iris gauche sous plusieurs mèches bleues, l'adolescent prit la direction de la cuisine où devait surement l'attendre son petit déjeuner. Son père, Armand Swift, était déjà parti travailler depuis quelques heures. Il était boulanger-patissier au centre-ville de Tokyo et possédait sa propre boutique. Une petite boutique qui avait d'ailleurs son petit succès et qui était récemment entrée dans un projet d'agrandissement. Il en parlait souvent. Ca lui tenait très à coeur. Il commençait ses journées très tôt, mais pouvait en compensation profiter de temps en temps d'après-midis avec son fils. Comme quoi, ça pouvait servir, d'être matinal. Lui ne l'était pas, et c'était bien dommage. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, en plus de sa couleur de cheveux...

Rien qu'à la pensée de cette femme, Nathan grinça des dents. Il ne la considérait même plus comme sa mère depuis bien longtemps. Estelle Swift était partie alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans. Elle avait rafflé presque tous les bien de son mari après le divorce et les avait tous les deux abandonnés, lui et son fils, pour un homme d'affaire étranger plus à même de lui offrir la vie de grand luxe qu'elle voulait. Après de nombreux adultères mal dissimulés, elle avait fini par s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir. Pour le très jeune enfant qu'était Nathan à cette époque, ce fut un calvaire, un cauchemar éveillé qui sembla sans fin. Une sensation grandissante de vide impossible à combler. Comme si en partant, elle avait pris une partie de lui avec elle. Le fait de ne plus avoir de maman, même si elle était très loin d'être irréprochable, l'avait durement affecté. La peine avait peu à peu laissé place à la colère puis, lentement mais surement, à la haine. Même après dix ans, cette dernière était bien loin de s'être apaisée. Elle semblait avoir disparu, mais elle restait présente en lui, tel un magma instable dans un volcan grondant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Nathan arriva à la cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger. Ne s'étant pas donné la peine de signaler sa présence à la minette, il vit Tanki bondir de son perchoir de prédilection -soit le réfrigérateur- et lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Le jeune Swift soupira, se décala sur la droite et laissa le chat se manger lamentablement le mur en un « Maouw » indigné. Quelle andouille, parfois. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que lui à la maison et elle s'obstinait pourtant à vouloir le tailler en rondelles. Vraiment, sa mentalité lui échappait complètement. Si jamais Itazura était pire qu'elle, il plaignait Mark. Quoique... Nan, finalement il ne le plaignait pas du tout. Ca lui apprendra à lui foutre une emmerdeuse dans les pattes. En regardant autour de lui, Nathan vit un plateau recouvert d'un torchon rayé de blanc et d'orange trônant sur le kotatsu. Juste à coté, adossé contre le tissu, un bout de papier avait été laissé. Le bleuté s'en saisit et commença à le lire. L'introduction le fit sourire d'emblée. Sourire qui ne fit que s'accentuer en lisant la suite.

_« Coucou Nathou,  
__Je vais rentrer très tard ce soir. Tu te rappelles de ce dont je t'ai parlé hier ? Eh bien il semblerait que ce soit du sérieux. Je t'ai préparé des muffins au chocolat, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop carbonisés. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Tanki qui a joué avec le bouton du four ! Au pire, tu t'en serviras de jouet pour elle. Ca remplacera la dernière souris qu'elle a démembrée et enterrée dans les pots de fleurs de la voisine.  
__Bref, à ce soir, amuse-toi bien à l'entrainement. »  
_

_« Nathou »..._Il n'y avait que lui pour lui trouver des surnoms grotesques comme ça, à lui ou à ses amis. Celui-ci, il l'avait trouvé à sa naissance et s'amusait toujours à le lui sortir lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ca les faisait tous les deux sourire. Ce simple mot avait l'art de détendre l'atmosphère. A part son père, Nathan avait accepté que ce surnom ne soit employé que par deux autres personnes seulement. L'une d'elles était Mark, bien évidemment. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et étaient meilleurs amis depuis cette époque. Cependant, si jamais il osait ne serait-ce que l'utiliser en public, il lui ferait avaler son ballon de foot multicolore, ses gants de gardien de but avec. Ca, il l'avait juré ! Il avait beau être gentil et tolérer un grand nombre d'idioties de la part du châtain, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Mais sans sa grande gueule et sa naïveté parfois désespérante, ce ne serait pas Mark. Et ça, ce serait vraiment dommage.

S'asseyant à coté du kotatsu, le bleuté retira le torchon orange et blanc de sur le plateau, laissant voir ce qu'il y avait sur ce dernier. Des muffins au chocolat, hein ? Il se retint de rire. Des morceaux de charbon, oui ! Tanki avait dû bien s'amuser à les carboniser. Son père n'avait pas eu trop l'air affecté par la destruction de ses patisseries. Il en avait même fait de l'humour.

L'humour.

Après le départ de sa femme, il prenait tout sur un ton d'humour. Au départ, c'était juste pour se donner du baume au coeur, se redonner du courage pour faire face à cette chienne de réalité. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Sans cette gentille touche d'humour, il aurait sombré. Oui, au départ c'était des sourires et des rires forcés afin de se tromper lui-même. Nathan avait joué le jeu, riant à ses plaisanteries même s'il était loin d'en avoir le coeur. Il esperait que cela l'aiderait. Et puis peu à peu, ces sourires faux s'étaient transformés en vrais. Il se mettait à sortir des âneries naturellement, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait trouvé une toute nouvelle joie de vivre. Il avait totalement changé de mentalité. Dans le bon sens, heureusement. Il prenait la vie du coté blanc, oubliant le noir qui était pourtant bien là. Il s'était transformé en soleil. Il a bien été le seul à se relever...

Nathan soupira. Et puis après ? En quoi devait-il se morfondre ? Son père était heureux, c'était le principal, non ? Eh ben pour lui, si. Le reste, il s'en foutait bien. Il avait à présent une bonne vie de famille, un tas d'amis -qu'ils soient au club de foot ou d'athlétisme-, et il n'était pas non plus une quiche en cours. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Il sursauta en sentant un poids sur ses genoux. Tanki venait de s'y installer et frottait sa tête poilue contre le bras de son jeune maître en ronronnant. Ben tiens, la mistinguette avait fini d'essayer de le transformer en Apéricubes, alors elle venait lui quémander des caresses. Elle manquait pas d'air ! Dés qu'elle avait terminé de faire sa casse-pieds, elle faisait sa toute mignonne. Pourtant, elle en faisait des conneries. Et pas qu'un peu ! Une jolie fleur dans le jardin ? Elle la bouffe. Un compère félin qui passe innocement devant le portail ? Elle lui refait le portrait. Un piaf attrapé ? Elle le plume comme un poulet sur le canapé du salon. Une souris de tuée ? Oh mais pas de problème, elle la démembre et l'enterre dans les pots de fleurs de la voisine, une ancienne militaire de soixante-dix ans qui ferait pleurer tout une armada de soldats surentrainés. Ce n'était pas un chat, c'était une véritable furie !

_« - Sacrée Tanki... »_

L'adolescent accéda à sa requête et lui gratta l'oreille de la main gauche tandis que de la droite, il s'emparait de l'un des muffins. Soudain, il stoppa son geste en sentant la dureté du gâteau. Intrigué, il le tapa contre la table. Un bruit creux se produisit, comme si on percutait deux morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre. Bon... les gâteaux n'avaient visiblement pas que l'apparence du charbon. Le bleuté le reposa en maugréant.

_« - Foutue Tanki... »_

* * *

_Dimanche 02 mars, 9h15. Forêt de la rivière._

Une jeune fille marchait d'un pas guilleret, une main portée sur la lanière de son sac en toile gris tandis que l'autre se balançait librement d'avant en arrière. Ses courts cheveux blonds voltigeaient au gré de la brise matinale. Sa veste de sport rouge était grande ouvert, laissant voir un débardeur blanc comme neige. En chantonnant, elle se retourna vers son acolyte qui la suivait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté leur collège et qui pestait depuis tout autant de temps. Il lui avait fallu du temps et une bonne endurance pour rattraper la blonde qui s'était faite la malle dans les arbres, et elle avait bien cru ne jamais y arriver tant elle avait été rapide. Pire qu'un lièvre apeuré. Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son vêtement, les cheveux attachés en chignon et planqués sous sa capuche, cette dernière placée de sorte à cacher toute la partie supérieur de son visage, la châtain marchait en retrait d'un pas nonchalant. Voyant que son amie la dévisageait intensément, elle releva ses yeux saphir vers elle.

_« - Quoi ?  
__- On dirait une racaille. Ca te va pas !  
__- Je t'emmerde. »_Lui répondit seulement la jeune fille, le plus calmement du monde.

Cathy soupira. Bon okay... elle n'était pas d'humeur à taper la causette. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir, ni en plus de devoir poireauter toute seule comme une quiche pendant qu'elle irait en quelque sorte s'amuser. Mais de là à tirer une telle tronche...

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'as, Bridge' ?_ Demanda-t-elle si innocemment.  
_- Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
__- Le deux mars, pourq... OH !_»

Ben voila, elle venait de capter pourquoi. A Artemis, tout le monde avait un jour détesté. Quoi que ce soit, il y avait un jour que chacune avait en horreur. Certaines leur anniversaire, d'autres Pâques, parfois même Noel. C'était par exemple le cas de Cathy. Bridget, elle, c'était ce jour-là. Le deux mars. Le jour où tout s'est écroulé autour d'elle. Elle n'en parlait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se réveiller le matin et de se rendre compte qu'on était ce jour fatidique. Elle changeait toujours la date, que ce soit d'un jour ou d'un mois. Elle la changeait, l'oubliait. Pour ne pas se faire davantage mal.

_« - Bon ben... Bonne fête, poulette !  
__- ...Ta gueule. »_

Et ce n'était certainement pas Cathy qui allait l'aider.

_« - On arrive, Cat'. Tu te souviens du plan ?  
__- Ouais !  
__- Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure. Et cette fois, ne fais pas de conneries. »_

Les deux adolescentes avaient à présent le terrain de football de la rivière dans leur champ de vision. Bien, il était temps de commencer la « mission ». En une fraction de seconde, Bridget attrapa une branche et partit se camoufler dans l'un des chênes du parc. La forêt n'était certes pas aussi dense que celle d'Aokigahara, mais le grand nombre d'arbre à l'épais feuillage permettait de se déplacer sans se faire voir. Cathy put distinguer son amie ,déjà à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol, s'adosser au tronc d'un des chênes et sortir son mp4 noir. Installant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle s'assit en tailleur et glissa l'appareil dans ses poches, en même temps que ses mains. De là-haut, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le terrain de foot. Elle allait pouvoir tout surveiller sans se faire repérer. Et si Cathy s'attirait encore des ennuis, elle pourra rapidement intervenir. C'était une bonne place.

Cathy se remit à chantonner en se dirigeant vers le terrain. Elle put voir que la grande majorité des joueurs de Raimon étaient déjà là, à l'exception de quelques uns. Plus précisément, cinq d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel : Blaze, Shearer, Eagle, Swift et, étonnamment, Evans. Tiens, le survolté du ballon rond n'était pas encore arrivé ? Surprenant venant de sa part. Ah si, le voila qui s'amenait en courant comme un dératé ! Son ami aux cheveux azur le suivait calmement avec nonchalance, soupirant devant l'empressement du châtain. Evans manqua justement de dévaler les escaliers tête la première et de se manger un beau vol plané direction l'herbe. Il se contenta juste d'atterrir le derrière par terre. Les trois manageuses de l'équipe l'aidèrent à se relever, non sans le sermonner pour son imprudence. Cathy sourit. Elle était sûre que du haut de son arbre, Bridget devait en être bien amusée. Face à ses coéquipiers impatients, eux-mêmes dos à la jeune Fendel, Mark fut le premier à voir cette dernière arriver. D'abord surpris, il fit un immense sourire en voyant qu'elle était en tenue de sport. Il devait sans doute supposer qu'elle venait pour jouer avec eux. En quelque sorte... c'était ça. Une jeune fille d'environ douze ou treize ans, aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux noisette, se détacha du groupe et courut vers elle, tout sourire. Elle semblait heureuse de la revoir. Cathy sourit une nouvelle fois. Parfait, le plan « R » pouvait dés à présent reprendre de plus belle.

_« - Bonjour, Cathy !  
__- Bonjour à toi aussi, Célia. »_

Perchée dans un arbre plus proche du terrain, Bridget venait d'éteindre son mp4 pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Pour une fois, son ouïe plus développée que la moyenne allait servir à autre chose qu'à lui filer des migraines. Brusquement, elle sursauta en sentant la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait pencher vers le bas. Elle se releva, tous ses sens en alerte. Il y avait une présence humaine derrière elle. Elle le sentait, elle en était sûre et certaine. Ses réflexes prenant le dessus sur ses pensées, elle se prépara à infliger un coup de pied latéral à l'intrus. Ce dernier -ou plutôt cette dernière- stoppa le coup avec sa main à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, surprise de la vivacité de la châtain.

_« - Eh, calmos ma grande ! T'as bouffé du lion ou quoi ?  
__- Louna... Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »_

Bridget poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que son ami lui souriait de toutes ses dents, fière de son petit effet. Elle l'avait bien eue ! Et elle avait manqué de se manger un coup de pied dans la figure. Ca, ça aurait pu faire mal, connaissant la force de frappe de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se rassit en ruminant, imitée par une Louna de très, mais vraiment de très bonne humeur. Dans les seize ans, de taille plutôt grande, des cheveux noirs mi-longs fraichement lissés et des yeux rouge rubis perçants, la jeune fille était l'une des principales attaquantes d'Artemis. D'un naturel enjoué mais facilement irritable, elle était légèrement sadique sur les bords et s'amusait beaucoup à en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son entourage. Comme à l'instant, où elle avait eu la méchante idée de foutre une petite frousse à sa coéquipière. Il n'y avait qu'elle, en dehors de leur capitaine, à faire ça. _Midô Louna_.

_« - Laisse-moi deviner, tu es venue me donner un coup de main ?  
__- Ben... Comment t'as su ?!  
__- A ta tenue. »_

Ah oui. C'est vrai que se trimballer dans les arbres en tenue de militaire, soit camouflage kaki -casquette et ceinture comprises-, ça diminuait largement le champ des possibilités ! Le silence s'installa à nouveau, plus pesant encore que le précédent. Louna prit le temps de dévisager son amie. Et ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta. Pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, emmitouflée dans sa veste, les genoux entourés de ses bras, le regard rivé sur le bois de la branche. Elle semblait en proie à ses songes. Prisonnière de son passé. Encore une fois. Surtout à cette date-ci. Le deux mars. La brunette soupira. Elle était toujours comme ça ce jour-là. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. La châtain s'était emmurée dans un mur de solitude, protégée d'un monde qui semblait la tétaniser dans une bulle au gout amer. Mais comment pouvait-elle réussir à assurer les arrières de Cathy dans cet état ?! Parfois, Louna se le demandait. Quand les griffes mortelles du passé nous tiennent, elles ne le font pas qu'à moitié. C'est impossible de s'en échapper.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, la brunette reporta son attention sur la blonde qu'elles devaient protéger et remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Certains joueurs de Raimon restaient en retrait, comme si ils se méfiaient d'elle. Surtout un en particulier. D'après le rapport de la jeune Fendel, il s'agissait de Jude Sharp. Le frangin de Célia et le petit génie du groupe. Oh non ! Elle était démasquée ?! Louna s'apprêtait à intervenir avant qu'elle ne se fasse réellement attraper quand son amie lui intima de se rassoir. D'une voix froide et directe qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune panique. Elle gardait le contrôle d'elle-même avec brio.

_« - Mais Bridge'...  
__- Ils n'ont que des soupçons pour le moment. Si tu rappliques, tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses. Laisse-les mariner le temps qu'elle regroupe ce qu'il faut.  
__- T'es sûre de ton coup ? »_

Nouveau silence. Non, elle n'était sûre de rien. Comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire sans envenimer la situation. Si elle intervenait trop tôt ou trop tard, elle risquait de tout faire rater. De mettre tous les efforts de Cathy en pièces. Elle avait trop travaillé pour ça. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les joueurs de Raimon se rendent compte que, non seulement elle était plus renseignée qu'elle ne le laissait croire, mais qu'en plus elle enquêtait à leur sujet. Jouer à l'agent secret comprenait des risques, et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Bridget sursauta en voyant un ballon de foot se diriger à une vitesse fulgurante vers Cathy qui ne le vit venir que trop tard et bondit de sa branche telle une panthère sur sa proie.

_« - Eh merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore foutu cette andouille ?! »_

* * *

_Dimanche 02 mars, 8h45. Rue du cimetière._

Revenons un peu plus tôt dans notre récit. Avant le ballon de football. Et bien avant l'arrivée de Cathy sur le terrain. Nous sommes toujours le deux mars, mais il n'est pas neuf heures quinze. Il est huit heures quarante-cinq, soit une demi-heure plus tôt que celle initiale. Mark Evans et Nathan Swift avaient tous les deux réussi à échapper aux deux espèces de furies respectivement rousse et brune qu'ils avaient chez eux et qui leur pourrissaient littéralement la vie. Itazura devait ronfler quelque part, surement dans le linge fraichement lavé, tandis que Tanki devait chercher un joli zoziaux à zigouiller. Ils auront donc la paix pour un bon moment, plus précisément jusqu'à demain si les deux zigotos trouvaient de quoi faire de nouvelles âneries d'ici là.

Avant de se diriger vers la rivière pour le premier entrainement depuis des semaines, ils avaient voulu faire un détour, spécialement pour ce jour. Le deux mars. Ce foutu deux mars. Le duo d'adolescents marchait donc en silence dans les rues presque désertes. Il y avait encore peu de personnes à les arpenter, ils pouvaient donc suivre leur chemin sans que les gens ne se demandent où ils allaient. Chacun un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Des pensées, symboles du souvenir. Bleues pour l'un, blanches pour l'autre. Chaque composition simplement retenues par un bolduc de même couleur que les fleurs. Chacune avait sa signification, particulière aux deux garçons. Depuis cinq ans, à la même date, c'était comme ça. Ils allaient au cimetière pour rendre visite à leur amie disparue. Ils tenaient à lui rendre hommage comme il se devait, selon eux. Elle avait été un membre de leur groupe de gamins, grands fouteurs de merde comme on les connaissait si bien en ce temps-là. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait trouvé l'idée de faire exploser un pétard dans le pot de farine. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu rire, ce jour-là...

Nathan s'engagea le premier sur le chemin principal, un Mark pour une fois silencieux trainant des pieds et lui emboitant le pas. Pour avoir tous les deux perdu au moins une personne chère à leur coeur, c'était devenu plus fort qu'eux. Ils devaient aller la voir. Même si, elle, n'aurait pas apprécié les voir dans cet état. Rien que pour cette vue si triste qu'ils donnaient à cet instant présent, elle les aurait baffés et engueulés si elle avait été devant eux. Elle leur aurait crié dessus jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix. Les voir sans qu'ils ne balancent leurs éternelles conneries à coucher dehors. Les voir sans que Mark ne braille comme un grand malade qu'il voulait jouer au foot. Et sans que son acolyte ne doive le menacer de lui faire avaler son ballon s'il ne se la fermait pas.

Le bleuté sourit à ce souvenir. Il releva la tête pour examiner le cimetière une nouvelle fois. Des rangées de dizaines et de dizaines de croix en pierre lisse et grise se succédaient, comme les soldats disciplinés d'un régiment militaire en deuil. L'herbe d'un vert tendre était entretenue avec soin, si bien qu'elle apportait une touche de propreté et de rangement à l'endroit. Le lieu baignait dans la lumière solaire. Quel paradoxe, vraiment. La lumière, un symbole de vie, dans un lieu dédié aux morts. Pourtant, ces deux opposés s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils s'emboitaient comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent d'un trio de tombes. Elles étaient toutes les trois de la même taille, mais une petite fleur gravée sur le haut de l'une d'entre elles apportait la preuve que celui -ou plutôt celle- qui reposait ici était enfant. Le jeune Swift se stoppa devant cette troisième tombe, placée à coté des deux premières. La stèle, haute de presque un mètre, était recouverte d'une fine couche de mousse verte bleutée presque translucide. Prudemment mais surement, il l'enleva doucement, laissant voir ce qui était gravé. Il relut une énième fois ce qui y était marqué et se décala sur sa gauche pour laisser son ami se mettre à coté de lui. Avec un signe de tête commun, les deux jeunes footballeurs posèrent leur bouquet en même temps et restèrent une longue minute devant la plaque de pierre, dans le silence le plus total. Nathan resta impassible, le visage caché sous ses cheveux couleur d'un ciel clair. Il ne laissait aucune émotion paraitre. Quand à Mark, plus réactif que son acolyte, il inspira un grand coup, les yeux dans le vague. Elle lui manquait. Même si en dehors de ce jour maudit il ne le montrait pas, elle lui manquait. Elle avait été une amie précieuse, qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère. C'était sa soeur de coeur. Et elle était partie trop vite. Trop tôt. Pour ne jamais revenir. Jamais. Son regard chocolat se perdit dans les lettres gravées sur la pierre tombale.

_« A un bourgeon de rose qui n'a pas pu éclore  
__A un petit soleil qui illuminait nos journées  
__A une enfant partie trop jeune et trop tôt  
__A une amie et à une soeur »_

_27.01.1998 - 02.03.2007_

_Repose en paix  
__Bridget Caith_

* * *

_**(I)**: Un kotatsu est une table basse chauffée et recouverte d'une épaisse couverture sous un dessous de table.  
__**(II)**: Bastet, « la déesse chatte », est une déesse égyptienne au corps de femme et à la tête de chat. Elle est assimilée à la déesse grecque Artemis._

* * *

**Et voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Assez complexe à réaliser mais ce n'est pas celui qui m'a posé le plus de souci.**

**Alors oui, on me l'a fait remarquer, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus récent. A vrai dire, j'en totalise déjà six, dont un en pleine correction. Sans compter le premier bonus terminé et corrigé qui viendra plus tard. J'ai seulement du mal à adapter les textes à ce site vu qu'initialement, ils n'ont pas cette mise en page-là. Donc ça va prendre du temps, ce que je n'ai malheureusement pas à ma guise.**

**Itazura et Tanki sont frère et soeur. Ce sont aussi de vrais emmerdeurs, Mark et Nathan pourrons vous le confirmer. Leur nom est calqué sur leur caractère respectif. Le passe-temps d'Itazura est de réduire en charpies tout ce qui est à portée de ses griffes. Celui de Tanki est de zigouiller tous les piafs qui osent passer devant la fenêtre du salon... alors imaginez un peu le quotidien des deux garçons avec des monstres pareils!**

**Quand au surnom de Nathan, je m'en excuse platement, vraiment, mais j'ai tout bonnement pas résisté. Je l'ai employé une fois dans mon plan _"Stratégie de fête pour battre les guguss en salopette"_ (ou qu'on peut appeler l'équipe "_Otaku_". J'ai beau essayer de les voir autrement, je les trouve toujours ridiculement roses), et comme je l'aimais bien, je l'ai gardé. Ca montre en un sens le sens de l'humour parfois douteux de son père. **

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et me revoila! Eh attendez, partez pas!**

**Initialement, j'avais fait un petit dessin de cette chère (ou pas *SBAFF*) Bridget, mais on dirait bien que les liens vers des sites extérieurs ne fonctionnent pas. Dommage, j'aurais voulu pouvoir le poster.**  
**Enfin bref. Ce chapitre a subi une loooongue correction, où j'ai exterminé les fautes les unes après les autres. J'espère qu'il n'en reste plus, même si c'est beau de rêver.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclamer: Bah pour pas changer, hein? Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas, mais ça ne durera pas! (Ouais, c'est vraiment beau de rêver...)**

* * *

**_~Chapitre 4~_**

_**« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. »  
**__(Bertolt Brecht)_

_Dimanche 02 mars, 9h20. Terrain de football de la rivière._

_**«**__- Ah je vois, donc tu es reporter pour un petit journal local._ Résuma Célia, la tête posée au creux de ses mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_- Ouais. Pendant mon temps libre, mon chieur de patron m'envoie à travers tout le pays pour que je lui écrive des articles. »_

Pendant que Mark renvoyait tant bien que mal des boulets de canon de la part d'un Kevin furax de ne pas marquer, Célia et Cathy s'étaient installées sur un banc, l'une en face de l'autre, pour discuter gaiement de leur passion commune : le journalisme. La jeune Fendel, pseudo-pro de l'appareil photo, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire qu'elle bossait pour un journal réservé aux jeunes. Ca, ce fut la première boulette. Et la jeune Hills étant loin d'être aussi dupe qu'elle le laissait paraitre, elle avait demandé d'emblée pour lequel est-ce qu'elle travaillait. La blonde, partie sur sa lancée, lui expliqua alors que c'était pour _« Jumpy »,_ une toute petite revue sportive locale, si petite que seuls ceux de sa ville en connaissaient l'existence. En même temps, vu le trou paumé où elle « habitait », il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. _« Jumpy »,_c'était le nom du club presse des gamines de sixième d'Artemis qu'elle aidait quelques fois. Un passe-temps comme un autre, dirons-nous. Sauf que quand des mioches de onze ans hautes comme trois pommes trainaient dans vos pattes à longueur de journée pour vous quémander des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi -surtout sur n'importe quoi-, ça vous donnait plus envie de vous défenestrer que de rester une minute de plus. En un sens, Cathy était courageuse. Ou alors complètement frappa-dingue. Cette seconde possibilité était tout à fait envisageable.

Cette fois-ci, elle cherchait des informations pour son « chieur de patron », que l'on pourrait aussi appeler « chieuse de capitaine », donc cette très chère emmerdeuse de Gwen. Une Gwen qui l'avait faite se lever à huit heures un dimanche -la grasse matinée le dimanche, c'était sacré !- pour remplir un foutu rapport à cause duquel elle avait manqué de se faire cramer le derrière par cette hystérique de Tiffany. Tout ça pour la merguez sur pattes qui lui servait de chien. Chouette, le week-end ! Insulter, sa capitaine, ce fut la seconde boulette. Et une grosse !

_« - Et donc, il veut que tu en écrives un sur Raimon. C'est ça ?  
__- T'as tout capté ! »_

Ben quoi, c'était vrai, ça ! Elle avait besoin d'infos sur Raimon, mais pas pour un article. Ou alors un article à classer Secret Défense. Donc elle ne mentait pas, elle déformait juste la réalité. C'était pas pareil ! Elle essayait de tout rendre crédible afin que Célia ne se doute de rien. Cette dernière l'écoutait attentivement, semblant fascinée à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec une compère journaliste qui était déjà allée sur le terrain. Son sourire était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Eclatant. Oui, c'était le mot pour le définir. Il était éclatant. Cathy avait l'impression de faire face aux gamines du club presse. Célia avait le même regard innocent qu'elles. C'était adorable...

La jeune Fendel se reprit, s'infligea une bonne grosse baffe mentale. Non mais oh, elle n'était pas là pour s'émerveiller devant l'insouciance de la petite Hills ! Même si, elle devait bien l'avouer, la voir ainsi était... touchant. Cela la rendait nostalgique. Elle se revoyait, enfant, faisant un grand sourire couillon de deux kilomètres de long. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait gardé son sens de l'humour parfois horripilant, cette étincelle d'innocence, qu'elle avait eue en elle il y a des années, lui manquait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait si vite sympathisé avec Célia. Elle lui rappelait son enfance. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que la bleutée ne subisse jamais ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle ne le souhaitait à personne, si ce n'est à ceux qui en étaient la cause.

Rah, voila qu'elle divaguait à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite ! Le passé, c'est le passé. Point barre. Malgré l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine, elle se força à sourire et continua son petit interrogatoire. Elle avait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin sur les joueurs, il ne lui manquait plus que les tactiques de Raimon. La tactique de jeu était très importante dans un match. Il fallait être réactif et organisé pour surprendre l'adversaire. Ca, c'était la tactique d'Artemis. Surprendre pour mieux abattre. C'était pour ça que l'équipe avait besoin d'en connaitre plus sur Raimon. Pour frapper là où ça faisait bien mal.

Cathy fit de nouveau un sourire rayonnant -certes un peu faux mais très convaincant- et sortit un appareil photo de son sac. Avant que Célia ne puisse réagir, elle alluma l'appareil et appuya sur la gâchette d'une main professionnelle. Un petit « CLAC » résonna tandis que l'écran commençait à se figer pour laisser apparaitre le joli minois de la bleutée.

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que...  
__- C'est pour illustrer mon article. Mais quel dommage que je n'ais pas pu assister à votre finale contre Zeus ! Je n'ai vu que les dernières minutes du match ! »_

Célia resta sceptique face à cette déclaration. Son grand frère, Jude, s'était mis en tête de l'initier à l'art de détecter les mensonges. Surprotecteur comme il était, il jugeait que c'était important qu'elle sache discerner le vrai du faux. Cela lui avait été très utile lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de la Royal Academy. Il lui avait appris à repérer les petites expressions gestuelles qui confirmaient que la personne mentait. Les yeux qui regardent dans le coin inférieur droit, la crispation des membres, les minuscules sursauts du corps, tout cela pouvait mettre sur la voie. Mais là, Cathy était impénétrable. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre de louche. Si jamais elle mentait, elle le faisait à la perfection. La voix presque brisée, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, les yeux larmoyants. Toutes ces petites expressions confirmaient qu'elle disait la vérité. Ors... La blonde mentait. Elle avait assisté à tout le match. De plus, en compagnie des autres membres de son équipe, à part Bridget qui s'était isolée sur le balcon de la chambre de leur capitaine. Cathy était même celle qui avait braillé le premier _« Et pan, dans les dents ! »_de la soirée. Oui, elle avait suivi le match dans son intégralité.

Mentir, ça ne s'apprend pas, tout le monde connait déjà les bases. Certains le font seulement mieux que d'autres. Quand mentir devient une nécessité, les progrès dans ce domaine sont grands et ne font que se faire davantage ressentir. Bien mentir, c'était une question d'expérience. Ca, Cathy le savait parfaitement.

_« - Mais... »_

Soudain, l'expression faciale de la blonde changea du tout au tout. Sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étincelle d'émerveillement tandis que les doigts de ses deux mains s'entrelaçaient. De la peine, elle venait de passer à la joie en l'espace de deux petites secondes.

_« - Votre tactique de jeu était incroyable ! Puissant et magnifique à la fois ! Il faut que tu me donnes des détails, mes lecteurs vont adorer ! Ce sont de grands fans de Raimon, et beaucoup ont suivi vos matchs !  
__- Euh... Eh bien... »_

Célia ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'élan d'enthousiasme de sa compère de presse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement d'émotions. Elle était totalement prise au dépourvu. Ces yeux de chat potté, cette lueur brillante comme les étoiles d'un ciel d'hiver, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Pas de doutes cette fois : Cathy était sincère. Du moins, elle le laissait paraitre. Peu sûre d'elle, Célia lança un regard discret en direction de son grand frère. Jude était occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone portable, Nathan à ses cotés tenant un ballon de foot sous le bras. En gros, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui sera d'un grand secours. Mais... est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement divulguer certains détails sur la tactique de jeu des Raimon ? Après tout, même si _« Jumpy »_ne semblait pas être connue -elle-même n'en ayant jamais entendu parler-, cela restait une revue, donc un moyen de communication. Des équipes adverses pourraient le lire et s'en servir contre eux.

Pourtant... c'était dur de résister à un regard pareil. Vite, il fallait détourner le sujet de la conversation, trouver une parade !

_« - Dis Cathy, est-ce que tu joues au football ? »_

La jeune Fendel arqua un sourcil. C'était quoi cette question ?

_« -... Non. Autrefois j'y jouais, mais plus maintenant. »_

Nouveau mensonge. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour protéger Artemis. Faire disparaitre les preuves de son existence. Faire passer la sécurité de l'équipe avant tout. Et en un sens, assurer sa propre sécurité.

_« - Ah bon ? Pourtant tu es drôlement callée sur le sujet ! »  
__- Les membres de ma famille étaient passionnés de football. Ils m'ont comme qui dirait transmis leur passion. »_

Ca, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Et ce n'en sera jamais un, pas sur ce sujet qui fâchait. Célia ne posa pas davantage de questions. Cathy venait de dire _« étaient »_, elle avait employé le _passé_ pour parler de sa famille. Le passé, la marque de ce qui est _terminé_, totalement _achevé_. Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer en terrain miné. Est-ce qu'elle était orpheline, comme elle ? Est-ce qu'il lui restait quelqu'un sur qui compter, se reposer quand ça allait mal, comme elle qui pouvait compter sur son grand frère ? Elle l'ignorait, et c'était ce qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus, de mieux la connaitre.

Soudain, Célia écarquilla les yeux, ne put retenir un cri de surprise et se leva du banc en trombe. Cathy en fit de même et se retourna, tous ses sens en alerte, juste le temps de voir un ballon plus comparable une comète qu'autre chose lui foncer dessus à une vitesse et à une puissance hallucinante. Pas le temps d'esquiver, pas le temps de s'échapper. Juste une seule seconde pour contrer. Comme lorsqu'elle se préparait à jouer son rôle d'attaquante et à tirer en direction des filets, Cathy exécuta une frappe rotative vers la gauche. Le ballon de football vint violement lui percutter la jambe, faisant reculer la jeune fille de quelques mètres, avant de finalement s'arrêter et tomber au sol, stoppé net dans sa course. La jeune Fendel avait senti le coup la traverser de part en part, une horrible douleur fusant à présent à travers tout son membre droit.

Tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain stoppèrent leurs exercices respectifs, surpris -ou plutôt choqués- de ce qui venait de se passer. Cathy se rassit en urgence pour ne pas vaciller et tomber. L'impact avait endolori sa jambe à un point où elle ne sentait plus aucun contact avec le sol. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Jude ranger son portable dans sa poche et Nathan reposer son pied au sol. Non ! C'était lui qui venait de tirer ?! Bordel, depuis quand un défenseur balançait-il des boulets de canon pareil ?!

_« - Bon sang Nathan, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! _Manqua de crier Célia en aidant son amie à se relever. Son frère répondit à sa place, dans un calme surprenant au vu de la situation.  
- _C'était bien essayé de ta part_. _Mais il semblerait que tu ais oublié une chose.  
__- Ah ouais ? Et laquelle, môssieur l'fortiche ?! »_

Là, elle l'avait mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Ca faisait un mal de chien, et elle ne le supportait pas. Il avait intérêt d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait, où elle allait lui faire la tête au carré ! Minute papillon, et si ce qu'il trafiquait sur son portable...

_« - « Jumpy » n'a jamais existé. Je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. »_

Merde...

_« - Qui es-tu réellement ? Et pour le compte de qui travailles-tu ? »_Ce fut au tour de Nathan de continuer l'interrogatoire, d'une voix froide et méfiante. Ainsi donc, ils l'avaient démasquée. Ils avaient été rapides.

Là, elle était vraiment dans la merde...

* * *

_Dimanche 02 mars, heure inconnue. Perdu dans le brouillard._

Le Mont Fuji, plus haute montagne japonaise. Grand, majestueux, imposant dans toute sa splendeur. Bercé et protégé par la mystérieuse et effrayante forêt d'Aokigahara. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son compte, angoissantes et peu glorieuses. Elles l'habillaient, lui créaient une histoire, des anecdotes et des légendes sans fondement. De nos jours, rares étaient ceux qui trouvaient le courage de survivre à son manteau végétal pour le gravir. Avant, les gens se pressaient pour l'admirer et fouler sa roche de leurs pieds. Mais depuis cinq ans, plus personne n'osait s'en approcher, ni même penser l'escalader. Lui, si grand, à un point où son sommet transcendait les nuages. Laissant sa cime disparaitre à jamais aux yeux du monde sous un voile de brume à l'allure fantomatique.

L'endroit n'était pourtant pas si désert que ça. Sur l'un de ses flancs, comme encrée dans la roche, une fondation ovale et métallique s'étendait dans le silence le plus total. Pas un seul bruit de machines, rien du tout. Juste le souffle du vent dans les nuages. Ses couloirs de polyméthacrylate de méthyle, alias de plexiglas, entouraient toute la surface sur plusieurs étages et le rendait au summum de la modernité. Ses nombreuses fenêtres, disséminées un peu partout, produisaient un effet de clarté. Mais sa couleur grise métallisée lui faisait perdre toute notion de réalité. Aucune construction venant des mains de l'Homme n'avait un jour égalé cette architecture si particulière et si sophistiquée. Le tout était futuriste, comme tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction. Etranger à cette Terre. Ce qui l'entourait perdait toute trace d'humanité.

Dans l'un des longs couloirs à ciel ouvert de la partie haute du bâtiment, une jeune fille regardait attentivement le ballet aérien de l'épaisse mer de nuage qui se présentait à elle. D'élégantes ondulations la parcouraient tandis que des morceaux de brumes jaillissaient doucement des flots d'un blanc nacré. Tout ici avait l'apparence du coton. Un doux coton rendu froid comme de la glace. Un manteau de brouillard insaisissable comme le corps d'un fantôme, dansant au gré du vent, voltigeant avec légèreté comme un océan de plumes d'une blancheur immaculée. Si jamais cette masse brumeuse avait eu un temps soit peu de couleurs, aussi petites et pâles soient-elles, le spectacle n'en aurait été que plus beau, plus gracieux. Cela aurait été magique, féerique.

En un soupir empli de mélancolie, la jeune fille posa sa main droite à la peau légèrement bronzée sur la paroi transparente. Si le verre était sensé être froid, le plexiglas lui, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ni chaud, ni froid. Juste tiède à un point où malgré le contact physique, sa présence disparaissait totalement aux yeux de l'adolescente. Ses iris carmin continuaient de fixer la paisible mer de nuages tandis que de sa main libre, elle retira l'élastique qui retenait son chignon. De longues mèches parfaitement lisses d'un noir ébène, quelques unes d'un rouge sanguin, roulèrent sur ses épaules et son dos, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ce dernier. Elle en avait assez de les garder attachés, et elle ne se priait pas pour le faire savoir. Son capitaine râlait souvent après elle, jamais méchamment, juste histoire de lui casser les pieds. Mais elle, elle s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait obéir au doigt et à l'œil à ses « supérieurs ». Et puis, ses mèches colorées s'accordaient à merveille avec son uniforme -et accessoirement sa tenue de football- d'un même rouge que celui de ses yeux.

_« - Ah, tu étais là. »_Résonna une voix masculine dans l'immense et presque désert couloir de plexiglas.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas avoir entendu son interlocuteur qui continua d'avancer dans sa direction, sa main gauche jouant avec l'une de ses mèches blanches. Il vint s'arrêter à un mètre de l'adolescente, continuant de la fixer de ses iris à la couleur déroutante tellement elle était identique aux siens. Parfaitement identique. Un rouge flamboyant dansant à la lumière du jour comme les braises d'un feu de bois crépitant. Le jeune homme soupira devant l'attitude de sa cadette. La peau bronzée par des heures d'entrainement au soleil, il portait exactement la même tenue, à deux trois détails près, et faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Mais quoi de plus normal après tout, elle avait quatorze ans tandis que lui en avait dix-sept. L'âge jouait beaucoup, peu importe qu'ils aient le même sang.

_« - Ils sont déjà partis ?_ Demanda l'adolescente en daignant enfin croiser le regard de son ainé.  
_- Ouais._ Il marqua une pause en voyant sa soeur faire la moue. _Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Il peut parfois faire l'andouille, mais il sait ce qu'il fait ! Au pire, les deux furies le remettront à sa place ! »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène qui s'était souvent déroulée sous ses yeux et ceux de leurs équipes respectives. Un gosse de quatorze ans lui aussi se faisant reprendre assez violement pas les deux seules filles de son groupe, pourtant plus jeunes que lui. Heureusement, il n'y avait que la rose qui était vraiment brutale. La brunette aux mèches rouges soupira et lui mit un coup de pieds dans le genou, qui ne fit en réalité que le faire repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire. Idiot de grand frère !

_« - Naomie et Raphaëlle ne sont pas des furies ! »_

Le blanc se stoppa immédiatement de rire, ce qui fit bien comprendre à sa cadette qu'elle venait de dire une ânerie. Elle comprit rapidement laquelle et jura : elle venait d'utiliser leur vrai prénom. Une nouvelle fois. Comme toujours. Ceux qu'on leur avait formellement interdit de prononcer, au profit de ceux qu'on leur avait choisi il y a cinq ans de ça. Un satané pseudonyme sensé cacher leur identité. L'adolescente s'était toujours demandé l'intérêt. Ils avaient leur prénom et leur nom de famille, un groupe de lettres qui confirmaient leur identité, comme tout le monde. C'était suffisant, non ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant de ne pas s'y être encore habituée. Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pour elle, c'était « Naomie » et « Raphaëlle ». Point barre.

Le jeune homme soupira à son tour, posa sa main sur la tête de sa cadette et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, avec ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et qui lui témoignait toute la tendresse du monde. Le même sourire qui n'avait pas changé depuis des années et dont elle souhaitait qu'il ne change jamais.

_« - Te tracasse pas avec ça, Calypso ! Tu vas finir pas t'y habituer, à la longue. »_

Ils s'éloigna par la suite rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour l'entrainement, lui disant au passage de ne pas trainer. _« A la longue »_ ? Oui, mais alors vraiment à la longue, parce que malgré le temps depuis lequel ces maudits surnoms avaient été instaurés, elle ne s'y était jamais faite. Pas même au sien, _« Calypso »._ La nymphe des mers de la mythologie grecque. L'amante d'Ulysse qui lui avait impitoyablement brisé le coeur, la laissant seule sur son île après sept ans de vie commune. Malgré ce passage de l'Odyssée pour l'aider à s'en souvenir, elle n'y arrivait pas. Déjà, le livre était à dormir debout, barbant et soporifique à s'en taper la tête contre un mur. Et ensuite, elle n'avait aucune envie de l'utiliser. Reportant son regard sur l'épais manteau nuageux, la brunette aux mèches rouges essaya de voir le sol de là où elle était. En vain. En un dernier murmure, elle se résigna à suivre son frère qui avait déjà disparu dans un autre couloir.  
_  
« Bonne chance, Pandora, Rihm. »  
_

* * *

Dimanche 02 mars, 9h35. Terrain de football de la rivière.

_« - Eh merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore foutu cette andouille ?! »_

Bridget fut la première à réagir. Ses réflexes avaient toujours surpassés ceux des autres jeunes de son âge, pour le meilleur... et surtout pour le pire, en fait. Bon sang, comment est-ce que son amie pouvait-elle faire pour se fourrer aussi vite dans les emmerdes ? Elle avait un don ou quoi ?! Et dire qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas intervenir cette fois-ci ! La châtain sauta de la branche sur laquelle elle s'était installée pour surveiller Cathy, sur le point de se manger un ballon dans la figure. Mais c'était sans compter sur Louna, qui elle, n'était pas plus inquiète que ça.

_« - Calmos, te précipite pas comme ça ! »_

La brunette attrapa son amie par la capuche de sa veste, avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher l'herbe du parc. Elle se retrouva donc à près d'une dizaine de mètre en hauteur, pendue dans le vide par son vêtement, les pieds pédalant au-dessus du sol et sans la moindre possibilité d'agir. Pas la grande classe, ça. C'était même assez lamentable. Bridget vit Cathy stopper de sa jambe le boulet de canon qui lui était destiné. A la vue du rictus de douleur sur son visage, elle avait dû avoir sacrément mal. Le ballon tomba au sol et roula vers la personne qui l'avait envoyé. Un étau sembla soudainement et violement comprimer la poitrine de la jeune Caith à la vue de Nathan. Et malheureusement pour elle, cet effet oppressant ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elle vit Mark se ruer vers son amie pour voir si elle s'était faite mal. Mais bien sûr couillon, qu'elle s'était faite mal ! Instinctivement, Bridget porta la main à son cou où se trouvait, bien dissimulé sous sa veste, le précieux collier qu'elle gardait depuis des années. Est-ce que eux aussi, ils avaient gardé le leur ? Mark gardait le sien bien à la vue de tous, après tout le pendentif était un petit ballon de foot. Quand à celui de Nathan, seule la chaînette restait parfois visible. Simple coquetterie de leur part ou... vœu de respecter leur promesse ?

_« - Dis, Bridge'... Je crois qu'il faut intervenir, cette fois, non ? »_

La voix légèrement angoissée et tremblante de Louna mit fin à ses songes. Ah bah enfin, mademoiselle réagissait ! Elle savait qu'elle était légèrement longue à la détente, mais tout de même, il y avait des limites !

_« - Bien, Einstein ! T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?  
__- Ah ah, je suis morte de rire._ Répondit la brunette d'une voix froide et blasée. _Mais sinon, on fait quoi ?  
__- On va lui sauver la mise, quelle question !  
__- Ouais !  
__- Mais d'abord, commence par me lâcher. Tu m'étrangles !  
__- Euh... désolée. »_

Aussi la jeune Midô lâcha brusquement la capuche de sa coéquipière qui se réceptionna sur une branche avant de sauter avec aisance au sol. Elle en fit de même, toutefois avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'elle. Elle n'était pas forte dans tout ce qui était escalade, et préférait largement les sports de glisse comme le surf ou le snow-board. Pour atteindre Artemis, elle était bien obligée de prendre la voie des arbres, mais rien ne changeait au fait qu'elle restait dans les dernières. Elle réussit néanmoins à descendre de son arbre -tombant sur le derrière au passage- pour se faire recevoir par un regard noir de la part de Bridget.

_« - Oui je sais, je suis lente.  
__- Un véritable escargot. »_

Clair, court, et résumant exactement le fond de sa pensée. La réplique idéale, quoi. La châtain soupira, remis bien sa capuche de sorte à ce qu'elle cache toute la partie supérieure de son visage et partit en courant en direction du terrain, suivie rapidement par Louna. L'interrogatoire de Cathy avait déjà commencé. Et de chasseur, elle était passée à gibier.

Cathy serrait des dents de douleur suite à l'impact du ballon sur sa jambe. Vissée sur le banc malgré que Célia ait voulu l'aider à se relever, une aura noire mélangeant rage et frustration s'échappait d'elle, faisant reculer les joueurs de Raimon les moins hardis. Pourtant, malgré l'excès de colère bien distinct sur le visage de la jeune Fendel, tout était dirigé vers deux personnes. Jude pour avoir cafté, Nathan pour lui avoir balancé une vraie comète. Encore heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas visé la tête ! Cathy aurait pu l'éviter, si ses foutus réflexes de joueuse de football ne l'avaient pas devancée.

_« - Enfoirés... »_

Célia se tenait un peu à l'écart, Silvia et Nelly à ses cotés. Elle essayait de faire la part des choses. Alors Cathy aurait... joué un double-jeu. Elle se serait servie d'elle pour avoir des informations. Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Jude s'avança et se posta devant la jeune Fendel qui lui lançait toujours un regard lourd en menaces du genre _« Un pas de plus et je te tue ! »._

_« - Qui t'a engagée ? Un des sous-fifres de Ray Dark ? _Cette fois, Cathy écarquilla les yeux et avala sa salive de travers, la faisant violement tousser.  
_- Nan mais t'es malade ?! Moi, travailler pour cet enfoiré de première zone ?! Plutôt crever, oui ! »_

Sérieusement, est-ce qu'elle avait une tronche à travailler pour ce malade mental qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à causer des « accidents » mortels ?! Elle inspira profondément afin de calmer son envie de meurtre grandissante. Ils pourraient lui faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, s'ils s'imaginaient qu'elle allait dénoncer les membres d'Artemis, ils se foutaient le bras dans l'œil. Elle avait encore un honneur, et si elle aurait pu se lever, elle aurait faire bouffer un ballon de foot à l'idiot de service qui avait osé faire un rapprochement entre elle et l'autre enfoiré !

_« -Alors qui ?  
__- Dans tes rêves ! Celui qui me fera dénoncer mon équipe n'est pas encore né !  
__- Donc tu fais partie d'une équipe de football ! »_En conclut Mark d'un ton enjoué. Il n'avait rien compris de la situation sauf ça ou quoi ?

Et... merde. Elle avait gaffé. Cathy vit Célia baisser les yeux au sol. Encore un mensonge de sa part. Qu'avait-elle dit de vrai, en réalité ? Une seule chose. Juste que c'était sa famille qui lui avaient transmis sa passion. Ca c'était vrai, la jeune Hills en était sûre et certaine. Elle aurait aimé la questionner à son tour, mais Nathan la devança pour poser une question qui allait surement faire sortir la blonde de ses gonds.

_« - Et de quelle équipe est-ce que tu viens ?  
__- Mais d'où t'as crû que j'allais te le dire ?!  
__- Tu en as pourtant déjà bien assez dit, Cathy Fendel. »_

Le groupe entier de jeunes footballeurs sursauta et se retourna précipitamment un seul homme. Deux jeunes filles avançaient vers eux d'un pas rapide. L'une avait le visage camouflé sous la capuche de sa veste. Aucun de ses cheveux ne se laissait voir. Quand à l'autre, à la lisse chevelure ébène, elle fixait de ses iris d'un rouge sanguin Cathy qui grimaça. Et re-merde, la cavalerie arrive. Et elle semblait très, mais alors très en colère ! Louna se posta entre elle et les joueurs de Raimon, leur lançant un regard à la fois glacial et meurtrier. Son acolyte vint passer son bras gauche sous l'épaule droite de Cathy afin de l'aider à se relever. Enfin, elle la releva sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

_« - Toi, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours te mettre dans les emmerdes.  
__- Rho ça va, Louna ! Essaie de te prendre un ballon dans la jambe, pour voir !  
__- Ca tu vois ma cocotte, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre !  
__- Queuhoi ?!»_

Alors que les deux adolescentes allaient s'envoyer de nouvelles piques et même recourir à la violence, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois, la jeune fille qui les accompagnait entreprit d'intervenir, d'une voix calme et posée, non sans pousser un long soupir pour la peine. Quelle bande de gamines.

_« - Là n'est pas la question. Tu as mentionné notre équipe. Tu nous mets toutes en danger.  
__- Désolée B... Quince. »_

Elle s'était rattrapée à temps, prononcer son prénom aurait pu être une erreur fatale. Dans tous les cas il y avait une bonne baffe à la clé ! _« Quince »,_ signifiant « quinze » en espagnol. 15, l'éternel numéro inscrit sur son maillot de football. Louna soupira et se reconcentra sur Raimon. Ils avaient blessé l'une des leurs. Elle jeta un regard hostile à Nathan, vu que c'était lui qui avait tiré. Un vrai boulet de canon d'ailleurs, étonnant de la part d'un défenseur. Encore, ça aurait été Dragonfly, elle aurait un temps soit peu compris. Raimon avait de bons joueurs, forts et redoutables, mais l'une des règles d'Artemis devait s'appliquer. Celle de défendre l'honneur d'une joueuse quand celui-ci est malmené. Raimon avaient osé lancer les hostilités, ils allaient le regretter. Amèrement.

Mark allait prendre la parole mais Bridget le fit avant lui. Elle aussi connaissait les règles, et elle se devait de les appliquer, en tant que vice-capitaine d'Artemis. De plus, elle pouvait parler, ou plutôt réciter le discours adéquat à la situation, sans risques puisqu'en cinq ans sa voix avait beaucoup changé, du moins trop pour qu'on puisse reconnaitre la personne à qui elle appartenait.

_« - Demain à midi, rendez-vous ici. Tout retard sera considéré comme un forfait. Ne prévenez pas les médias. Vous allez comprendre votre douleur face à la puissance d'Artemis.  
__- Eh mais attendez, qu'est-ce que... »_

Le capitaine de Raimon ne put terminer sa phrase que Louna sortit une bombe à fumée de sa poche et l'envoya se fracasser au sol. L'engin artisanal se fissura et libera un épais nuage gris souris, bien assez épais pour permettre aux trois joueuses d'Artemis de prendre la fuite dans les arbres sans se faire voir. Elles s'étaient trop éternisées, il fallait rentrer à l'internat faire soigner cette andouille de Cathy qui s'était encore mise dans de beaux draps. Gwen allait sans doute crier. C'était même sûr et certain. Bon ben ce soir : pêtage de plombs de la capitaine. Faudra juste penser à prendre du pop corn, cette fois-ci. Parce que les engueulades de Gwen, ça durait longtemps. Très longtemps.

* * *

L'épaisse fumée grisâtre commença peu à peu à se dissiper. Les membres de Raimon qui avaient été pris dans le nuage irritant toussaient pourtant toujours aussi violemment. A leur plus grand soulagement, ils se stoppèrent lorsque la fumée disparut dans sa totalité. Ils prirent tous un grand bol d'air frais avant de remarquer une chose : les trois mistinguettes s'étaient faites la malle. Kévin brailla haut et fort une panoplie d'insultes à l'égard de la brunette qui avait balancé cette -pour reprendre les propos exacts du rose- _« putain de bordel de merde de bombe à fumée ! »._Oui, son vocabulaire était riche à en pleurer...

_« - Célia, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Jude venait de s'approcher de sa soeur qui s'était rassise sur le banc qu'elle occupait il y a quelques minutes, la mine triste et poussant un long soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cathy, une espionne ? Mais au compte de quelle équipe, au juste ? Elle avait l'air si sincère quand elle parlait, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche lui avait paru être la pure réalité. Mais il n'en était rien. Finalement, malgré ce que son frère lui avait enseigné sur l'art de décoder les gens, toutes les heures qu'il y avait passé, elle était incapable de voir leurs mauvais cotés. Toujours une raison valable d'y croire. Toujours le bénéfice du doute. Et elle s'était trompée. Elle, Célia Hills, la conseillère de Raimon, celle qui devait les renseigner, s'était trompée sur toute la ligne en renseignant l'ennemi.

Voyant que son frère la regardait toujours, elle prit une grande inspiration, se leva de son banc et sourit, se voulant rassurante. Elle était sûre qu'il n'allait pas y croire, mais qu'il allait au moins se prendre au jeu. Juste pour éviter de la faire culpabiliser.

_« - Bien sûr que ça va ! Je vais au club presse me renseigner sur cette soi-disant « Artemis ». Ce doit être le nom de leur équipe. »_

Son faux sourire se transforma en vrai en imaginant ses futures recherches. Il était temps d'entrer pour elle de passer à l'action !

Mark, quand à lui, eh bien... avait comme qui dirait un temps d'absence. Un sourire à moitié abruti sur le visage, il essayait de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était arrivé trop vite pour lui, il avait besoin de faire le point. Bon, récapitulons. Au départ, tout le monde s'entrainait. Puis, Cathy est arrivée d'un pas rayonnant et tout sourire. Elle a commencé à discuter avec Célia à propos de Raimon et d'un journal, s'il avait bien compris. Ensuite, Nathan et Jude ont cessé leur entrainement respectif pour vérifier quelque chose sur le portable de ce dernier. Ca encore, ça allait, il arrivait à comprendre. La partie qui lui avait échappé était juste le début de l'altercation. Ce qu'il avait retenu par la suite, c'était que deux filles s'étaient jointes à Cathy et l'avaient emmenée, pour juste après défier Raimon en match amical. Mais alors...

_« - Cool, on va jouer au foot ! »_

Les autres joueurs se stoppèrent l'espace d'une seconde, éberlués, pour finalement crier en unisson un _« Idiot ! »_sur leur capitaine qui n'avait rien compris du tout à cet énervement si soudain. Kévin se retint de lui balancer un ballon dans la tête, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe droite. Mais quelle andouille ! Ils allaient jouer contre une équipe dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Que ce soit d'où ils viennent, de leur tactique de jeu ou ne serait-ce que le nom d'un de leurs joueurs. Enfin, il y avait Cathy mais vu sa jambe, il était fort probable pour qu'elle ne joue pas. Sur ce coup-là, Nathan avait tiré un peu trop fort. Mais si ça avait été Kévin, Axel ou même Jude... non, même pas la peine de l'imaginer.

_« - Au fait, où est Axel ? Demanda Silvia dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.  
__- A l'hôpital, au chevet de Julia. C'est un grand frère très dévoué. _Lui répondit Nelly, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire aux lèvres. _Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard. »_

La brunette sourit à son tour et se reconcentra sur le reste de l'équipe. Ils allaient reprendre l'entrainement lorsque Max poussa un cri, pointant le ciel de son index gauche.

_« - Mais c'est quoi ça ?! »_

Tous relevèrent la tête en même temps. Des objets non-identifiées filaient dans les airs, à une vitesse où si ça n'avait pas été en plein jour et trop proche du sol, on aurait pensé à des étoiles filantes. Sauf que celles-ci étaient noires aux reflets verts. C'était tout sauf naturel. Leur vitesse était telle qu'elles fendaient les nuages, les faisaient tourbillonner pour finalement les faire disparaitre. Une explosion retentit plus loin, secouant le sol du terrain. La secousse dura une dizaine de seconde, bien assez longtemps pour tétaniser les joueurs. Beaucoup tombèrent, déstabilisés par le sol qui n'était pas stable. Lorsque le mini tremblement de terre fut terminé, une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva dans le ciel, masquant le soleil et plongeant la ville dans l'ombre. Silvia se releva, tremblante. Elle connaissait l'endroit où les objets filant dans le vent avaient atterri.

_« - La fumée... Elle vient du collège !  
__- Oh non, Célia ! »_

* * *

Jude fut le premier à s'élancer en direction de l'établissement scolaire que tous ici fréquentaient, craignant pour la vie de sa jeune soeur. Les autres ne tardèrent à le rejoindre. Soudain, le groupe se stoppa, sous le choc devant le carnage. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ça. Le portail était arraché, les locaux des clubs, que ce soit celui de tennis, de basket ou de judo, étaient en miettes. Les trois bâtiments principaux n'étaient plus qu'un amas de pierres et de cendres, sur lesquels quelques rares parties encore debout menaçaient de tomber à leur tour. Les élèves paniqués étaient en train d'être évacués par les professeurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur frayeur. Certains y arrivaient, d'autres non. Dans tous les cas, ils faisaient un recensement des collégiens et les laissait partir chez eux une fois pointés. Jude chercha Célia parmi la foule d'adolescents pris de panique. Elle se détacha d'un groupe de filles terrorisées qu'elle essayait de calmer et courut vers son frère avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Mark, Nathan, Kévin et tous les autres regardaient toujours l'état de leur établissement scolaire, cloués sur place tant ils n'osaient pas y croire. Leur collège, le lieu où pendant près de quatre ans pour les troisièmes et trois ans pour les quatrièmes, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Faisant parfois hurler leurs professeurs, s'amusant au football sur le terrain qu'on leur avait permis d'utiliser. Tout était parti en fumée. Le collège Raimon était parti en fumée. Le capitaine de l'équipe posa la question que tous avaient en tête, la plus évidente. Car c'était évident, ce n'était pas accidentel.

_« - Qui... Qui a fait ça ? »_

Soudain, un ballon fila au sommet des gravats du bâtiment principal, en rejoignit deux autres de la même couleur. Noir et vert. Les soi-disant étoiles aperçues un peu plus tôt. Les trois sphères bicolores lévitèrent en exécutant un cercle autour d'un nuage de fumée. Cette dernière commença à disparaitre. Deux mains vinrent attraper deux des ballons. Un parfait contraste entre les deux. L'une était énorme, masculine et aux courts doigts potelés. La seconde était petit, féminine, aux longs doigts fins. Quand à la troisième balle, un pied vint la stopper d'un coup sec.

Le nuage noir disparut complètement, laissant voir les trois personnes surement à l'origine du carnage sans précédent qui venait de se dérouler. Le premier, grand et à la carrure imposante, avait de petits yeux noirs, un nez deux fois plus gros que ces derniers et des cheveux bleus faisant plus penser à des algues qu'à autre chose. La deuxième, l'unique membre féminin du trio, avait des yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux violets attachés en chignon. Sur son front était accroché un talisman de la même couleur que ses iris tandis qu'un triangle rouge marquait chacune de ses joues. Quand à la troisième personne du groupe, un tout petit peu plus grand que sa coéquipière, un sourire railleur se dessinait sur son visage. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre brillaient d'amusement devant la mine déconfite des élèves. Ses cheveux d'un vert pomme étaient coiffés en tourbillon sur le dessus de sa tête, faisant plus penser à une glace italienne qu'à une perceuse.

Comparé à beaucoup de ses amis qui gardaient leur colère pour eux, Mark n'hésita pas une seule seconde à hausser le ton, montrant son énervement certain.

_« - Qui êtes-vous ?! »_

Devant l'audace du jeune Evans, l'expression faciale du vert changea. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage, bien plus sadique. La violette à ses cotés sourit à son tour, de manière plus douce mais avec le même amusement. Cependant, comparé à son coéquipier, elle semblait moins encline à la violence. Ce fut ce dernier qui apporta sa réponse au châtain.

_« Le début de votre cauchemar. »_

* * *

_Dimanche 02 mars, 10h00. Collège TC Artemis_

_« - Ainsi donc, ils sont enfin passés à l'attaque... »_

Assise derrière son bureau en bois sombre, Marine Caith était occupée à visionner l'écran de son ordinateur, un bloc-notes ouvert et un stylo débouché posés à coté d'elle. Les coudes appuyés sur le meuble, la tête entre les mains, elle voyait parfaitement au travers de ses lunettes à la monture argentée ces trois loustiques apparus d'on ne sait où. Le reste d'entre eux n'était pas là, cependant, pour elle c'était sans importance. Ils en avaient mis du temps, à se manifester. Mais maintenant, ils venaient de mettre un pied dans la tombe, en osant se montrer. Ils allaient tomber. Et après eux, c'était les autres qui allaient tomber, comme une chaîne de dominos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, cette chose indéfinissable qui suivait inlassablement son cours. Juste une question de temps.

En cinq ans, ils se décidaient enfin à pointer le bout de leur nez. Eh bien, on pourra dire qu'ils avaient pris leur temps. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Marine attrapa un cadre, renversé sur son bureau de sorte à cacher ce qu'il contenait. Elle le releva, toujours avec cette même difficulté, pour ensuite brutalement l'abaisser. Elle soupira, même après toutes ces années, elle ne parvenait pas à la regarder. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois, elle se dégonflait et baissait les bras.

Résignée, elle se leva de son bureau, descendit les escaliers en colimaçon avec lenteur et se dirigea vers la sortir du bâtiment principal. Dehors, sur le terrain de football, un petit groupe d'élèves curieuses s'était rassemblé autour de l'équipe. Deux joueuses manquaient à l'appel, ce qui faisait un total de douze personnes. Cathy était assise sur un banc, une poche de glace sur la jambe, tandis qu'elle se faisait sermonner par Gwen pour son imprudence. Louna lisait un livre sur celui d'à coté tandis que Bridget écoutait la musique de son mp3, adossée à un arbre. Elle n'entendait pas et ne voulait pas entendre ce que sa capitaine disait, que ce soit à elle ou à l'une de ses coéquipières. Elle s'en foutait, elle attendait juste que sa propre colère se calme. Elle regrettait d'avoir suivi le protocole d'Artemis. Défier Raimon... mais bordel, quelle connerie ! Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas être leur ennemie ! Ah ça, Marine devait être fière d'elle, de l'avoir envoyée protéger Cathy. Parce que ce n'était qu'une feinte, elle le comprenait à présent ! Rien qu'à son sourire victorieux, elle l'avait compris.

Bridget ouvrit sa veste, fit aller son pendentif en forme de ballon de football entre ses doigts, nostalgique. Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas s'ôter une idée de la tête. Marine avait tout prévu, elle le sentait. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Parce qu'elle savait que quoi que les deux équipes fassent, c'était elle qu'elle allait viser. Jouer contre ses anciens amis qui la croyaient à six pieds sous terre n'était que la première étape. Et si celle-là était dure, même très dure à surmonter, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour la seconde ? Parce que non, Marine n'allait pas en rester là.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 4. Qui ma foi était bien amusant à écrire. Pas autant que le précédent mais quand même. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai pu en faire baver à Cathy! _*SBAFF*_**

**Nan, je plaisante. Je suis pas sadique au point de vouloir gravement blesser mes personnages. La preuve, j'ai eu mal pour elle. Méchant Nathou, ça s'fait pas de balancer des ballons comme ça! _*évite une converse* _Waaaah!**

**Ca faisait un bout de temps que je voulais déclencher un match entre Raimon et Artemis, bah je suis contente d'avoir trouvé le déclencheur. Et en même temps, je fais intervenir Alius avec Gemini Storm, c'est-y pas beau la vie? _*Re-SBAFF* Ouais bon ça va, j'ai compris... _J'ai remarqué qu'on oubliait souvent (pour pas dire tout le temps) qu'il n'y avait pas que les trois élites, à Alius. Gemini Storm et Epsilon passent trop souvent à la trappe, alors qu'elles ont leur importance elles aussi. Donc du coup, c'est sur elles que je me base. Le frangin de Calypso, vous l'avez reconnu? Oui? Non? Bah pour ceux qui connaissent Epsilon, ce sera pas sorcier de trouver.**

**A bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**¡Buenos dìas la gente! Me voici de retour avec le cinquième chapitre. La taille est encore assez conséquente, près de 8 000 mots tout de même, mais je trouvais que c'était nécéssaire. De toute façons, tous les chapitres ont à peu près la même taille, donc il n'y a rien de trop choquant. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à faire certains passages, mais j'espère que ceux qui liront ce chapitre l'apprécieront. Parce que j'y ai mis beaucoup de temps.**

**Bonne lecture à vous! Et le mot clé du prologue était "cachée"**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven = Pas à moi. Ma connerie = Level-5 pas en vouloir.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 5~**_

_**« Les défaites nous ramènent aux choses essentielles, tandis que les succès ne font que nous en éloigner. »  
**(Ronald Lavallée)_

Dimanche 02 mars, 10h50. Collège Raimon.  
_  
L__'__Alius Academy_. Des extraterrestres venus dominer la Terre par leur maîtrise du football.

C'était ainsi que s'étaient présentés les trois individus qui avaient dévasté sans la moindre once de compassion le collège Raimon. Ils avaient disparu en un claquement de doigts, laissant les joueurs contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Le bâtiment principal et ceux latéraux n'étaient plus que gravats et cendres. Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout y était passé. Même le local de football. Il était certes vieux, il avait certes été fragilisé par ses décennies d'existence, par ses quarante ans de vide, mais il était gorgé de souvenirs, de nostalgie, d'une partie de l'âme de l'ancien Inazuma Eleven. Le détruire, c'était détruire une part de leur histoire. Pour Mark, c'était un sacrilège, une chose inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, c'était impensable.

Debout face au tas de bois qu'était devenu le local, le jeune Evans essayait de digérer les récents événements. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était précipité jusqu'ici, espérant que par il ne sait quel miracle, leur abri aurait tenu le choc. Mais il n'en fut rien. Lui aussi avait subi l'assaut sauvage et non justifié des extraterrestres. Il s'était écroulé comme s'écroulerait un frêle château de carte balloté par le vent. Mark n'en revenait pas et ne voulait pas en revenir. C'était encore trop dur à supporter. Pour lui, la triste réalité était encore trop dure à encaisser.

_« - Mark ? »_

Il ne perçut même pas la douce voix de Silvia qui, inquiète de le voir quitter le groupe de la sorte, était partie le rejoindre. Le voyant droit comme un piquet devant ce qu'il était advenu de leur local, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux dans le vague, elle essaya de faire quelques pas. Un premier pour commencer, le plus difficile. Puis un deuxième par la suite, un peu plus simple. Suivi d'une longue série, afin de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparait. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune Woods posa, avec une délicatesse qu'elle seule pouvait faire preuve à l'égard du capitaine, sa main sur le bras de ce dernier.

Surpris par ce contact, le châtain se reconnecta à la réalité et se rendit compte de la présence de son amie. Son visage triste et ses yeux rendus brillants par les larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher le marqua. Malgré ces signes de tristesse, elle souriait avec son éternelle douceur, son inébranlable gentillesse. Le genre de sourire qui se propageait à la vitesse la lumière, rayonnant à un même niveau qu'elle, puisque Mark ne tarda pas à l'arborer à son tour, ses lèvres s'étirant naturellement devant son minois devenant radieux. Elle savait redonner du courage quand il le fallait, savait montrer la lumière quand on voyait les ténèbres.

_« - Hum ?  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_Demanda la brunette en voyant son ami fixer le sol.

Mark s'avança de quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent les premiers débris de l'ancien local. Il se baissa, s'empara d'une plaquette en bois et ôta la poussière qui la recouvrait. Silvia écarquilla les yeux lorsque ce qui y était inscrit fut entièrement visible

_« Club de Football »_

L'insigne du local. Elle avait tenu le coup !

_« - Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser le football pour faire le mal autour d'eux. Ce doit être un sport où l'on s'amuse et où l'on donne tout ce qu'on a, corps et âme. C'est ça, l'esprit du football ! »_

Son sourire resta toujours présent sur son visage qui avait commencé à reprendre des couleurs. Il n'allait se laisser abattre, il allait se relever, encore et toujours. Les deux amis sursautèrent alors lorsque le reste de l'équipe ainsi que les deux autres manageuses arrivèrent. Ils découvrirent à leur tour avec horreur ce qui était arrivé à leur local, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot en présence de leur capitaine, attendant sa réaction. Une réaction qui arriva sans plus attendre lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, tout sourire. Un sourire sincère qui se rependit sur le visage de quelques uns de ses amis.

_« - Salut les gars ! Vous en faites une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Tous se regardèrent, attendant que quelqu'un se désigne pour lui annoncer ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Nelly, exaspérée de ce comportement qu'elle jugeait plus qu'enfantin, s'avança avec confiance, même si le ton de sa voix le démentait clairement. Elle aussi, elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de la laisser s'extérioriser.

_« - Les extraterrestres ont déjà détruit les collèges Reiza et Gumi. D'après l'une mes sources, ils vont aussi s'en prendre au collège Umbrella. Que fait-on, Mark ? »_

La plaquette de bois glissa d'entre les mains de Mark. Ce dernier restait cloué sur place, n'en revenant pas. Trois collèges. Ils avaient déjà détruit trois collèges, bon sang ! Et l'équipe de football d'Umbrella était toute nouvelle, sans réelle expérience. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, leur établissement allait lui aussi être détruit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça... Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

_« - Ce qu'on fait ? On va leur donner un coup de main, pardi ! Ces extraterrestres ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça !_

Hochant la tête face aux paroles de leur capitaine, toute l'équipe partie en courant vers la sortie de ce qui restait du collège Raimon. Ils allaient leur montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient. Ils allaient regretter de s'en être pris à leur collège ! Direction : Umbrella !

* * *

_« - Eh ben, ils sont motivés, ces mioches !  
__- Ne t'en réjouis pas, Anna. »_

Adossées à l'un des rares murs encore debouts du local d'athlétisme, deux jeunes filles à l'uniforme autre que celui de Raimon observaient l'équipe de football partir en quatrième vitesse, comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. S'introduire ici avait été un tel jeu d'enfant que même un gosse de maternelle avec une corne de supporters aurait pu réussir avec brio. La panique qu'il y avait, aussi bien au sein des élèves que du corps enseignant, les empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, d'être attentifs aux personnes extérieures au collège qui pourraient s'y introduire. Le duo d'adolescentes en avait profité pour faire une petite estimation des dégâts, sur ordre de leur coach et de Gwen. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient été plus que conséquents à en pleurer. Toutes les deux de la même taille, l'une des deux adolescentes possédait de longs cheveux blonds lisses laissés librement détachés et des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux. Etaient-ils bleus, verts ou marrons ? Impossible de le voir. Quand à la seconde, celle qui avait été surnommée _« Anna »,_sa longue chevelure rousse et bouclée était attachée en une queue de cheval haute tandis que ses iris d'un vert marin pétillaient d'un mélange d'amusement certain et d'impatience difficilement retenue. Raimon l'intriguait au plus haut point, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir jouer contre eux, que ce soit demain ou dans un mois.

_« - Ce que t'es pessimiste !  
__- L'aura qui émane de ces aliens n'est pas banale.  
__- C'est un peu normal tu vois, ce sont des aliens, des p'tits hommes verts venus de loin ! Enfin, surtout le gamin aux yeux noirs, mais on s'en fout. »_

La jeune blonde soupira. Que sa coéquipière pouvait être immature et puérile, parfois. Comment avait-elle fait pour obtenir un tel prestige dans leur équipe, elle lui arrivait encore de se le demander. Car la puissance ne faisait pas tout, il fallait aussi savoir porter un raisonnement plausible sur la situation et agir en conséquence. Si on devait prendre deux extrêmes pour illustrer ces caractéristiques, on choisirait un stratège et un bourrin. Intelligence et force de frappe. L'un réfléchissait avant d'agir tandis que l'autre fonçait dans le tas. Il fallait juste être un mélange des deux. Si on voulait pouvoir suivre le rythme, c'était comme ça que l'on devait faire, dans l'équipe de football d'Artemis. C'était indispensable. La blondinette se demandait si son amie ne l'avait pas oublié.

_« - Je ne parlais pas de « banale » dans ce sens-là.  
__- Oh, et comment est-ce que tu en parlais, Mam'zelle je-sais-tout ? _Ironisa Anna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
_- Je parlais de quelque chose de profondément malsain, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. »_

Anna releva la tête, intriguée, son sourire effacé. Si elle disait ça, c'était que ça n'allait pas être amusant du tout. Elle parlait par expérience, et parfois, ça pouvait faire très mal. Quand une aura était aussi mauvaise, ça annonçait rapidement l'arrivée d'ennuis gros comme un troupeau d'éléphants.

_« - A ce niveau-là ?  
__- Tu n'imagines même pas... »_

* * *

_Dimanche 02 mars, 12h39. Collège Umbrella._

Comparé au collège Raimon, qui lui se situait au centre de la zone ouest de Tokyo, le collège Umbrella était un peu isolé au sud-ouest, heureusement dans le même quartier. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la porte à coté. Sachant qu'il fallait employer le moyen de transport de cette zone, soit l'un des quelques bus qui passaient toutes les demi-heures, et que le trajet en lui-même durait plus d'une heure, l'équipe de Raimon devaient garder son mal en patience.

La majorité des joueurs étaient assis, notamment Kévin qui, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, ruminait divers pensées sombre et insultes envers les aliens. C'était sûr, jamais il ne pourra les encadrer en peinture ! Nathan était quand à lui perdu dans ses pensées, semblant déconnecté de la réalité. Un détail sur la rencontre avec les joueuses d'Artemis l'avait plus intrigué qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il lui avait semblé connaitre, ou plutôt avoir déjà entendu, la voix de la fille à la capuche. En un peu plus froide et posée, mais ça lui était étrangement familier... Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Non, c'était impossible, il s'était trompé. Il s'était résolu depuis le temps, elle avait disparu et elle ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Exactement comme sa mère. Il jeta un regard à Mark qui était assis à coté de ses autres coéquipiers et qui faisait rouler son ballon de foot de son pied gauche à son pied droit et inversement. Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était tellement morne que les autres usagers du car s'étaient éloignés pour ne pas subir les mauvaises ondes que les jeunes dégageaient.

Célia, qui s'était assise entre Silvia et son frère, sortit son petit ordinateur portable dont elle ne se séparait jamais, l'alluma, et activa le moteur de recherche. Elle laissa ses doigts pianoter agilement sur le clavier, à cette grande vitesse qu'elle avait acquise avec des années de pratique. La brunette, intriguée par la recherche de son amie, regarda par-dessus son épaule gauche. Jude, ayant entendu le pianotement sur les touches en plastique, en fit de même sur la droite.

_« Google : « Artemis équipe de football » Lancement de la recherche... »_

Plusieurs adresses de sites apparurent. La bleutée en ouvrit cinq simultanément et commença sa recherche. Dans les journaux, les revues de sport (et effectivement elle se rendit compte que _« Jumpy »_ n'existait pas...), même sur le site officiel du championnat Football Frontier. Après tout, quitte à faire une recherche sur une équipe de football, autant aller sur le site du plus grand championnat japonais de cette discipline.

_« Aucun article sur ce sujet n'est paru à ce jour. »_

_« Le nom de l'équipe que vous avez entré n'existe pas. »_

_« Aucune équipe de ce nom ne se trouve dans notre base de données. »_

Ce fut le genre de réponse que les sites lui donnèrent. Tout le temps, tous sans exception. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien du tout. Nada. Que dalle. Découragée, la jeune Hills soupira. Malgré que ce n'eut l'effet que d'un murmure, les joueurs de Raimon tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Déstabilisée devant tant de paires d'yeux la dévisageant, elle rougit et se replongea dans son écran, sans pour autant y trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Toujours des sujets déviant sur des marques de vêtements féminins, des clubs de tir à l'arc, et toutes sortes de bêtises de la sorte. Ah tiens si, il y avait des textes sur la mythologie grecque... justement en grec. Pas du tout son truc.

_« - Dis Jude... »_

Le châtain releva la tête vers sa soeur. Ce ton implorant, ces yeux de chat potté d'un bleu océan brillants. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur, soupira à son tour. Bon... Il y avait une chance sur deux que ce soit ça...

_« - Quoi, Célia ?  
__- Est-ce que tu peux me le traduire ? »_

Bingo.

_« - Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible.  
__- Pourquoi, tu fais cette langue-là en option_. Répliqua sa cadette, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau si facilement.  
_- Je fais latin, pas grec.  
__- Et alors, c'est pareil, non ?  
__- Non, pas vraiment. » _Soupira le jeune Sharp. Le pire étant qu'il avait raison, car même si le grec et le latin se ressemblaient fortement, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Célia soupira à nouveau, éteignit son ordinateur portable et se calla dans son siège. Quelques minutes de plus passèrent avant que le car ne s'arrête dans la rue voisine à celle du collège Umbrella. Tous les joueurs de Raimon se ruèrent à l'extérieur du moyen de transport, suivie par leurs manageuses beaucoup plus calmes. Seules Silvia et Célia avaient suivi le groupe. Nelly avait quand à elle réquisitionné le véhicule le plus rapide que son père avait mis à sa disposition pour aller chercher Axel. Sans l'attaquant de feu, ils allaient avoir du mal à marquer des buts, même si Kévin était avec eux. Ces extraterrestres n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, Nelly espérait que Mark ne l'avait pas oublié.

Le capitaine et le reste de son équipe arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège Umbrella. Fermées à clé. Tout semblait calme, pour l'instant. Ca n'allait pas durer, Mark le savait. Il fallait qu'ils entrent, mais par le chemin normal semblait impossible.

_« - Bon... Comment est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Questionna le châtain, plus à lui-même qu'à ses coéquipiers.  
_- On escalade le portail ? » _Suggéra Timmy, mais les autres se dépêchèrent de protester. Si l'apprenti ninja était fort en escalade, ce n'était pas le cas de ses coéquipiers.

Silvia soupira. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'entrer, de prévenir l'administration de collège, les élèves, les joueurs du danger qui les menaçait. Les garçons n'avaient aucune idée sur la façon dont ils allaient faire. Ils semblaient perdus, dans l'impasse. Il fallait faire quelque chose., mais quoi ? Elle sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche. En le sortant, elle vit que l'appel entrant lui était inconnu. Elle décrocha tout de même, non sans une certaine méfiance.

_« - Allo ? »_

Célia s'approcha de son amie. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, semblant contrariée.

_« - Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tout de Bobby, Jack et Tod de s'approcher, intrigués par la mystérieuse personne qui venait d'appeler leur manageuse. Et surtout, du ton froid que celle-ci était en train d'employer.

_« - Quoi ? Le grillage à gauche, mais pourq... allo ? Allo ?! Elle a raccroché... »_

Silvia fourra son portable dans sa poche d'un geste irrité. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on lui raccroche au nez. Bon sang, quelle impolitesse ! Sans compter que son interlocutrice -la voix était féminine- n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter. Mais si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai...

_« - Mark !  
__- Quoi, Silvia, t'as trouvé un moyen d'entrer ?! »_

Le capitaine courut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son amie, empli d'un nouvel espoir, les yeux pétillants de joie. Faisant son éternel sourire de trois kilomètres de long, il sautillait sur place en attendant la réponse de la brune. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, eut un petit mouvement de recul pour sa propre sécurité, une perle d'eau sur la tempe. Okay... Il était enjoué, ça c'était sûr. Mais c'était une bonne chose, non ?

_« - On m'a dit que le grillage à gauche du portail était sectionné. On peut entre par là.  
__- Tu es sûre ? Bah allons-y, alors ! »_

Silvia sourit tandis que Mark et son équipe couraient en direction de la petite forêt à coté de l'établissement, là où s'étendait un large grillage gris sombre. La brunette savait que le châtain avait une confiance aveugle en elle, une amitié sans faille, et rien que ça lui faisait chaud au coeur, l'emplissait d'une joie sans nom. Il ne remettait jamais sa parole en doute, l'écoutait toujours. La frimousse rayonnante, la jeune Woods attrapa Célia par le poignet et s'élança rejoindre les autres, malgré les protestations de la bleutée. Tant qu'ils auraient cette mentalité, celle de toujours regarder en avant, de toujours avancer sans penser au passé, ils seront en mesure de réaliser n'importe quel exploit.

Du moins... c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

_Dimanche 02 mars, 11h43. Hôpital de Tokyo._

Blanc. Tout autour de lui n'était peint que de blanc. Les murs et les portes, à un point où seules les poignées argentées qui dépassaient de ces dernières permettaient de faire savoir qu'il y avait une chambre à cet endroit. Le plafond et le sol, blanc comme la neige aux premières lueurs du jour, brillant tant le personnel les nettoyait. Oui, même le plafond y avait droit, tous les jours, sans la moindre petite exception. Et la lumière, sensée éclairer l'endroit de sa blancheur vive, s'avérait n'être en réalité que blafarde, comme fantomatique. Le blanc était sensé représenter le bien, la pureté, les bonnes choses de ce monde. Comme les mariages ou les baptêmes. La magie bienfaitrice, celle qui faisait se mourir les ténèbres, qui chassait la nuit pour laisser place au jour.

Foutaises. Balivernes. Mensonge.

Le blanc, c'était aussi la couleur qui recouvrait du sol au plafond l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Bien plus que chez lui en Allemagne, et pourtant il était loin d'apprécier avoir des racines si éloignées. Cet endroit, c'était l'hôpital. Le lieu où l'on retenait la personne qui lui était le plus cher, bien plus que toutes les richesses de cette Terre. Une fragile petite fleur plongée dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle semblait incapable de le quitter, incapable d'échapper à son emprise. Incapable de se réveiller. Même si c'était pour son bien, pour lui, cet endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison aux barreaux d'un blanc immaculé.

Ainsi pensait Axel Blaze à chaque fois qu'il parcourait l'un de ces longs couloirs qui semblaient sans fin, ignorant les infirmières -en uniforme blanc, pour s'accorder au paysage- qui passaient à coté de lui, se demandant qui est-ce qu'il allait voir dans cet état. Trainant des pieds, ruminant de sombres pensées, un bouquet d'orchidées dans les bras. Une vingtaine de fleurs blanches, reliées par un bolduc de la même couleur. Quelle ironie, vraiment. De si fragiles orchidées pour le si fragile bouton de rose qu'était sa petite soeur. Julia, cette tendre enfant plongée au plus profond du royaume des songes depuis plus d'un an déjà. Depuis le jour où un camion l'avait « accidentellement » renversée. Depuis le jour où on avait essayé de la tuer. Tout ça pour atteindre son grand frère, pour le faire souffrir en la faisant souffrir elle. Pour l'empêcher de jouer la finale du championnat Football Frontier, ils avaient usé un ignoble stratagème. Et ils avaient gagné. Il n'avait pas joué. Il n'avait fait que rester aux cotés de sa jeune soeur pendant que ses coéquipiers subissaient la pire défaite qu'ils n'aient jamais connue. Sans leur attaquant vedette, ils n'avaient pas pu faire le poids, laissant la Royal Academy rafler le trophée pour la quarantième année consécutive. Il y avait eu ceux qui avaient lâchement fui par peur d'être blessés, ceux qui s'était tout de même interposés et qui s'étaient fait laminer. Et de tous, c'est sur lui qu'on avait rejeté la faute. Pour eux, c'était à cause de lui s'ils avaient perdu. C'était injuste... mais il s'y était résolu. Il avait voulu rester auprès de sa soeur, et il l'assumait pleinement. Ce n'était pas pour ce que lui avaient jeté ses anciens coéquipiers à la figure qu'un torrent de rancœur se déversait en lui. C'était ce qu'avait fait Ray Dark, qui pour lui était intolérable.

Axel grinça des dents, se retint de mettre un coup de poing dans le mur pour laisser s'évacuer sa colère et sa peine. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, lorsque ses nerfs avaient atteint leurs limites, et la douleur l'avait immédiatement dissuadé de recommencer. Il était en colère, certes, mais pas fou au point de se broyer le métacarpe. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement, se disant qu'il pourra se défouler à sa guise à l'entrainement de football. Il en viendrait presque à plaindre Mark d'être le gardien de l'équipe. Il ignorait totalement ce qui était advenu du collège Raimon, ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de la rivière, et ce qui était en train de se dérouler au moment même où il rendait visite à sa petite soeur. Il s'imaginait que Mark était arrivé le premier à l'entrainement, que Kévin devait se déchainer comme un grand malade sur le gardien de but ainsi que les défenseurs, et que Jack s'était justement planqué quelque part pour éviter ses tirs de fou furieux. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Blaze. Ca, c'était la routine pendant le championnat, elle n'avait pas changé et elle ne changera pas.

Il ignorait combien il avait tort. Tout était en train de changer. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Ce qui l'attendait, lui et ses amis, avait toutes les chances d'être la genèse de leur pire cauchemar.

B206... B207... Ah enfin, la voila. La chambre 208 de l'étage B. Celle de Julia. Son nom avait été inscrit en lettres métalliques en dessous du numéro de la chambre. Un ensemble de courbes argentées qui se détachaient de ce blanc trop présent pour lui indiquer ou dormait sa petite soeur. A force de venir tous les jours, Axel avait fini par connaitre le chemin par coeur. Il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder tandis que ses jambes le menaient instinctivement à sa destination. Il s'arrêta devant la plaque couleur neige, cette fine barrière qui le séparait de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Se souvenant de son état, son faible sourire se mourut pour laisser place à ce regard empli de tristesse dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire depuis bien longtemps déjà. Comment pouvait-il sourire, comment pouvait-il feindre d'être heureux alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait qu'une infime chance de se réveiller ? Que Morphée ne la lui rendra probablement jamais ? Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Il pouvait en endurer des choses, tellement de choses, mais celle-là il n'y arrivait pas. Sans Julia, il ne pouvait pas être heureux, même avec ses amis à ses cotés. Même avec Mark, ce capitaine dingue de foot abruti sur les bords capable de sortir la pire des âneries comme la plus grande des évidences, il ne pouvait pas être heureux comme à l'époque où ce petit ange était à ses cotés. L'acclamant, le soutenant de toutes ses forces, lui confectionnant des porte-bonheur de ses petites mains donnant comme vie à ses créations tant elle y mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage. Comme celui qu'elle lui avait offert le jour de la finale du championnat Football Frontier et qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce jour. Le dernier cadeau de Julia.

Elle était là. Allongée dans son lit, paisiblement endormie. Elle semblait s'être simplement assoupie, comme une enfant faisant sa sieste journalière lorsque la fatigue pointait le bout de son nez. Sauf que celle-ci durait depuis maintenant bien plus que quelques malheureuses heures. En un an, combien avaient bien pu s'écouler ? Axel préférait ne pas le savoir. Le nombre affligeant de jours suffisait amplement à le décourager.

Le jeune Blaze poussa un long soupir, témoin de sa grande lassitude. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, laissant une douce brise pénétrer dans la pièce. Les volets d'un blanc transparent voltigèrent doucement, tel un voile laiteux ondulant avec légèreté. Le soleil s'infiltra par l'ouverture murale, inondant la pièce d'une pâle et chaleureuse lumière qui commençait peu à peu à réchauffer l'endroit. L'adolescent finit enfin par esquisser l'ébauche d'un sourire devant ce paysage qui ravirait petits et grands. Si Julia avait été réveillée, elle se serait surement installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder les oiseaux voltiger dans le ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se serait mise à rire en les voyant exécuter leur chorégraphie aérienne.

_« Dis grand frère, tu sais quoi ? »_

Sa si gentille petite soeur... Sa douce et innocente Julia qui, depuis qu'elle avait vu de si fragiles petits êtres danser dans le ciel, avait décrété qu'un jour, elle volera avec eux.

_« Quand je serai grande, moi aussi je volerai dans le ciel ! »_

_« - Julia... »_

Axel resserra son emprise sur le bouquet d'orchidées, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas abimer les frêles fleurs. Il les déposa dans l'un des vases posés sur la commode d'un blanc neige. Il lui en apportait un tout les jours, mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Un bouquet de roses fraiches d'un tendre rosé trônait dans un vase décoré de bleu, parmi toutes les autres compositions blanches. Qui pouvait bien les amener ? Son père, peut-être ? Non, il ne prendrait jamais le temps pour quelque chose d'une telle « stupidité » selon lui. Il se contentait de couvrir les frais médicaux de sa fille, se souciait peu de son fils autrement que par ses résultats scolaires qui pour lui devaient être des plus exemplaires. Il voulait en faire le major de sa promotion, et rien que le fait qu'un génie comme Jude Sharp fasse partie des collégiens de Raimon ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée. Etre le meilleur partout, tout le temps, telle était sa devise. Axel, lui, s'en fichait royalement. Il avait depuis longtemps coupé les ponts avec ce semblant de figure paternelle auquel il s'était vainement accroché par le passé. La seule personne qui comptait à présent était Julia. Seulement Julia.

A l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux, l'adolescent sectionna le bolduc qui retenait les tiges des orchidées et les plongea dans l'eau d'un des vases vides. Il éparpilla les fleurs, laissant respirer l'ensemble. Tout en faisant cela, dos à sa petite soeur, il lui raconta à nouveau comment s'était passée la finale du Football Frontier. Il ignorait si elle pouvait l'entendre, si elle comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu tout contact avec le monde réel. Il imaginait quelle sorte de réponse elle lui dirait si elle était réveillée.

_« - Axel... »_

Il sursauta, resta interdit quelques secondes, puis continua son ouvrage, soit ébouter chacune des fleurs, les roses également. Et voila, il prenait ça tellement à coeur qu'il croyait que Julia lui avait parlé. Mais c'était impossible. Impossible...

_« - Grand... frère... »_

Il se figea à nouveau. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, cette voix ne pouvait pas être créée par son subconscient. Doucement, le jeune Blaze se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux s'ouvrant doucement, dévoilant leur couleur chocolatée. Ceux de sa petite soeur qu'il croyait clos à jamais. Sa jolie frimousse était tournée dans sa direction, le fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Julia... Son adorable Julia qui venait de s'éveiller après une longue et interminable année de sommeil.

_« - Julia... »_

Sous le choc, Axel laissa la paire de ciseaux tomber au sol et rebondir sur le carrelage. Il courut au lit de sa soeur, s'y agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette. Cette dernière dégagea avec peine sa main de sous l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait, la tendit à son grand frère. Il l'attrapa, la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne croyait pas à ce miracle. Sa soeur, son trésor, tant de fois il avait rêvé de ce jour. Celui où il pourrait enfin de nouveau entendre sa voix, voir ses si jolis yeux brillant comme un millier d'étoiles. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, de grosses larmes depuis si longtemps refoulées se mirent à rouler en cascade sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Julia s'était réveillée, elle s'était enfin réveillée. Axel s'assit sur le lit et prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras, témoignant de toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, de tout le soulagement qu'il éprouvait en la voyant les yeux ouverts. Et Julia, elle, sourit à cette douce étreinte de son grand frère. Elle l'avait entendue. Tout ce temps, elle avait entendu sa voix. Celle qui l'avait tirée du royaume des songes, qui l'avait ramenée à la réalité. La voix de cet être si cher à son coeur qui l'avait sauvée.

* * *

A la porte de la chambre, une fine silhouette regardait, attendrie, ces retrouvailles si émouvantes. Appuyée contre la plaque de bois, elle faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit. Pour ne pas les déranger. Par respect pour cette vaillante famille, pour ce frère qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout, qui avait traversé d'horribles moments où beaucoup à sa place auraient abandonné. Lui qui s'était jeté corps et âme dans la bataille pouvait de nouveau voir son soleil briller. Son rang de fille unique l'empêchait de ressentir elle aussi un tel amour fraternel, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour eux. Heureuse pour lui.

_« - Ah voila, la B208... »_

Deux assistants, toujours à la traine comme à leur habitude, vinrent à la rencontre de la jeune fille qui les fit taire d'un signe de la main, les empêchant d'entrer dans la chambre par la même occasion. Les deux occupants de cette dernière semblaient n'avoir rien entendu. Tant mieux.

_« - Attendez.  
__- Mais... Mademoiselle Nelly, on n'a pas le temps... »_

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase. La jeune Raimon venait de le dévisager, lui et son collègue, avec ce regard noir si expressif. _« Faites ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus et vous le regretterez pour le restant de vos jours. »_Oui, cela voulait dire ça. L'adolescente n'était certes encore qu'au collège, mais elle avait cette force de persuasion digne d'une adulte qui intimait le respect aux plus vieux comme aux plus jeunes. Quand elle avait demandé qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital pour aller chercher quelqu'un, personne n'avait cherché à savoir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait. Ils avaient obéi, point final. Là, elle leur intimait de faire exactement la même chose. De se taire et de la laisser gérer. Et ce qu'elle voulait faire, là maintenant, c'était simplement laisser un frère et une soeur ensemble, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Leur laisser ces retrouvailles tant espérées, sans savoir quelle ampleur le conflit extérieur s'apprêtait à prendre.

* * *

A Umbrella, le cauchemar des collégiens venait tout juste de commencer. Les joueurs de Raimon avaient réussi à se faufiler à travers l'une des brèches présentes dans le grillage. Les morceaux de fer entrelacés avaient été comme déchiquetés, bon nombre avaient volé en éclat, laissant au reste des bouts coupants comme des lames de rasoirs. Timmy avait d'ailleurs réussi à se faire une entaille à la main. Célia et Silvia avaient été aidées par les garçons qui ne s'étaient pas encore précipités comme des cinglés en direction du terrain, soit Jude et Nathan.

L'Alius Academy se tenait face aux trois seuls membres de l'équipe ayant eu assez de courage pour ne pas détaler comme des lapins. Tout leur corps tremblait. Si jamais ils faisaient ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant, ils étaient sûr de tomber tant ils étaient liquéfiés sur place. Les extraterrestres leur lancèrent un défi qu'ils refusèrent d'emblée, tant à cause de leur peur que de leur bon sens. Après tout, à quoi se battre de cette sorte allait-il servir, si ce n'est causer encore plus de destruction ? Cette réponse ne sembla pas du tout satisfaire Janus, capitaine de Gemini Storm qui justement, tempêta.

_« - Soit. Si vous ne voulez pas vous battre, nous allons détruire votre collège.  
__- Quoi ?! _Lou Edmonds, capitaine d'Umbrella, fut le seul à s'avancer suite à la stupeur. Cependant, il revint rapidement aux cotés de se coéquipiers en voyant son interlocuteur sourire d'une manière peu, mais vraiment peu rassurante.  
_- Les faibles ne sont d'aucune utilité. Combattez et perdez, ou disparaissez. »_

La jeune fille du nom de Pandora qui se tenait à ses cotés sourit à son tour, de cette manière à la fois douce et amusée qu'elle avait déjà laissé paraitre. D'un coup de pied jugé faible de sa part, elle fit rouler un ballon de football noir et vert jusqu'à ceux de son capitaine. Ce dernier, sans même prendre le temps de viser, l'envoya sur l'équipe que Gemini Storm était venue anéantir. La balle frôla le blond, sectionnant quelques mèches au passage, avant de percutter un mur une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle le perfora littéralement, y laissant un trou d'un mètre de diamètre. La fondation ainsi fragilisée ne résista pas davantage et commença à s'écrouler.

_« - Arrête ça ! »_

Mark et le reste de Raimon arrivèrent en trombe, s'interposant entre Gemini Storm et Umbrella, prêt à en découdre face à ces envahisseurs. Kevin fulminait et gardait la mâchoire serrée, surement pour éviter de balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur la patate, soit l'intégralité des insultes que comptait son dictionnaire personnel. D'autres comme Tod sautillaient sur place. Sauf que là, on pouvait aussi supposer qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir en courant sous le coup de la peur. Janus ne darda pas un seul regard sur une autre personne que le jeune Evans. Ce gosse lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... Mais qui, il n'arrivait à s'en remémorer.

_« - Toi... Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part.  
__- Je suis Mark Evans, le capitaine de Raimon ! Et nous allons t'empêcher de détruire d'autres collèges, toi et ton équipe ! »_

Galileo, le gardien qui accompagnait le duo, afficha un sourire malsain et craqua les phalanges de ses grosses mains. Pandora ferma les yeux et plaça l'une des siennes devant sa bouche, réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire. Cela l'amusait, mais elle resta discrète tandis que Janus, lui, n'hésita pas à rire au nez du châtain. Il s'empara d'un ballon, cette fois-ci noir et blanc, et lui infligea un coup de pied qui lui sembla des plus banals. La balle fila pourtant à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction du gardien. Ce dernier parvint à la stopper, mais retomba sur le derrière à cause de l'impact. Il fixa ses mains, éberlué devant une telle puissance de frappe. Il n'avait même pas pris d'élan avant de tirer !

_« - Tu penses pouvoir nous battre ? Essaie un peu, misérable humain. »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 8h04. Hôpital de Tokyo._

Mark s'éveilla doucement, la tête lourde et douloureuse. Le moindre mouvement de ses mains le brûlait, comme un brasier le consumant à petit feu, le rongeant de l'intérieur tel un poison suffocant. Chaque battement de coeur lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans les tempes. Les yeux encore dans le vague, la vue toujours floutée, il tenta de se redresser sans prendre en compte la douleur qui le tailladait mais se ravisa. Il commença peu à peu à retrouver ses cinq sens, la vue en l'occurrence. Il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une pièce d'une blancheur ridicule tant elle était immaculée. A coté de son lit s'en trouvait d'autre, occupés vu les bosses sous les couettes.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais se rendit compte de la présence d'un poids sur ses jambes. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient dû rester à son chevet et s'endormir. Ce fut en tout cas le cas de Tod à sa droite et de Silvia à sa gauche. Les cernes sous leurs yeux fermés trahissaient leur manque de sommeil. Sur l'un des canapés placé dans la chambre, Nathan semblait assoupi lui aussi. Un large pansement barrait sa joue gauche. Il en était de même pour Kevin, qui occupait le second canapé. Mark remarqua par ailleurs que Tod aussi était blessé. Tous ses coéquipiers... avaient été blessés. Et il savait que c'était à cause de lui, de sa trop grande négligence.

Le jeune Evans se creusa la tête, chercha à se souvenir du match du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il y parvint avec plus ou de mal. Dés les premières minutes après le coup de sifflet, Gemini Storm avait largement dominé le jeu. Leur vitesse avait aisément surpassé celle de Nathan, qui était pourtant le joueur le plus rapide de Raimon. Les deux attaquants de l'équipe extraterrestre, Diam et Rihm, avaient passé les défenseurs sans la moindre difficulté, déjouant leurs super-techniques et les retournant même contre eux. Sam et Maxwell étaient rentrés en collision suffisamment fort pour être sonnés. Et malgré la _« Main Magique »,_la meilleur technique de gardien que Mark connaissait, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'aller dire bonjour aux filets, emportant le ballon avec lui. Leur puissance de frappe, sans même avoir à utiliser de super-techniques, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle de Kevin. C'était tellement plus puissant que ça en devenait... effrayant. Oui, c'était effrayant.

A la fin de la première mi-temps, plus personne n'arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes. L'équipe venait d'encaisser un 15-0 en faveur de Gemini, ainsi que de nombreux coups et blessures, que certains pourraient qualifier de « dommages collatéraux ». Ils se prenaient une véritable pâtée, dans les plus grandes règles de l'art. Sans compter qu'Axel était toujours porté absent lorsque le sifflet signifiant le début de la seconde mi-temps à retenti.

Il était arrivé à peine deux minutes plus tard et était entré sur le terrain à la place de Sam. Avec lui, l'équipe pensait pouvoir revenir au score, tenir tête à ces aliens. Mais il n'en fut rien. Galileo, le gardien de but, parvint à arrêter tous les tirs de l'attaquant de feu, sa _« Tornade de Feu » _et _« L'Eclair pulvérisant »_-en trio avec Jude et Mark- y compris. Pour couronner le tout, le jeune Evans se reçut à très courte distance un tir de Rihm pile entre les deux yeux. Le choc fut tel qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ce fut le noir total.

Lorsque Mark avait repris connaissance, il était donc dans cette chambre d'hôpital, cloué au lit avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses deux amis qui dormaient ses jambes, et soupira longuement en posant le plat de sa main sur son front.

_« - Alors... On a perdu.  
__- Une défaite cuisante, même. »_

L'adolescent dirigea son regard vers son ami aux cheveux bleu.

_« - Nathan ? Tu ne dors pas ?  
__- A ce que je sache, Mark, je ne suis pas somnambule. Donc non, je ne dors pas. »_

Ah... Etait-ce nécessaire de préciser que Mark se sentait tout con après avoir posé cette question à la réponse si évidente ? Parce qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Le châtain baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain un grand intérêt aux petits dessins sur sa couverture. Il entendit des bruits de pas, suivi de celui d'une chaise que l'on tire. Surpris, il redressa brusquement la tête, faisant s'accentuer son mal de tête.

_« - Eh, vas-y doucement !  
__- Diagnostic ?  
__- Commotion.  
__- Cérébrale ?  
__- Ouais._

Mark ralla, plaça son oreiller de sorte à pouvoir s'adosser de manière plus confortable. Voila donc d'où venait l'horrible mal de crâne qui le prenait depuis son réveil. Il n'en était pas à sa première commotion, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça faisait un mal de chien. Cette fois, sa mère allait lui passer le pire savon de sa vie si elle apprenait qu'il était à l'hôpital. Nathan soupira, se retenant bien de rire devant la moue enfantine qu'affichait son ami d'enfance. Il n'était pas rare que les conversations entre eux ne s'en tiennent qu'à un mot par phrase. D'une part, le bleuté n'était pas vraiment d'une nature bavarde, au contraire du châtain. Et d'autre part, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que les mots avaient peu à peu perdu de leur importance. Il en fallait peu pour comprendre la question ou la réponse de l'un ou de l'autre. Totalement opposés d'un coté, totalement complémentaires de l'autre. Les deux pôles d'un aimant. Le recto et le verso. Le noir et le blanc.

_« - Il y a d'autres blessés ? »_

Ah tiens, il commençait à retrouver sa langue.

_« - Jim, Maxwell, Steve, Sam et Timmy sont cloués au lit. Kevin et Axel ont juste quelques coupures, Jude s'est tordu le poignet et les trois manageuses n'ont rien. Quand à toi, pas de foot pendant au moins trois jours.  
__- Quoi ?! Trois jours ?!  
__- Oui. Comme quoi, tu as beau avoir la tête presque vide, elle ne peut pas arrêter n'importe quoi. Au fait, Willy s'est aussi reçu des coups mais ils n'ont pas tapé assez fort pour l'assommer. Ca c'est dommage. _Soupira le bleuté en croisant les bras sur son torse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
_- Méchant !  
__- Réaliste, nuance. »_

Les deux adolescents rirent ensemble. Willy pouvait être le pire emmerdeur de leur collège, arrogant et hautain à vouloir l'envoyer sur Neptune à coup de pied au cul, Nathan n'espérait pas pour autant le voir atterrir à l'hôpital. Il savait par expérience que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il se stoppa brutalement, redevenant bien trop sérieux pour que ce ne soit pas grave. La couleur ambrée de son unique iris visible s'était assombrie et toute trace de sourire avait disparue de son visage.

_« - Mark. On est le trois mars.  
__- Le trois mars... Ca veut dire qu'à midi...  
__- Oui. Artemis. »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 12h02. Terrain de football de la rivière._

_« - Ils sont en retard. Elle en met du temps à aller les chercher. »_

Louna se retourna dans le plus grand calme vers les membres de son équipe. Cathy s'était assise sur un banc et ruminait ce qui semblait être des insultes très gratinées, Anna s'amusait à faire rebondir le ballon de football sur son pied et toutes les autres membres d'Artemis discutaient entre elles. Bridget, quand à elle, s'était installée un peu à l'écart du groupe, assise en tailleur à même l'herbe. Elle avait pris soin de cacher son visage et ses cheveux sous la capuche de sa veste qui lui retombait sur les épaules. Sa tenue de football n'ayant pas de capuche intégrée, elle devait faire avec ce qu'elle avait. Système D, alias « Système Démerde », comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler.

La jeune Caith triturait nerveusement son collier, les mains tremblantes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie sous l'emprise d'une telle angoisse. En elle se mélangeaient en un tourbillon informe une panoplie de sentiments différents. Peur, appréhension, peine, impatience, peut-être même... joie ? La joie de revoir ses deux amis d'enfance ? Non ! Elle s'infligea une puissante claque mentale, celles qui enverrait n'importe qui valser contre un mur. Elle ne devait pas se faire voir, elle ne devait pas réduire ses cinq années d'efforts à néant à cause d'une stupide impulsion. Ils... Ils ne devaient pas renouer le contact, ils devaient continuer de la croire morte. Pour leur bien.

_« -...ce ! Eh, Quince ! Allo, la Terre à la Lune, faut que t'émerge, là ! »_

La jeune fille sursauta violement. Levant la tête, ses yeux océan croisèrent ceux améthyste de Gwen. Poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, la capitaine soupira d'agacement.

_« - Ah bah enfin ! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle !  
__-... Désolée. »_

La blonde soupira. Ben voyons, ce n'était pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. Elle s'assit à coté de son amie, légèrement inquiète par son manque de réaction. Il était midi passé et Raimon n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Malgré qu'elle trouve cela dommage, Gwen commença à penser qu'après leur match face à Gemini Storm, ils étaient trop amochés pour se déplacer jusqu'ici. Ce serait compréhensible, d'après le rapport que lui avait fait Anna, ils avaient bien dégusté. Ce serait même étonnant que tous s'en soient sortis indemnes. Nouveau soupir. Si ça se trouvait, elles s'étaient déplacées jusqu'à Tokyo pour rien !

_« - Ils vont venir..._ Murmura la châtain, plus pour elle-même que pour sa capitaine.  
_- T'as dis quelque chose ?  
__- Raimon va venir. Mark ne louperait jamais un match, même s'il était seul à jouer. Il aime trop le foot pour ça. Et Nathan tiens toujours ses engagements.  
__- Tu parles par expérience ? »_

Bridget sursauta de nouveau, surprise de cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Bon sang, si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par faire des sauts de lapin ! Un sourire réussit malgré elle à franchir sa carapace de glace et à se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres.

_« - Oui, par expérience. »_

Gwen se renferma. Ainsi donc, elle était encore attachée à eux... La coach avait raison... encore une fois. Bridget n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur le passé, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Soit, alors elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Ses poings se serrèrent, son regard devint plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Elle allait la détester après ça, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Mais la blonde était résignée, elle ne fera pas demi-tour. Les paroles de la coach résonnaient dans sa tête, tournaient en boucle encore et encore, lui rappelant la tâche qu'elle avait acceptée sans vraiment hésiter.

_« Emploie la violence... et laisse-les découvrir son vrai visage. »_

* * *

**Et v'la le cinquième chapitre! Avec enfin un peu d'action, c'est pas trop tôt! Je n'ai retransmis la castagne entre Gemini et Raimon exprès pour montrer le vilain coup que s'est reçu Mark. Un ballon en pleine poire de la part de Rihm, ça pardonne pas. Cette fille a une force de colosse, c'est limite effrayant.**

**Gemini Storm est enfin véritablement entrée en action. Cette équipe, elle risque de looongtemps apparaitre dans cette fiction. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est ma préférée et qu'on en parle jamais. C'est la révolte, mes gens, la révolte! *SBAFF* Vous en saurez plus dans le bonus qui vient. Car oui, chose promise chose dûe, voici bientôt l'heure du bonus et toute les conneries qui vont avec.**

**Dans le chapitre, le passage véritablement compliqué à faire, ça a été celle de l'hoptal, avec Axel et Julia. Je voulais quelque chose de mignon sans que ça soit guimauve, et même si le passage est trèèès long, je pense m'en être sortie. Votre avis?**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le premier bonus de cette fiction!**


	7. Hors-série Alius partie I

**Welcome in Wonderland... Mouais, nan ça risque pas _*SBAFF*_**

**Donc voici le premier hors-série de cette fiction. Ceux du premier arc seront normalement tous basés sur Alius. C'est vrai quoi, on les vois dans leur rôle d'alien, mais qu'en est-il de leur vie quotidienne? Ils n'auront que peu d'incidence sur l'intrigue principale, disons qu'ils apporteront juste de grandes précisions. Sur les liens, les impressions, les sentiments... bref, ce genre de choses**

**J'tiens à le dire tout de suite: le point de vue à la première personne, c'est pas mon truc. C'est pourquoi je ne l'utiliserai que dans les bonus. Comme ça, c'est centré sur un personnage, et son point de vue est retranscrit plus distinctement. En clair, c'est plus simple à comprendre.**

**J'ai presque fini l'adaptation des chapitres sur . Il m'en manque juste deux pour être à jour, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Car oui, j'ai plus avancé sur qu'ici. Mais je rattraperai vite le retard, faut juste un peu de temps**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

_**~Hors-série Alius~  
**__**Partie I  
**__**Parce que nous sommes une équipe**_

_**Point of View : **Dylan Grid (Diam)_

_Dimanche 02 mars, 8h07. Messenger of Stars, chambre C12_  
**  
S**'il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais, c'était de pouvoir flemmarder au lit le matin. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ça, mis à part peut-être lire un bon livre devant la cheminée. Ah ouais, ça aussi c'était bien ! Et j'en avais encore une liste longue comme le bras. Il n'y avait décidemment rien de mieux que le dimanche pour décompresser. Alors pourquoi...

_« - Allez la marmotte, debout ! »_

... fallait-il se lever aujourd'hui ? Telle était la question que je me posais, les yeux toujours clos, la tête bien enfouie dans mon oreiller et la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou. Là, c'était impeccable, pile poil ce qu'il me fallait pour me rendormir. J'entendis râler à coté de moi, puis une série de pas s'éloignant. Génial, il avait abandonné !

Minute papillon... Connaissant mon compère de chambre, c'était quasiment impossible qu'il abandonne pour un truc comme ça, surtout si rapidement. Je l'entendis s'approcher à nouveau, toujours à la même vitesse. Il soupira, sans doute d'agacement. Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à essayer de me faire lever un dimanche matin !

_« - Dernière chance. Maintenant, bouge de là et lève-toi ! »_

Mais oui, mais oui, cause toujours tu m'intéresses. Si tu crois que je vais me lever sous tes menaces, tu rêves. Par contre si je me souviens bien, je m'étais toujours juré de t'écouter le matin. Pourquoi, ça je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Ce que je savais, c'était que je devais à tout prix éviter que cela recommence. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_« - Boooon, puisque tu le prends comme ça... »_

Euh... C'est quoi cette petite voix de gamin amusé qui s'apprête à faire une ânerie ? Je sentis soudain quelque chose de glacial couler sur ma tête, jusqu'à atteindre ma nuque et mon dos. La froideur fut-elle que je me redressai immédiatement en criant. Par un mélange de maladresse et de surprise, je m'empêtrai les pieds dans ma couverture et tombai tête la première sur la fine moquette qui tapissait le sol de notre chambre. Pas la grande classe, quoi. Me relevant en me massant le front, maugréant contre la douleur, je levai les yeux pour tomber sur une tête verte au regard noir amusé. Sa brosse à dent dans une main et un verre vide dans l'autre, mon compère de chambre me fixait avec un grand sourire couillon de sa fabrication, se retenant bien de se foutre ouvertement de ma poire. Ca y est, je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je dois toujours t'écouter le matin... C'était pour éviter d'être réveillé en me faisant asperger d'eau froide.

Je me frottai les yeux de la main droite en râlant, la gauche toujours posée sur mon front devenu rouge à cause du choc, malgré que ce soit sur de la moquette. C'est qu'elle est dure, cette saloperie ! A tous les coups, j'allais avoir une bosse. Devant moi, le vert avait toujours son sourire bien à lui. Sourire que ne fit que s'agrandir à la vue de mon regard noir.

_« - Ben quoi, je t'avais prévenu, non ?  
__- Ouais ça va, j'ai capté ! »_

Cette fois-ci, il prit ma réponse pour une capitulation de ma part et éclata ouvertement de rire. Ce gars, c'était Jordan Greenway, alias « Janus ». Pour moi, c'était à la fois mon meilleur ami, mon coéquipier, et le plus grand emmerdeur de ma connaissance après deux ou trois personnes. Il occupait aussi le poste de capitaine de notre équipe de football, Gemini Storm.

Gemini Storm n'était que l'équipe de seconde division de l'Alius Academy, donc soi-disant la grande dernière niveau puissance. Les bons à rien, ceux qu'on envoyait au front en premier. Vous savez, comme les soldats lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale, ceux qui s'en prenaient plein la tronche sans que personne ne réagisse ou ne veuille réagir. Ben là, c'était un peu pareil. Pas que l'on ait des chances de mourir, ce serait bien trop glauque sinon, disons seulement que lorsqu'on prenait les choses sous un angle précis, nous n'avions personne pour nous diriger. Nous étions uniquement lâchés sur le terrain et c'était à nous d'improviser. Les autres équipes, bien plus douées que nous, occupaient tout le temps de Père. Surtout les trois élites, tout ça pour gagner le nom de Genesis.

Alors nous, les « bons à rien », comme ils nous appelaient, on ne pouvait compter que sur Janus pour nous diriger. Quand il ratait son coup, il dégustait. Et parfois, il prenait cher. Très cher. Il n'était même pas rare que le capitaine d'Epsilon lui donne un petit coup de main, juste histoire d'éviter un pêtage de plombs du vert. Ce type était bien l'un des plus sensés que je connaisse. Il n'était pas bête, il n'avait pas oublié que comme nous, notre capitaine n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pour ma part, je ne serai pas capable de diriger Gemini Storm, c'était beaucoup trop de responsabilités, et il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comme Janus parvenait à le faire sous la pression. Un jour, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et demandé à Calypso son avis sur la question. C'était sans doute la personne la plus apte à me répondre sans se foutre de moi, en y pensant bien. Et puis je n'avais pas envie d'aller demander à Dvalin, il faisait trop flipper.

_« Tu sais, il a suffisamment de motivation pour survoler ce genre de problème. »  
_  
De motivation, hein ? J'aimerai bien savoir laquelle. Quelle motivation serait assez forte pour que l'on puisse supporter des heures d'engueulade, une énorme pression avec en prime si peu d'heures de sommeil. Combien de temps il dormait la nuit, au juste ? Six heures, sept au grand maximum ? A sa place, j'aurai explosé depuis bien longtemps. Vraiment, je lui tire mon chapeau, au capitaine.

_« - Bon, t'as l'intention de te servir de la moquette comme matelas ou quoi ? »_

Mettant fin à mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours par terre, ma couverture m'ayant accompagné dans ma chute me recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. Janus avait eu le temps d'aller déposer son verre dans la petite salle de bain de notre chambre, de mettre de la patte dentifrice sur sa brosse et de commencer à se laver les dents. Un peu plus réveillé qu'il y a quelques minutes, je remarquai que mon meilleur ami avait laissé ses cheveux lui arrivant en-dessous des épaules détachés. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau en tombaient de temps à autre, signe évident que non seulement il avait eu le temps d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais en plus de prendre sa douche. Tout ça avant huit heures du matin. S'il avait eu le temps de se mettre du gel dans les cheveux, j'aurai juré qu'il s'était levé aux aurores. Je rectifie : mon capitaine est complètement taré.

_« - Et tu trouves ça drôle ?  
__- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon cher Diam... »_Se contenta-t-il de répliquer avec un air et une voix méchamment sadiques.

Ah ben tiens, bonjour proverbes et autres âneries du même genre. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait foutre ici, la vengeance ?! A ce que je sache, je ne lui ai fait aucune mauvaise farce cette semaine. Du moins... pas tout seul, en tout cas. Mais ce que je pressentais, là, à l'instant, c'était que sa vengeance, j'allais la déguster glacée.

_« - Je clame non-coupable !  
__- Mais oui, mais oui, et moi je suis Marie-Antoinette. »_

Nan, sans blague. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis parce que sur ça, j'ai du dossier ! L'ensemble de Gemini et d'Epsilon en ont, un bien rempli qui plus est. Encore quelque chose que l'élite n'aura et ne comprendra jamais. Parce que c'était beaucoup trop marrant pour qu'ils s'y intéressent, ces idiots. Rien que de me le rappeler, j'avais envie de rire. Car oui, le coup du « Marie-Antoinette », c'était l'une de nos blagues. La meilleure du siècle, en particulier puisqu'elle concernait notre capitaine.

Je vais m'expliquer, que cela soit plus clair. Tous les deux ou trois ans, à l'Alius Academy, on s'arrangeait pour se faire une petite pièce de théâtre, un spectacle, un numéro de magie, bref ce genre de divertissement. Même si, depuis cinq ans, nous étions les seuls avec Epsilon à le faire. Les trois autres équipes avaient sans doute dû oublier combien cela était important, lorsque nous étions enfants. Parfois, il m'arrive de me dire que j'avais beaucoup de chance de faire partie de Gemini. Enfin bref, je m'égare.

La dernière fois, donc il y a deux ans, nous avions choisi une pièce de Blanche-Neige remixée à la mode orientale. Rien que ça ! Comme initialement, c'était barbant à s'en taper la tête contre un mur, Raphaëlle, Matthew, Zero et moi l'avions customisée à notre sauce. Raphaëlle, alias « Rihm », était une attaquante de Gemini Storm, tout comme moi. Elle frappait aussi fort qu'un homme, c'était limite effrayant à voir. Et surtout, ça faisait mal. Très mal, en particulier quand ce n'était pas la tête qu'elle visait. Matthew, alias « Metron », était milieu de terrain dans l'autre équipe, celle d'Epsilon. Il se débrouillait particulièrement bien en crochetage de serrure. Et enfin, il y avait Zero, alias « Zell », alias aussi LE fouteur de merde et concepteur de plan tordus par excellence. Difficile de croire qu'il était le grand frère de Calypso. Entre elle si sérieuse et lui parfois désespérément idiot, il y avait une large différence.

Bref, pour se répartir les rôles, nous les avions partagés en deux catégories : personnages masculins et personnages féminins. Nous avions mis nos noms dans deux bocaux, l'un pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Là, nous étions tous les quatre entrés en scène.

Premièrement, Metron avait « discrètement » (entre parenthèses parce qu'avec nous, le mot « discrétion » avait une toute autre définition) crocheté la serrure des bocaux tandis que Zell et moi attirions l'attention de nos équipes respectives en nous chamaillant sur la meilleure glace qu'il puisse exister (et moi je continue de le dire, de le clamer, de le hurler, c'est la glace à l'italienne !).

Deuxièmement, une fois la serrure crochetée, Rihm avait échangé son propre prénom avec celui de Janus, capitaine de Gemini, et celui de Mercury (qui était comme toujours de tout coeur avec nous) avec celui de Dvalin, capitaine d'Epsilon.

Et là... ben on avait bien rigolé, ce n'était rien de le dire. Je n'avais jamais autant ri de ma vie que lorsque mon capitaine s'était retrouvé avec le rôle de Blanche-Neige et Dvalin avec le rôle de la méchante belle-mère. Nous pensions qu'ils auraient juste eu un rôle de figurant, histoire de ne pas trop leur coller la honte. Eh ben nan, ils y avaient eu droit. Fatalité du sort, non ? A l'instant même où le brun avait pioché un papier et remarqué que c'était son nom de marqué, Zell et Metron avaient littéralement explosé de rire tandis qu'il se vidait de ses couleurs. Le blanc s'était roulé au sol en se tenant les côtes tant il se marrait comme une baleine, si bien que même les coups de Calypso n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer. Quand au violet, il avait dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Les autres d'Epsilon et ceux de Gemini Storm avaient ri de bon coeur eux aussi. Ca, c'était juste pour le rôle de la belle-mère, parce que quand ce fut au tour de Janus de découvrir quel serait son rôle, la crise de fou rire collective avait redoublé d'intensité. Rihm avait accompagné Zell au sol, Grengo et Io s'étaient eux aussi écroulés, et même Naomie, alias « Pandora », avait ri. Naomie quoi, la fille la plus inexpressive que je puisse connaitre ! Bon, c'était un rire très discret, certes, mais un rire quand même.

_« - Eh Diam, c'est quoi cette tronche de crétin fini que t'es encore en train de tirer ?  
__- Hein ? Mais rien du tout, Captain Italian Ice ! Je me demandais juste qu'elle dégaine tu aurais eu si cette chère Pandora ne t'avais pas aidé. »_

Et paf, ça n'a pas raté. A chaque fois que j'employais ce surnom avec Janus, je me mettais à rire. Même après cinq ans, l'effet restait le même. Pourquoi pensais-je si dur comme fer que la glace à l'italienne était la meilleure ? Parce que c'était à ça que ressemblait la tête de mon meilleur ami après qu'il ait vidé la moitié du pot de gel. Au départ, il voulait imiter une perceuse. Il était bien loin du compte. Et en ce qui concernait notre amie aux cheveux violets, elle lui avait effectivement sauvé la mise ce jour-là. Ils avaient tous les deux échangé leur rôle, au départ pour notre plus grand malheur. Seulement au départ, parce que Pandora portait super bien la tenue des danseuses orientales. Le talisman qu'elle portait toujours au front n'avait fait que renforcer cette image. Ca nous avait vraiment surpris, Janus le premier. Mais elle, par contre, avait trouvé ça très drôle. De se déguiser, d'enfiler une autre identité que la sienne. Ou peut être bien de voir nos tronches d'ahuris de première. Parce que oui, on en avait tiré une de trois kilomètres de long.

Tiens, c'est moi où mon cher meilleur ami est en train de virer au rouge tomate ? Par gêne ou par colère ? Ma main à couper que c'était par gêne !

_« - Si elle n'avait pas été là, j'en aurai massacré plus d'un, toi le premier. » _L'entendis-je grogner entre ses dents, la mâchoire serrée.

Ah, loupé, c'était par colère. J'avais une chance sur deux de me tromper, après tout. Il commençait à se faire violence, là, c'était pas bon signe. Bof, tant qu'à faire, autant terminer ce qui a été commencé !

_« - N'empêche, t'étais pas mécontent d'avoir pu la voir comme ça, hein ? »_

A noter le petit coup de coude au passage, histoire de bien souligner le sous-entendu. Sur le coup, il lâcha sa brosse à dents qui rebondit sur la moquette. Bingo, là c'était de la gêne ! Il serra les poings, une veine aussi rouge que son visage battant sur sa tempe droite. Euh... Je crois que je ferai mieux de courir, moi. Ni une, ni deux, je me rue dans le couloir, poursuivi par mon capitaine qui me crie quelque chose du genre _« Attends que j't'attrape, abruti ! »_, suivi de bonnes vieilles insultes comme peu en aimeraient. Mais moi je m'en fichais, je voulais juste sauver ma peau. Ce que comme d'habitude, je n'allais pas réussir à faire. Parce que mine de rien, il courait vite, le capitaine.

* * *

_**Point of View : **Naomie Kinki (Pandora)_

_Dimanche 02 mars, 8h14. Messenger of Stars, chambre C03_

En général, toute personne sensée ayant passé une semaine d'entrainement difficile voudrait pouvoir dormir le dimanche matin. Et comme beaucoup de ces personnes, c'était effectivement ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. Mais voila, je n'allais pas pouvoir. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui était le lancement du projet _« Genesis »_, que ma compère de chambre appelait le projet _« Bottons le cul aux humains parce qu'ils sont pas d'accord avec nous »_. C'était un peu injurieux envers Père et son objectif, mais il y avait comme qui dirait un certaine part de vérité dans ces propos. C'était pour ça que toute l'équipe avait ri la première fois qu'elle nous l'avait sorti.

La phase terminale du projet « Genesis » ayant été lancée la veille-même, nous devions la commencer cet après-midi, pile le jour où on aurait pu être au calme. Donc il fallait se préparer une dernière fois, histoire que tout soit au point. Bien sûr, c'était notre capitaine qui allait nous donner les directives. Peut-être que celui d'Epsilon viendra l'aider, mais j'en doutais fortement. En ce qui concernait Calypso et Mercury, par contre, j'étais sûre qu'elles allaient être présentes. L'une pour nous conseiller, l'autre pour nous encourager à sa manière qui, malgré sa bonne volonté, n'était pas vraiment efficace

_« - Eh Pando', est-ce que tu sais où j'ai mis mes élastiques ? »_

Je me retourne vers ma compère de chambre qui était en train de faire une véritable fouille archéologique à la recherche de ses élastiques, alors que le dernier était à la poubelle depuis deux jours. Je soupire, enlève celui que je garde toujours à mon poignet droit et le lui tend. Elle s'en saisit en sourit et se rua dans la salle de bain, me laissant seule avec tout le foutoir qu'elle venait de mettre dans la chambre que nous partagions.

Raphaëlle Falst, que tout le monde appelle « Rihm » ici, n'était pas ordonnée pour deux sous, que cela concerne ses vêtements où ses CDs de musique. Ces derniers trônaient par ailleurs sur la commode, sans le moindre sens et menaçant de tomber au premier accrochage. Tout en soupirant, j'en fis une pile à peu près décente tandis que mon amie bataillait avec ses cheveux, à l'entente des _« Mais vous allez tenir, oui ?! »_qu'elle criait de temps à autre. En plus d'être bruyante, je parie qu'elle a encore mis la salle de bain dans un état déplorable. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile de s'organiser quand on partage une chambre mais tout, de même, elle pourrait faire un effort !

_« - Rihm... On va être en retard. »_

Non, je n'allais pas me dévouer pour aller l'aider. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais par expérience que l'aider à se coiffer relevait bien plus du parcours du combattant qu'autre chose. Aussi lui lançai-je simplement que j'allais déjeuner, attrapant mon chronomètre et mon sifflet au passage. Ces deux-là ne me quittaient plus depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils m'étaient devenus indispensables.

Dans l'équipe, nous considérions que nous étions capables d'assurer notre propre entrainement à partir de douze ans. Ors, il s'avérait que deux d'entre nous n'avaient pas atteint cet âge. Io, qui avait dix ans, et Grengo qui pour sa part n'en avait que huit. Par conséquent, Janus m'avait confié la tâche d'assurer leur entrainement, en plus du mien. Cela ne me dérangeait, ces deux gosses étaient adorables. Un peu turbulents sur les bords mais ils s'impliquaient et faisaient tout pour me faciliter la tâche. Et puis, en un sens, c'était une marque de confiance de la part de mon capitaine. J'en étais donc assez fière.

A l'Alius Academy, pour ce qui était de l'occupation des trois terrains du Complexe, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Il y avait trois secteurs : A, B et C. Le réfectoire ainsi que l'infirmerie se trouvaient dans le secteur B afin de ne pénaliser personne. Surtout en ce qui concernait la seconde pièce, étant donné que peu importe l'équipe, il y avait souvent des blessés. Les chambres des équipes se trouvaient dans le secteur que chacune occupait. Le terrain du A, utilisé par les trois élites, étaient bien évidemment mieux aménagé que les autres. Epsilon avait celui du B, encore plus ou moins confortable. Et nous, Gemini Storm, avions celui du secteur C, qui était loin d'appartenir aux lieux de luxe. Il y faisait souvent froid, mais l'avantage était qu'il y avait bien moins de caméras. Et dans le cas du contraire, Io et Grengo prenaient un malin plaisir à les mettre hors service. Ces enfants redoublaient d'imagination, à un point que l'on se demandait comment ils faisaient pour en venir à un tel résultat. Peinture, gommettes, feutre... que d'imagination, vraiment. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que personne n'y faisait attention.

Bref, je me dirigeai à présent vers les escaliers pour me rendre au réfectoire, situé dans le secteur A. J'entendis soudain des cris et des bruits de pas rapides. A peine ai-je le temps de dire quelque chose que Diam passa telle une flèche en hurlant un _« Désolééééé ! »_ suivi par Janus qui pour sa part brayait quelque chose ressemblant à _« J'te jure que tu vas morfler ! »_, tous les deux encore en caleçon et T-shirt. En... quoi ?! Mais... Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! J'admets que ce n'était pas la première fois que Diam se tapait des sprints en caleçon dans le couloir, en particulier quand il était en retard. Mais voir le capitaine rouge de colère, les cheveux détachés et si peu habillé, ça par contre c'était une grande première. Autant pour son humeur que pour ses vêtements...

_« - Pandora, t'aurais pu m'attendre ! Mais... Ca va pas ? T'es toute rouge. »_

Rihm se plaça devant moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et -avec sa délicatesse légendaire- me secoua comme un prunier en me criant dans les oreilles, me donnant un horrible mal de tête au passage. Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait crier fort ! Et comment ça, j'étais rouge ?! Faux, je démentis farouchement ! Ou alors... je ne devais l'être qu'un petit peu. Un tout, vraiment tout petit peu.

_« - Bah alors, t'as vu quoi pour être dans cet état ?  
__- Mais de quel état est-ce que tu parles ?  
__- Tu trembles et t'es rouge comme une pivoine ! »_

C'était vrai ces salades ? Sérieusement ? Parce que je ne m'en rendais pas du tout compte. Rihm afficha alors un petit air malicieux qui ne me plut qu'à moitié. Houlà, ça sentait mauvais pour moi, ça. Et là encore, je parlais par expérience ! Quel plan tordu elle était encore en train d'imaginer ? Car oui, il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que cela soit ça.

_« - Bon, en attendant, si on allait manger ? _Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
_- Euh... Oui, bien sûr._ Je soupire intérieurement. Ouf, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir encore m'embarquer dans ses idioties.  
_- Au fait, tu devais pas aller parler au capitaine au sujet des deux mômes ? M'enfin, essaies déjà de lui parler en tête à tête sans te barrer en courant. »_Ricana-t-elle en prenant la poudre d'escampette, surement pour éviter de subir ma colère naissante.

Alors ça, c'était vraiment un coup bas. Rihm, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te maudire, espèce de traîtresse... Ca se paiera. Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment, mais ça se paiera.

* * *

Là par contre... il va falloir qu'on m'explique. Parce que visiblement, j'ai raté un épisode.

Janus et Diam étaient tous les deux arrivés au réfectoire à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Cette fois-ci habillés convenablement, soit de leur tenue de joueurs de Gemini Storm. Le châtain ruminait ce qui semblait être des pensées bien sombres à en juger par l'aura noire qui émanait de lui, une poche de glace plaquée sur son front rougi. Mon capitaine, quand à lui, se retenait bien de rire, affichant un rictus amusé de temps à autre qui détruisait l'image sérieuse qu'il essayait de donner de lui. Le reste de l'équipe, en les voyant, n'avait pas manqué de faire les yeux ronds, se demandant ce qu'il leur était encore arrivé. Et rien qu'à la tête que faisaient certains de l'élite, ils se demandaient la même chose.

_« - T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de moi ? »_

Beaucoup de joueurs de Gemini Storm et d'Epsilon, avec qui nous partagions une grande table, sursautèrent à l'entente de sa voix glaciale et de son ton meurtrier. Ce qu'il n'employait que rarement, surtout envers le capitaine de notre équipe. Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus à ce dernier pour rire, se faisant foudroyer du regard par son meilleur ami.

_« - Pardon Diam, vraiment... Mais j'en reviens pas que tu te fasses avoir à chaque fois ! »_

Et la crise de fou rire repartit de plus belle, sous l'incompréhension de bon nombre d'entre nous, moi incluse. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil que même Xéné, Torch et Gazelle, respectivement capitaines de Genesis, Prominence et Diamond Dust, s'étaient intéressés à la _« pitoyable »_ équipe _« de ratés complets »_que nous étions. Vraiment, il y avait des jours où on aimerait être sourds. Quoi qu'il en soit, Diam était à présent d'une humeur exécrable.

_« - Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache que cette foutue porte se tirait ?!  
__- Tu l'emprunte tous les jours, cette porte !  
__- Ouais, mais normalement elle est ouverte !  
__- Ben aujourd'hui, elle était fermée. »_

Ah, oui... La porte... Cela devenait bien plus clair à présent. Quel idiot, c'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, trois fois depuis le début de la semaine... Calypso, qui s'était assise à coté de moi, me demanda discrètement comment une porte pouvait devenir un sujet de dispute. C'est vrai que dans le secteur B, l'aménagement était différent, ce qui fait qu'Epsilon ne rencontrait pas ce « problème ». Je tentais donc de lui expliquer sans moi-même m'emmêler les pinceaux.

Dans le secteur C du Messenger of Stars, il y avait un couloir principal qui menait aux escaliers. Juste avant ces derniers, il y avait une porte plutôt lourde que nous laissions toujours ouverte pour une question de gain de temps. Ors, il arrivait qu'elle se ferme à cause de son poids. Là encore, c'était facile à suivre. Sauf que Diam faisait partie de ceux qui oubliaient tout le temps que cette porte devait être tirée pour pouvoir passer, et non poussée. Du coup, lorsqu'il fonçait comme un dératé dans le couloir parce qu'il était en retard -ou qu'il essayait d'échapper au capitaine, comme ce matin-, il ne faisait pas attention et la percutait tête la première. D'où la grosse bosse qu'il essayait de cacher sous sa poche de glace. Et ça, c'était la troisième fois que ça lui arrivait cette semaine.

En écoutant mes explications, Zell ricana dans son coin, se recevant un coup de pied de la part de sa cadette, suivit d'un _« C'est pas drôle ! »_de cette même personne. Dvalin esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire, tandis que Mercury et Rihm rejoignirent mon capitaine dans sa crise de fou rire. Diam maugréa de nouveau et entreprit d'avaler son petit déjeuner tandis qu'Io et Grengo, qui n'avaient rien compris aux explications, me demandèrent de répéter. Et donc de faire repartir une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale.

Ce genre de chose était courant pour nous. Nous ne faisions pas partie de l'élite de l'Alius Academy, nous ne recevions même pas la considération de cette dernière. Ni même celle de Père, cette personne pour qui nous donnerions jusqu'à notre vie. Nous étions seuls pour nous entrainer, nous diriger, mais c'était justement pour ça que nous étions soudés. Nous pouvions toujours compter les uns sur les autres, comme le feraient les membres d'une famille. C'était sans doute pour ça... que nous étions une équipe. Oui, nous étions l'équipe de Gemini Storm, et rien n'y changera.

_Mais ça, c'était avant le lancement du projet Genesis._

* * *

**Et v'la le travail! Bon... Est-ce que c'est nécéssaire que je vous dise que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire? Surtout la troisième partie. Je riais toute seule devant mon écran en visualisant Diam se manger la porte en pleine poire. Oui je sais, c'est pas terrible... mais affreusement marrant!**

**D'ailleurs, il est l'un des joueurs qui m'a posé un vrai problème niveau caractère. Très difficile à cerner, le coco, c'est rien de le dire. Puis je me suis dit qu'il s'entendait paticulièrement bien avec Janus, donc qu'il devait avoir un caractère lui ressemblant pour faire les quatre cent coups avec lui. Et mine de rien, ça m'plait de le voir dans le rôle de l'emmerdeur de service (il ne surpasse pas Zell, certes, mais il aime embêter son monde.) Je le trouve attachant, comme ça.**

**A bientôt pour le sixième chapitre. Et laissez votre avis, ça me permettrait de voir ce qui va et ce qui va pas.**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Yataaaaa, ça y est, j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur ce site! Sortez l'champagne! _*SBAFF*_**

**Nan sans blague, vous imaginez, vous, un prologue plus six chapitres et un bonus à adapter, ce qui avoisine les 80 pages "Word"? Bah ça c'est c'que j'ai dû faire pour adapter cette fiction. Je le regrette pas du tout, mais purée que c'est super quand on voit que c'est terminé!**

**Bref, une fois encore un chapitre long, aussi bien dans sa structure que dans sa durée d'écriture, qui m'a posé quelques problèmes par endroits. Bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis. Ah, et le mot clé du chapitre 1 était "ensemble"!**

**Disclamer: No tengo Inazuma Eleven... _*chope une corde*_Adios...**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 6~**_

_**« L'âme est le seul oiseau qui soutienne sa cage. »  
**__(Victor Hugo)_

_Lundi 03 mars, 11h24. Hôpital de Tokyo._

**M**ark observait avec la plus grande des attentions chacun de ses coéquipiers qui étaient encore en état de marcher. Donc peu, mais il y en avait quand même. Comme il le redoutait tant, tous avaient été blessés, mais heureusement, la majorité l'était sans grande gravité. On l'avait informé que Bobby était parti tôt dans la matinée, n'ayant pas blessures sérieuses à un point où il doive rester à l'hopital.

Le capitaine de Raimon se rassura à cette nouvelle et se reconcentra sur ses amis. Il avait déjà remarqué à son réveil le large pansement barrant la joue de Nathan, il vit par la suite ceux sur ses jambes et son cou. Si Kévin, Axel et Jude avaient hérité de la même chose, le milieu de terrain avait quand à lui le poignet droit entouré d'une large bande blanche rayée de bleu. Quand aux autres, ils avaient à peu près des balafres identiques, à son plus grand soulagement en moins grande quantité. Jack, malgré son poste de défenseur, était celui qui en avait le moins. A force de se manger toute sorte de projectiles ronds et bicolores en voulant protéger le gardien, Mark en l'occurrence, son corps avait appris à résister à une grande panoplie de chocs, allant du ballon de football dans l'estomac aux lampadaires entre les deux yeux. Pour les lampadaires, il oubliait juste de regarder devant lui quand il mangeait en marchant.

_« - Les gars... On se croirait à une réunion de momies, avec tous ces bandages._ Furent les toutes premières paroles du capitaine en voyant l'état de ses amis.  
_- Tu peux parler, t'as pas vu ta dégaine avec celui que t'as sur la tronche ! » _Et ça, ce fut la réplique d'un Kevin bien réveillé, toujours prêt à taper là où ça faisait bien mal.

Beaucoup rire en voyant les yeux exorbités du jeune Evans lorsqu'il se palpa le front. Mais c'était vrai, en plus, qu'il avait un bandage ! Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Faux frère de Nathan, il s'était bien gardé de le prévenir ! Ses amis éclatèrent définitivement de rire devant sa moue enfantine. De manière à se rassurer, à relâcher un peu de la pression pesante qui s'abattait sur leurs épaules depuis la veille. Les trois manageuses se joignirent à la rigolade de bon coeur, l'éclairant de leur douce voix cristalline. Effectivement, comme le lui avait dit son meilleur ami, elles n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure. Tant mieux, en y pensant, c'était une excellente chose. Il se serait senti horriblement mal si jamais l'une d'entre elles avait été blessée. Et si ça avait été Célia, inutile d'imaginer dans quel état serait Jude. Psychologiquement bien sûr, parce que physiquement, lui aussi avait bien dégusté. C'était même étonnant qu'il parvienne à bouger son poignet droit avec une telle épaisseur de bande.

Nelly redevint soudainement la fille stricte et sérieuse qu'elle était les neuf dixièmes du temps, le regard dur et froid. En la voyant ainsi, la rigolade se stoppa immédiatement. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle prit enfin la parole.

_« - Hier, l'équipe a subi de grandes pertes. Ces aliens sont d'un tout autre niveau. »_

Le sourire qui avait mis tant de temps à s'installer sur le visage des joueurs se fanât. Mark baissa la tête, serra les poings. Ca, il le savait, parfaitement même. Mais... il ne pouvait pas abandonner, l'équipe ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il était capitaine, c'était son rôle de les motiver, de les encourager. Après ce que l'Alius Academy avait fait à leur collège et à leurs coéquipiers, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas le droit de lesabandonner !

_« - Mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser décourager, il y a forcement une solution.  
__- Tu veux certainement parler d'une solution où vous ne vous feriez pas misérablement botter le derrière ? »_

La dernière voix à s'être faite entendre fit sursauter la grande majorité des membres de l'équipe restants. Féminine, froide, légèrement moqueuse, basse à un point où elle ne paraissait qu'être un murmure dans un vent glacial venu tout droit de l'Arctique. L'ensemble de l'équipe se retourna en direction de la jeune personne qui venait ainsi d'interpeler Mark. Elle s'était adossée à un arbre près de là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Plutôt dans les quatorze ans, de longs et lisse cheveux couleur soleil aux reflets de miel, ses yeux se trouvaient cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Un foulard blanc noué autour du cou, l'inconnue portait une tenue grise foncée ressemblant vaguement à celle d'un joueur de football. Un short parcouru d'une longue vague noire, un bandeau d'une même couleur autour de la poitrine sous une tunique grise échancrée rayée d'une nouvelle vague lui arrivant mi-cuisse. L'ensemble était retenu par un tissu gris souris attaché autour du cou, en-dessous de la petite coquetterie blanche de la blonde.

Mark allait demander l'identité de la jeune fille lorsque Kévin le devança, avec cependant beaucoup plus d'animosité que son capitaine ne pourrait avoir, même s'il le voulait.

_« - T'es qui, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!  
__- Premièrement, ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais, mais à ton capitaine. Deuxièmement, la politesse voudrait que tu te présentes en premier à une demoiselle. Et troisièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de répondre à une aura si agressive. »_

Et pan, dans les dents ! Tout ça sur un ton calme et posé, toujours en restant adossée à l'arbre. Même s'il n'avait pas compris la notion « d'aura », le rose fulmina, rouge de colère, les poings serrés et prêt à rabattre son caquet à cette mioche. Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment de très mauvaise humeur, elle allait le sentir passer. Il avait bien envie de voir si à l'aide d'un bon vieux coup de pied de sa fabrication, il pouvait la faire voler jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à aller vérifier lorsque Mark s'avança de quelques pas en direction de la blonde. Calmement, comme si le fait qu'elle ait mis un vent mémorable à son ami ne l'atteignait pas. Lorsque la distance entre eux deux ne fut plus que d'un mètre, le châtain lui tendit la main, sourire aux lèvres.

_« - Je suis Mark Evans, capitaine de Raimon. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »_

Durant quelques secondes, jeune fille le jaugea du regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Quelle étrange aura, vraiment. Elle n'en avait jamais ressentie d'aussi lumineuse jusqu'à présent. Innoçante sans être ignorante, munie d'une rage de vaincre peu commune à celle de l'espèce humaine. Elle sourit doucement et lui serra la main. Eh bien, au moins voila un gamin poli, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

_« - Cassandre Artiem, troisième flèche d'Artemis**(1)**. Et accessoirement, votre guide. »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 04h05. Complexe des Messagers des Etoiles._

Revenons quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque le soleil n'avait pas encore laissé luire le moindre de ses rayons. La pénombre nocturne entourait encore dans sa globalité le Complexe des Messagers des Etoiles, aussi appelé _« Messenger of Stars**(2)**__ »_afin de faire plus court. Le siège de l'Alius Academy, leur « vaisseau » comme le définiraient bon nombre de personnes. Cette chose sans forme bien précise laissée inconnue du genre humain. Semblant calme, mais où la tranquillité ne régnait pas. Chaque couloir, chaque pièce aussi petite soit-elle était surveillée par un système de sécurité. Seules les chambres y échappaient, même si elles n'étaient pas individuelles. Aucun des joueurs, qu'ils soient de Gemini Storm ou de Gaïa, ne pouvait aller à sa guise sans que ses moindres pas ne soient perçus par les caméras. Cela en devenait oppressant pour certains, qui n'appréciaient pas d'être épiés de la sorte. C'était leur maison, bon sang, le lieu où ils évoluaient depuis maintenant cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qui était à craindre de leur part ? Que pouvaient-ils faire de répréhensible ? Rien. Plus qu'un fait, c'était une évidence !

Il existait pourtant un moyen d'échapper à cette éternelle surveillance. Seuls les plus hardis, ceux qui agissaient dans la nuit, le savaient. Ils étaient peu, très peu à prendre de telles initiatives, à chercher à se rebeller. Après tout, il y avait cette doctrine qui gouvernait, qui leur disait de mettre toute leur confiance en « Père ». Celui qui les avait recueilli et élevé, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement en les érigeant à ce statut d'aliens aux capacités surhumaines. Ce statut de monstres sans coeur qui ne faisaient que détruire tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage. Tout ça pour quoi ? Aucun joueur d'Alius, à part les trois capitaines de « l'élite », n'était en mesure de le dire. Et même ces trois pantins -y avait-il un autre mot pour les définir ?- ne pouvaient que présager sans grande certitude les intentions de leur paternel. Rien d'abstrait, mais rien de concret. Un voile à demi flouté ne laissant entrevoir que de nouvelles destructions et de nouvelles larmes.

L'endroit pour échapper aux caméras de surveillance se trouvait être le toit du Messenger of Stars, soit deux étages au dessus du secteur A. Une superposition de plaques de métal protégée du vent glacial par son inclinaison. Lorsque l'astre solaire disparaissait totalement dans le firmament, et que les nuages étaient trop bas pour atteindre la plateforme, le ciel étoilé se dévoilait alors, grand et majestueux. Un vaste rideau d'un bleu abyssal parcouru de centaines de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes, inondant la voute céleste de leur lumière. Parfois, la pleine lune venait s'ajouter à ce spectacle, rendant le tout magnifique et hors du temps tant on s'y perdait à le contempler.

C'était principalement ce qu'était en train de faire un adolescent, assis en tailleur à même le sol métallique. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre se perdaient dans la multitude d'étoiles composant le ciel de ce soir tandis qu'il affichait un mince sourire. Ses cheveux verts lui arrivant mi-dos librement détachés se laissaient doucement porter par le vent glacial, semblant être la seule chose capable d'effectuer un quelconque mouvement. Tout autour de lui semblait comme frappé d'une paralysie totale. Que ce soit les astres du firmament ou bien lui-même, aussi petit soit-il. Morphée n'avait pas réussi à le bercer, il était resté éveillé malgré lui jusqu'à plus de trois heures du matin. Alors, ne supportant plus l'oppression qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur du Complexe, et ne pouvant pas réveiller son compère de chambre pour passer le temps, il avait habilement déjoué les caméras pour aller s'assoir sur le toit. Emmitouflé dans une couverture, il ne ressentait pas le froid. Juste un besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit, de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait dû faire la veille.

Ce gamin au bandeau orange, Mark Evans... Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Son sourire de débile profond lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il pense, impossible de mettre la main sur la clé de ce trouble. Peut-être l'avait-il connu, à un moment de sa « vie » ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, tout comme il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la plus ancienne époque de ce qu'avait pu être son existence. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Après ce que son équipe et lui avaient fait, même s'ils devaient suivrent les ordres, il était loin de mériter le moindre éclaircissement.

_« - Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »_

Le vert sursauta violement, tourna la tête derrière lui. Il inspira profondément et souffla longuement, quelque peu rassuré malgré la frayeur qu'on venait de lui faire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas l'un des quatre autres capitaines, sinon il se serait fait passer un savon magistral. Ce n'était que l'une des rares personnes conscientes de cet endroit et capables de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

_« - Calypso... Rien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.  
__- A quatre heures du matin ? Tu as abusé du café ou quoi ? »_

Ah ah ah, vraiment drôle... mais elle marquait un point. Il avait effectivement abusé du café afin de ne pas s'endormir durant la réunion à laquelle il avait assisté à son retour. Réunion des plus barbantes où comme d'habitude, Dvalin avait plus lu qu'autre chose, où Gazelle et Torch s'étaient cherchés des noises, et où Xéné s'était amusé à jouer l'arbitre entre les deux. Donc du coup, bien sûr, il était passé encore plus inaperçu qu'un caméléon dans la végétation.

Calypso vint s'assoir à coté de son cadet -elle était l'ainée de quelques mois- et fixa à son tour la voute céleste. C'est vrai que c'était joli, toutes ces petites loupiotes qui brillaient dans le ciel. On aurait dit un tissu de soie recouvert de paillettes. Pas étonnant que ce soit le seul endroit du Complexe où l'on puisse espérer respirer.

_« - Dis...  
__- Hum ? Quoi, Janus ?  
__- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes vraiment, à l'échelle galactique Si nous nous comparions à tout cet amas d'étoiles, est-ce que nous pourrions prétendre avoir une véritable existence ? »_

La brune aux mèches carmin tourna la tête en direction de son cadet, la mine étonnée et limite choquée. Houlà, danger en vue ! _Maide, Maide, Houston we have a problem !_Il lui arrivait quoi en ce moment, au juste ? D'ordinaire il se contentait de balancer divers proverbes et dictons qui pour elle semblaient n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de gosse à se poser des questions existentielles si compliquées qu'elles donnaient envie de s'assommer. Ca, c'était plutôt son domaine, à elle. Le sien et celui de son capitaine, histoire de ne pas être la seule que ça embête. Alors pour que quelqu'un d'ordinaire si lumineux comme Janus se pose une telle question, c'était qu'il devait en avoir gros sur la patate.

_« - C'est totalement idiot, ton truc.  
__- Comme dit le proverbe : « Toute connaissance est une réponse à une question »  
__- Tu as été le chercher où, celui-là ?!_ S'étonna une nouvelle fois la brune aux mèches carmin.  
_- Va savoir... »_Se contenta de répondre son cadet, sourire aux lèvres en la voyant râler.

Un blanc de plusieurs minutes s'installa. Juste le temps d'imaginer quoi répondre à cette véritable énigme improvisée. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une quelconque réponse à cette question. Peut-être même n'y en avait-il pas. Oui, c'était même certain. Calypso finit par soupirer et se lever, époussetant son uniforme de joueuse d'Epsilon.

_« - Bon, je vais te laisser méditer sur ta superbe question, en attendant je vais m'entrainer.  
__- A quatre heures du matin ?  
__- Oui. Quand je te dis que Dvalin peut être cinglé parfois, je ne mens pas.  
__- La faute à qui ?_ Le vert n'était pas dupe. Il y avait bien un fautif.  
_- Zell et Metron, pour pas changer. »_

Nouvelle pose de plusieurs longues minutes, celles si détestées qui semblent durer une éternité. L'adolescente allait partir quand elle se stoppa sur le pas de la petite porte, dos à son cadet qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_« - Pour ma part ce qui fait l'existence, c'est le but qu'on s'est choisi, les ambitions qui nous poussent à avancer. Sans ambitions, on ne peut pas réellement prétendre exister. »_

Bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Silence définitif qui cette fois semble incassable bien qu'il soit impalpable. Janus leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Les ambitions, hein ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était la réponse qu'il redoutait ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que souvent, les ambitions ne menaient qu'à la perte pure et simple. Que celles de « Père » allaient le mener à la sienne, tôt ou tard. Il soupira, murmurant le proverbe qui le hantait depuis un bon moment déjà.

_« Tant qu'il n'est question que de détruire, toutes les ambitions s'allient aisément. »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 12h43. Terrain de football de la rivière._

Les joueurs de Raimon avaient enfin fini par pointer le bout de leur nez. Gwen sourit, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient fait attendre. Un peu plus et elle aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient dégonflés. Mais ils étaient finalement arrivés. Elle remarqua cependant quasi immédiatement le peu de membres qui constituaient l'équipe actuelle. Neuf au total, en comptant leur capitaine. Ainsi donc les dommages causés par l'Alius Academy avaient été plus conséquents que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Cassandre l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt pour l'informer qu'elle amenait l'équipe avec elle. Bizarrement, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient bien plus grands et imposants à la télévision. S'il s'agissait de l'équipe qui avait gagné le championnat Football Frontier, ils étaient loin d'en donner l'air.

Enfin, le face à face. Chaque joueuse d'Artemis s'était mise côte à côte pour ne former qu'une seule et même ligne. Du plus petit numéro au plus grand. Gwen, quand à elle, était avancée de quelques pas, son brassard rouge de capitaine bien en évidence. Le message était clair, si le jeune Evans devait parler à quelqu'un de l'équipe, ce devait être elle.

_« - Vous voila enfin, Raimon. Alors, prêts à vous prendre une raclée mémorable ? »_

Car y avait-il un autre mot pour définir ce match ? Ils n'avaient pas le nombre de joueurs requis pour former une équipe complète, chacun était blessé et ne devait certainement plus avoir le courage de se battre. Tout l'inverse d'Artemis, cette équipe isolée du monde ayant subi les pires entrainements imaginables. Cependant Mark s'avança, le corps droit comme un piquet, le regard inébranlable où semblait danser comme un brasier de volonté.

_« - Artemis, on relève votre défi ! »_

Kévin et Axel vinrent se poster aux cotés de leur capitaine, bientôt imités par Jude, Nathan et tous les autres joueurs. Nouveau sourire de la part de Gwen, cette fois-ci bien moins chaleureux et compatissant. Derrière sa capuche, postée la plus à droite dans la ligne des joueuses, Bridget déglutit. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Quand la blonde avait ce regard-là, c'était qu'elle allait se donner à fond. Donc qu'elle n'allait pas hésiter à utiliser de violentes super techniques. Pauvre petit Mark, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait.

_« - Bien parlé, Evans. Tachez juste de ne pas vous écrouler tout de suite. »_

Ainsi parla la capitaine d'Artemis en tournant les talons, imitée par le reste des joueuses qui, elles, restèrent murées dans le silence. Mark sourit de nouveau et demanda à ses coéquipiers de se placer sur le terrain, ce qu'ils firent. Il ne semblait pas avoir capté la menace qu'avait implicitement prononcée la jeune Castella, bien qu'elle le concernait en particulier puisque c'était le gardien. Et si seulement il avait su, si seulement il avait pu prévoir ce qu'elle manigançait, il aurait refusé la rencontre. Mais ça, il ne le sut que trop tard. Encore et toujours trop tard.

L'équipe féminine venait de prendre place sur sa moitié de terrain. A la vue de la formation qu'elles venaient de prendre, un 3-4-3 circulaire**(3)**, elles allaient miser sur les milieux latéraux. Sans doute n'avaient-elles pas un jeu très offensif. Il fallait l'espérer, autrement ça allait encore faire des blessés. Le terrain de la rivière n'ayant qu'un seul banc de touche, Célia et les deux autres manageuses allèrent volontairement s'assoir à coté de Cathy, en convalescence à cause de sa blessure de la veille. Le jeune Hills s'assit le plus près d'elle et remarqua l'épais bandage qui recouvrait sa jambe. La même sorte de tissu qu'avait son frère au poignet. La pauvre, ça avait quand même dû faire mal... Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Si elle commençait déjà à éprouver de la sympathie à son égard, elle allait rapidement baisser sa garde. Et ça, elle ne le voulait plus.

_« - Raimon n'a aucune chance dans cet état.  
__- Quoi ? »_

Mais elle n'avait pas résisté. A peine Cathy avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle avait voulu l'écouter. Et le regard de la blonde commençait à s'assombrir, devenant froid malgré son élément brûlant. Elle se saisit d'une feuille et d'un crayon de papier, y griffonna quelque chose et le tendit à Célia, toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Cette dernière s'en empara et le lut, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque ligne parcourue.

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que...  
__- C'est juste histoire que tu ne te perdes pas.  
__- Pourquoi ?  
__- Parce que mes explications vont être longues, Célia. Et que je veux être honnête avec toi. »_

Décrétant que le sujet était clos pour l'instant, la joueuse d'Artemis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se concentra sur le match qui allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre. Célia relut le papier qu'elle venait de recevoir, se demandant si c'était une nouvelle plaisanterie ou si elle était vraiment sérieuse.

**1** Gwen Castella_ - attaque  
_**2** Tiffany Varrens _- attaque  
_**3** Cassandre Artiem _- milieu  
_**4** Seren Rodriguez _- défense  
_**5** Salomé Sanders _- milieu  
_**6** Cathy Fendel _- attaque  
_**7** Layla Laurend _- milieu_

**8** Emilie Satch _- milieu  
_**9** Melody Grace _- gardien  
_**10** Eilin Zamaris _- défense  
_**11** Anastasia Nest _- défense  
_**13** Louna Midô _- attaque  
_**14** Sonatide Esmelo _- défense  
_**15** Quince _- libero_

_« - Sonatide et Emilie ne sont pas venues à cause d'un rhume. Gwen est la capitaine et comme tu peux le voir, je suis la sixième flèche. Mais là, je vais juste t'aider à comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner.  
__- Quoi ?! »_

Mais Cathy n'ajouta rien. A quoi bon, de toute façon elle s'en rendra très vite compte. Raimon pouvait bien avoir quinze ou neuf joueurs, le résultat serait le même. Elle allait devoir mettre ses tendances de pitre de coté si elle ne voulait pas choquer davantage la jeune Hills.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit. Mark était dans les cages, Kévin et Axel en attaque, les autres soient en défense ou entre les deux. Le jeune Blaze fit l'engagement, faisant une passe au rose. Ils firent quelques mètres, esquivant les deux premières joueuses de l'équipe avant de se faire voler la balle par la capitaine d'Artemis. Cathy choisit ce moment pour reprendre la parole.

_« - TC Artemis est un collège pour fille réaménagé dans les années 1940, en plein milieu de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au coeur de la forêt d'Aokigahara_. Elle marqua une pause devant la mine horrifiée de la bleutée. _Tire pas cette tronche-là, c'est pas si effrayant! Enfin bref. A l'origine, il ne s'appelait « qu'Artemis ». « TC » n'a été ajouté qu'après la guerre.  
__- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
__- J'en sais rien, tout est classé Secret Défense. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'Artemis était anciennement un camp militaire. Beaucoup d'entre eux se sont reconvertis dans l'éducation.  
__- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que... »_

Gwen parcourait le terrain, entourée par les deux autres attaquantes. Elles jouèrent d'un jeu de jambe en trio pour passer Jude et Tod. Jack utilisa sa super technique _« The Wall »_qui stoppa net l'attaque. Il fit une passe à Nathan qui, à l'aide de sa vitesse, dépassa les trois joueuses d'Artemis en un clin d'œil. Puis ce fut au tour d'Axel d'agir. Il réceptionna la balle lorsque le défenseur aux cheveux bleus fut dans la zone adverse, et fonça à l'assaut des cages. Le gardien de but, une gamine ayant aux alentours d'onze ans, aux yeux émeraude pétillant de malice et aux courts cheveux lisses couleur chocolat, se prépara à réceptionner le ballon, quelle que soit la puissance du tir.

_« - Ouais. Notre entrainement n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un entrainement militaire. Et celui de football est sans doute le plus violent que je puisse connaitre. T'y manges tes dents, littéralement parlant bien sûr. Maintenant regarde bien et essaie de comprendre. »_

Le corps de l'attaquant de feu s'enflamma tandis qu'il passait les deux dernières défenseuses. La sphère bicolore vola dans les airs tandis qu'il exécutait une puissante _« Fire Tornado »,_propulsant un véritable boulet de canon en direction des cages. L'air vibra autour du projectile qui se rapprocha à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Le gardien d'Artemis se craqua les phalanges en souriant, prête à agir.

_« - Oceanic Curtain ! »_

Une aura bleuté entoura les mains jointes de la fillette qui les abattit violement sur le sol. Le sol se fissura devant les buts, laissant jaillir un geyser d'eau glacée. Le tir de feu perdit considérablement en puissance en entrant dans cet élément qui, à l'état naturel, l'annihilait dans sa totalité. Son éclat carmin et sa vitesse disparurent pour s'arrêter aux pieds du gardien. Axel écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment cette gamine avait fait pour arrêter un missile pareil. Elle lui sourit gentiment, semblant lui lancer un _« C'est tout ? » _à la fois innocent et insolent. Sous le choc, l'équipe de Raimon resta muette plusieurs secondes. Nelly s'était même levée du banc, n'y croyant pas. La dernière personne à avoir réussi à arrêter un tel tir de l'attaquant de feu était... Galileo, le gardien de Gemini Storm. Elle se rassit, pensive. Célia resserra son emprise sur l'ordinateur portable dans ses bras.

_« - Impossible...  
__- Melody Grace, la neuvième flèche. Ca fait flipper, hein ? C'est une Fille de l'Eau adorable mais redoutable en match.  
__- Une... Fille de l'Eau ? » Répéta la jeune Hills, ne comprenant pas où Cathy voulait en venir._

Cette dernière soupira, surement d'agacement, reprit la feuille qu'elle lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt et y griffonna à nouveau quelque chose. Elle la tendit ensuite à la plus jeune.

**_Principe des quatre éléments :_**  
_Eau - Feu - Vent - Terre - Eau..._

Une sorte de roue élémentaire, donc. Chaque élément avait une force et une faiblesse qui lui était propre. Celui d'Axel était le feu, celui de Melody l'eau. L'eau bat le feu. Dans ces conditions, cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à marquer. L'entrainement qu'avait subi la gamine y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose

Melody passa le ballon à Anna qui fila vers le centre du terrain, où Jude s'en empara. Cependant, le numéro quinze ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'avancer et le lui vola en gelant le sol et les jambes du milieu de terrain au passage. L'utilisant comme une patinoire, elle parvint à esquiver Kevin, mais Axel lui barra la route. Le feu qui l'entourait réduisit la glace à l'état de vapeur d'eau. Lâchant un juron, la libero fit une passe arrière à Louna qui s'élança à son tour en direction du but. Jouant le jeu de la coordination, les deux adolescentes passèrent Jack et Tod par un éventail de dribbles.

_« - La treizième flèche est Louna Midô, l'une de nos attaquantes. Son jeu est beaucoup moins violent que celui de notre capitaine mais crois-moi, prends-toi un de ses ballons dans la tronche et tu ne t'en relèveras pas. Je le sais, je parle par expérience. Ensuite, la quinzième flèche est notre libero. A Artemis, nous la surnommons toutes « Quince » et... »_

Cathy ne termina pas sa phrase que ses bras se décroisèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Une aura noire mélangeant colère et crainte vint l'entourer. Célia jugea bon de s'éloigner un peu, intimidée par tant de mauvaises ondes. Elle suivit le regard de la blonde et soupira. Ben tiens, pourquoi elle ne s'étonnait pas ? La libero d'Artemis venait de se retrouver face à face avec Nathan, celui grâce à qui Cathy avait ce joli bandage à sa jambe. Alors oui, elle avait une dent contre lui. Même plus qu'une dent ! Elle se crispa davantage, se rendant compte de quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout, et marmonna dans sa barbe.

_« - Merde... Elle va pas arriver à le passer. »_

Effectivement, la lutte était dure. La jeune fille devait user de son jeu de jambe pour ne pas se faire voler le ballon par le défenseur aux cheveux bleus. Bon sang, c'était pas possible, ça ! Elle esquiva sur la droite puis sur la gauche mais se fit rattraper. Sans compter qu'elle devait garder le regard rivé sur la balle mais qu'à chaque fois, elle avait envie de le relever, de croiser l'iris ambrée de son adversaire. Elle était face à son ami d'enfance, une personne avec qui elle avait grandi et à qui elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis cinq ans. Et au lieu de discuter, de rattraper le temps perdu, elle devait à nouveau se cacher derrière sa capuche et l'affronter. Sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter le terrain, la seule personne qui aurait pu la remplacer étant blessée. Bridget serra ses poings avec tant de force que ses phalanges blanchirent. Le défenseur en face d'elle gardait quand à lui un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait à reprendre confiance.

_« - Alors, c'est tout ?  
__- Bouge de là !  
__- Dans tes rêves ! »_

Ah ouais ? Ne sois pas si sûr de ça. Bridget lança un regard sur sa droite. Gwen venait en renfort et sera là d'une seconde à l'autre, brisant alors l'échange entre les deux amis d'enfance. Mark le brisa lui aussi à sa façon en lançant des encouragements à son meilleur ami, rapidement suivi par les autres joueurs de Raimon. La voix de Mark... Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des lustres. La voix de son petit frère de coeur... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu grandir tous les trois, tout comme ils s'étaient trop éloignés pour pouvoir se reconnaitre.

... Assez ! Elle en avait assez de cette mascarade ! Même ses nerfs avaient des limites et elles commençaient à être atteintes.

_« - Je t'ai dit de bouger de là, Nathan ! »  
_  
Le défenseur tressaillit lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. Encore cette voix ! Au léger accent d'origine latine à la fois doux et glacial qui pouvait avoir l'effet d'une baffe comme se vouloir rassurant. Non... Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être _celle-là _! La châtain envoya la balle dans les airs, dépassa le bleuté qui s'était figé sous le coup de la surprise et la réceptionna sur son pied droit. Donnant un léger coup pour l'envoyer de nouveau en hauteur, elle la frappa de l'intérieur de son pied gauche et la passa à sa capitaine.

_« - Gwen !  
__- Tu te réveilles enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! »  
_  
A peine le ballon effleura le pied de la brune qu'il s'embrasa. De longues langues de feu vinrent lécher les jambes de la joueuse, ondulant autour de son corps comme un doux voile de soie d'un rouge flamboyant. L'herbe du terrain commença à griller et à brunir pour devenir noire comme de la suie. Un brasier incandescent se dressa derrière la capitaine d'Artemis, grandissant de secondes en secondes avant de changer tout doucement de forme. Quatre pattes se firent percevoir tandis qu'une tête épaisse se dessinait dans l'élément ardent. Une crinière finement sculptée se distinguait peu à peu, une longue queue au bout touffu terminait un corps allongé à la musculature puissante. Deux yeux dépourvus de pupille s'ouvrirent tandis qu'un rugissement sonore sortit de sa gueule munie de crocs paraissant aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir. La créature aux allures féline haute de plus de deux mètres resta près de la blonde, fidèle à sa créatrice, prête à agir au moindre de ses gestes. Jack se plaça immédiatement devant Mark, sentant le coup venir. Le châtain, quand à lui, semblait en admiration devant le fauve carmin.

_« - Il est... énorme...  
__- Sache, Evans, que le lion est l'empereur de la savane. C'est lui qui mène son groupe et le protège. Mais surtout... »_

Nouveau coup dans la balle bicolore, devenue pourpre par l'effet de la combustion, qui s'éleva légèrement dans le ciel. Une longue langue de feu se mis à onduler de nouveau autour de la jambe droite de la jeune Castella. Un rictus amusé se dessina sur son visage tandis que ses yeux d'améthyste fixaient toujours sa « proie ».

_« - ... Le lion est toujours le premier à montrer les crocs ! Entend ma rage, reçois ma sentence ! Carmine Fang ! »_

Un seul coup porté, précis et puissant, propulsa le ballon en direction des filets. Jack réutilisa sa super technique _« The Wall »_, essayant de l'arrêter. Peine perdue. Le missile carmin réduisit la muraille en une vulgaire poussière minérale et continua de filer en direction du gardien. Mark tenta à son tour d'utiliser une de ses techniques de gardien, la _« Magic Hand »._Là aussi, ce fut un échec. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'activer que le ballon de football siffla à ses oreilles et atterrit dans les cages. Un tout petit peu plus à gauche et Mark se la recevait en pleine figure. Il avait pu sentir la brûlure du coup qu'il avait manqué de recevoir. Le filet des cages s'embrasa et partit en lambeaux, noirci par une si violente carbonisation.

_Artemis : 1 / Raimon : 0_

* * *

Le châtain en resta cloué sur place, ne parvenant plus à réagir. Les deux premières manageuses se levèrent d'un bond tandis que Célia, sous le choc, lâcha son ordinateur portable qui tomba pile sur la jambe déjà bien abimée de Cathy.

_« - Ouaille !  
__- Pardon Cathy, c'était un accident !  
__- Y a interet ! L'autre andouille aux cheveux bleus me l'a déjà bien amochée, je tiens pas à sauter à cloche-pied toute ma vie ! Quoique ça pourrait être marrant... »_

Qu'avait-elle dit déjà, au sujet de ses tendances de pitres ? Parce qu'elles venaient de faire un retour en force. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, cela illustrait parfaitement la situation actuelle.

Le coup de sifflet signifiant la fin de la première mi-temps retentit. Les joueurs des deux équipes commencèrent à quitter le terrain. Lorsque Bridget passa à coté de sa capitaine, cette dernière lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter. La libero se tourna vers la blonde, intriguée par sa réaction.

_« - Attends... J'ai à te parler.  
__- Ca ne peut pas attendre la fin de cette stupide comédie, Gwen. Et... tu ne penses pas que le match a assez duré ? _Sa voix trahissait sa rancœur et sa peine sur une certaine pointe d'ironie pour une de ces rares fois où elle parvenait à lui parler à coeur ouvert. _Dans leur état, ni Mark ni les défenseurs ne sont capables de stopper tes tirs. Tu le sais, alors mieux vaut en rester là.  
__- Pour tout ça, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : « non ». Je suis la capitaine, tu obéis, point barre ! Et si j'ai à te parler, alors tu m'écoutes ! »_

La châtain resta muette devant une telle déclaration. C'était rare que Gwen use de son statut de capitaine. Mais avec Bridget, qui comme beaucoup dans l'équipe considérait n'avoir ni dieu ni maître, c'était une nécessité. La blonde se tourna alors vers les joueurs de Raimon qui prenaient une petite pause, sans pour autant détourner leur attention de la « petite » conversation. Visiblement, ça les intriguait. Parfait, cela fera accélérer les choses ! Gwen haussa la voix, la rendant plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait réellement voulu.

_« - Evans, Swift, ça vous concerne aussi. »_

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux, la châtain fit un pas en arrière en les voyant approcher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres de l'autre duo, Bridget en était à trois de la jeune Castella. Ils étaient encore trop près, elle le ressentait. Et là, le seul ballon sur lequel elle pourrait reporter son attention était celui trônant aux pieds de Gwen. Minute papillon... Quand est-ce qu'elle avait été le chercher ?! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Et c'était quoi cette voix douce et compatissante qu'elle était en train de prendre ?!

_« - Mark, recule un peu. Encore, deux mètres au moins. Là, voila c'est bon. Nathan, tu peux rester là. Quand à toi, « Quince »... »_

Son regard s'adoucit, mais ses lèvres ne tremblèrent que l'espace d'une insignifiante petite seconde. Elle posa son pied droit sur le ballon qu'elle avait auparavant récupéré quand les autres avaient le dos tourné. Encore une magouille qu'elle avait faite dans l'ombre. Une de plus à ajouter à la liste, même si celle-ci risquait de lui rester en travers de la gorge. Sa voix trembla à titre égale que son corps. Le faire, ou ne pas le faire ? Franchir la ligne de tolérance de la châtain en matière de pardon ? Risquer de perdre une amie et une coéquipière ? Oui, sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Elle n'hésitera pas à le faire, quitte à la détruire une nouvelle fois. Sa jambe s'enflamma...

_« - Je suis sincèrement désolée. La vie est chienne, mais parfois il faut l'être encore plus qu'elle. »_

... et elle tira. Le ballon se transforma en boulle de feu et fonça droit sur sa coéquipière qui était restée sur place sous le coup du choc. La sphère redevenue carmin lui frôla le visage et enflamma la veste bleue marine qui lui servait de protection contre les yeux de ce monde. Le tissu se détacha, n'eut pas le temps d'effleurer le sol qu'il devint cendres, laissant à découvert sa propriétaire. Et même après cinq longues années de silence, elle restait parfaitement reconnaissable physiquement pour les deux concernés, son collier en forme de ballon de foot bien attaché autour du cou.

Nathan resta totalement figé sur place, comme statufié. Il n'osait croire si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était réel, ou s'il s'agissait d'une illusion éphémère. Il n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, sa voix se bloquant au fin fond de sa gorge. Mark, inconscient de l'état de son meilleur ami, réceptionna la balle enflammée avec difficulté et tomba sur le derrière, avant de relever la tête. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se présentait à lui, il laissa tomber la sphère bicolore, terminant dans un même état que le bleuté. Elle rebondit au sol, roula jusqu'aux pieds de la châtain ainsi découverte. L'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux avait brûlé en même temps que la veste, les laissant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses yeux océans devenant brillants à cause des rayons de l'astre solaire firent la navette entre une Gwen impassible et ses deux amis d'enfance en état de choc.

Du coté de l'unique banc de touche, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Tous suivaient la scène, choqués pour la plupart de cette découverte. Les joueuses d'Artemis, bouche bée, ne savaient quoi dire ou penser, que ce soit au sujet du geste qu'on pouvait considérer de traitrise de leur capitaine que de la réaction des deux garçons. Cathy détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage. Merde... Alors elle l'avait vraiment fait...

Le jeune Swift fut le premier à s'avancer, d'un faible mètre ne semblant pas diminuer la distance entre eux deux. La distance qui s'était installé entre leurs deux âmes, et ce depuis maintenant la moitié d'une décennie.

_« - C'est... C'est pas possible... Bri... Bridget ?!  
__- ... »_

La châtain tremblait de tout son être. Colère, peine, panique, peur, la liste pouvait être longue tant le trouble était profond. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, menacèrent de dévaler ses joues rendues pâles comme la mort. Mais elle les retint, les barricada au fond d'elle-même. Le geste du plus jeune du trio fini cependant par l'achever. Fatalement. Mark se releva et s'avança à son tour, les yeux brillants, toute trace de sourire disparue. Il tendit une main tremblante vers elle, ne pouvant y croire.

_« - Grande... soeur ? »_

* * *

_**(1)** Artemis est une déesse archère. Ses guerrières sont ses armes, donc ses flèches._

_**(2)**« Messager des Etoiles », en anglais. Plus simple et surtout moins casse-pieds à écrire._

_**(3) **En gros, une formation qui se concentre sur les milieux latéraux mais qui néglige un peu le centre du terrain. C'est aussi une feinte pour pouvoir prendre l'adversaire en sandwich et stopper ses offensives (ou le zigouiller, mais en un sens ça revient au même)_.

* * *

**Et voila le sixième chapitre! Qui s'arrete pile au bon moment, nan? *évite une converse*Waaaaa!**

**Nan, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre n'est pas l'un des plus joyeux que j'ai pu écrire. Mais il a son importance. Je dirai même qu'il est capital pour la suite de l'histoire. J'ai dû pas mal travailler sur la psychologie de Mark pour réussir la dernière partie. Le coup du "grande soeur" m'a presque fait pleurer. Je l'imaginais tendant la main comme un enfant**  
_**Bridget: Tsss, petite nature, va!**_  
**... Mais t'en es vache!**

**En ce qui concerne le passage à Alius, il montre part l'interrogation du capitaine de Gemini (qui lui ressemble pas du tout, j'le sais) que la rebellion s'installe!**

**Pour la suite, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, confrontation entre Mark, Nathan et Bridget. Où on découvre une parcelle de leur passé commun et le pourquoi du comment de leur première rencontre.**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le chapitre 7.**


	9. Chapitre 7

**_i Buenos dìas !_ Me revoila avec le septième chapitre. Oui, je sais, j'ai quelques jours d'avance sur ce que j'avais prévu, mais l'atomisation de ces foutues fautes m'a pris moins de temps que prévu (trois vérifications avec correcteur au lieu de quatre! _*SBAFF*_).**

**Donc du coup, voici un tout nouveau chapitre! J'pensais qu'il n'était pas si long que ça, mais dés que je l'ai isolé pour l'adapter, j'en suis tombée sur le derrière. 15 pages, quoi! C'est toujours comme ça, j'écris, j'écris, et à la fin qui est emmerdée lors d'une super longue correction? Bah c'est bibi!**

**Cette fois, il y a des notions d'espagnol nécéssitant des traductions. Elles sont entre "[]", toujours en italique. Donc la partie comprise dans ces signes est la traduction, et non le dialogue à proprement parler.**

**Le mot clé du chapitre II était "ombre", en l'honneur d'Aokigahara. Ca c'est pour ceux que ça interesse, même si doit pas beaucoup y en avoir.**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

**Disclaimer: J'suis obligée de le dire? Vraiment? Bon, très bien... Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas. Dure réalité...**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 7~**_

_**« L'humanité est comme un homme qui dort et fait un cauchemar. Ce cauchemar s'appelle l'histoire. »  
**__(Julien Green)_

_Lundi 03 mars, 12h42. Terrain de football de la rivière._

**I**l tendit une main tremblante vers elle, ne pouvant y croire.

_« - Grande... soeur ? »_

Le choc au coeur des deux équipes fut tel qu'un immense blanc s'installa. Célia avait de nouveau laissé tomber son ordinateur portable, que Cathy avait esquivé en bondissant sur le coté. Un seul coup lui avait suffi, alors un deuxième, non merci ! Peu importe que cela ait relancé sa blessure à la jambe. Les deux autres manageuses ainsi que les joueurs de Raimon firent les yeux ronds avant de hurler en coeur comme de grands malades un _« Grande soeur ?! » _bien sonore. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, Mark n'avait jamais eu de soeur. Du moins, de soeur de sang. Mais alors... c'était qui, cette fille ? Nathan l'avait appelée « Bridget », mais à part ça, ils n'en savaient rien.

Du coté d'Artemis, le silence était tout aussi présent. A part la jeune Fendel, toutes semblaient sous le choc. Elles savaient que Bridget ne parlait jamais de sa famille, certes, comme à peu près les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents des élèves de TC Artemis, mais pas qu'elle avait de tels liens de parenté. Et quand bien même c'était vrai, pourquoi l'avait-elle caché ? Contrairement à beaucoup, ce genre de passé n'en faisait pas une personne notoire. La blessée des chasseresses maugréa à voix basse, suffisamment fort pour que Célia soit la seule qui l'entende.

_« - Bordel, elle l'a vraiment fait, cette andouille.  
__- Cathy... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
__- ... C'est pas tes oignons. Ni ceux de Gwen, d'ailleurs. Elle est complètement cintrée ou quoi ?! »_

Mark s'avança encore de quelques mètres, n'en laissant plus qu'un de distance entre lui et sa « soeur ». Il tendait toujours la main vers elle, tremblant, partagé entre une profonde incompréhension et une joie bondissante. Son coeur faisait des tours de montagnes russes tandis qu'il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Mais lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à vingt centimètres, Bridget se recula brusquement de plusieurs pas, le visage redevenu totalement impassible. A cause de la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers sa capitaine à ce moment précis, le genre où elle aimerait lui dévirer la pire claque qui soit. A cause de la force mentale qu'elle s'était forcée à acquérir au fil des années. Et à cause de l'objectif qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner, même si elle se trouvait à découvert face à eux. Sa vengeance attendra, d'abord réparer les pots cassés.

_« - Tu te goures de personne, gamin. »_

Bon sang que sa voix était froide. Un véritable vent de l'Arctique gelant tout sur son passage, que ce soit des personnes ou un paysage. C'était quelque chose de blessant, aussi bien à faire qu'à entendre, mais c'était nécessaire. Mark serra les poings, afficha un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de sévère dans son cas. Car la sévérité n'était pas son fort, loin de là. Nathan resta totalement immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Gwen soupira longuement, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Et après, c'était elle la chef de cette mascarade ?

_« - Cesse de leur mentir, tu...  
__- Oh toi, tu la fermes ! »_

Même si c'était par pure colère, elle était parfaitement consciente de son geste. Le ballon que Mark avait difficilement réceptionné se trouvant juste à coté d'elle, elle se retourna vers sa capitaine et shoota dedans de toutes ses forces, le faisant ressembler à un boulet de canon entouré d'une aura bleutée. Celle qui se manifestait lorsque une Fille de l'Eau sortait de ses gonds, bien plus froide que ne pourra jamais l'être celle de Melody ou de Louna, même si elles le voulaient. La jeune Castella esquiva à la dernière minute en faisant un bond sur le coté, sentant juste le souffle glacial passer bien trop près d'elle.

_« - T'avais pas à t'en mêler ! Et t'aurais jamais dû t'en mêler !  
__- J'ai fais ça pour t'aider !  
__- Faux ! T'as fais ça parce que l'autre barje de Marine te l'a demandé ! Un vrai petit chien de l'armée !_

Et pan, touché coulé ! La capitaine des Artemis resta interdite, aussi bien à cause de la familiarité employée envers leur coach que de la colère grandissante que laissaient paraitre les yeux océaniques de sa coéquipière. Ses tremblements n'étaient dus qu'à la colère, et la vengeance qu'elle allait lui préparer risquait de faire mal. Très, mais alors vraiment très mal. Peu le savaient, mais elle était très rancunière. Et Marine l'était tout autant. Quoique... Non, rectification : niveau représailles, l'ainée des Caith était bien pire que sa cadette. Des deux, elle était bien celle à ne pas avoir à dos.

_« - C'était néces...  
__- Ta gueule ! T'as plus rien à dire ! »_

Non... Là, mieux valait vraiment l'écouter et se la fermer. Gwen savait que poussée à bout, toute personne, aussi calme puisse-t-elle être, emploierait la violence. Mieux valait donc éviter de tenter le diable. Ou la diablesse, en un sens. Si jamais elle tirait une nouvelle fois dans un ballon de foot, elle ne la loupera pas.

Nathan réagit enfin et décroisa ses bras. Contrairement à son meilleur ami, son corps ne tremblait pas. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à cacher certaines émotions au plus profond de lui, si bien que même s'il était aussi bouleversé que le châtain, il ne le montrait pas. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Confusion, peine, colère et joie se mélangeaient dans son unique iris visible. C'était bien là ce qui trahissait son trouble. Le reste était enfermé dans le coffre-fort qu'était devenu son coeur. Mais contrairement à Mark, il n'allait pas le croire tout de suite. Bridget est morte il y a cinq ans. Tout le monde y croyait dur comme fer.

Pourtant... aussi jeune avait-il pu être, il n'avait jamais rien pu voir d'autre qu'un cercueil en cèdre. Pas ce qu'il contenait, jamais. Et si effectivement, s'il ne savait par quel miracle c'était bien leur Bridget qui se trouvait devant eux, il avait les moyens de le prouver. Cette voix, cet accent... Voila son premier indice.  
_  
« - Mark, tu n'as rien remarqué ?  
__- Q...Quoi ? »_

Le jeune Evans était encore totalement perdu, tirant une tête de chaton apeuré aux babines frémissantes, que d'ordinaire il jugerait d'adorable. Le genre que Tanki lui servait lorsqu'elle avait peur des éclairs assourdissants que produisait un orage d'été, ou qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner à cause d'une bêtise. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Il s'attachait tellement facilement aux gens que ces « retrouvailles » ne pouvaient pas le laisser de marbre. Le Mark qu'il connaissait était incapable de ne rien ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Le bleuté soupira et se tourna vers l'adolescente aux iris océan. Il savait déjà que ce qu'il prévoyait allait faire des ravages.

_« - ¿ Tù hablas español, no ? »_

S'il existait un moyen incollable de laisser les deux équipes sur le derrière en tirant des têtes d'ahuris de première, c'était bien celui-là. Depuis quand il parlait espagnol, lui ? Et surtout : c'était quoi le rapport, au juste ?! Bridget recula d'un nouveau pas malgré elle, déstabilisée. Bon sang, c'était sa langue natale, bien sûr qu'elle le parlait ! Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! C'était même elle qui l'avait apprise à ses deux amis d'enfance pour pouvoir balancer des âneries en classe sans problème. Ca marchait bien... jusqu'à ce que les adultes les battent à leur propre jeu. Mais ce n'était que les bases. Elle pouvait tout à fait prétendre la même chose.

_« - Es estupido. El español es muy generalizado. [C'est stupide. L'espagnol est très répandu.]  
__- Sì, y nuestra Bridget hablaba esta lengua. Con el mismo acento que tù. » [Oui, et notre Bridget parlait cette langue. Avec le même accent que toi.]_

... Merde, elle venait de se trahir, là. Apparemment, il ne s'en était pas tenu qu'aux bases, le fourbe. Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta, la faisant tout de même reculer. Mark releva la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris une grande partie de ce qui avait été dit. Visiblement, lui aussi avait approfondi son apprentissage. C'était mauvais pour elle, ça, très mauvais même.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le coté, elle put voir que Gwen était en train d'emmener les deux équipes autre part, sous les jérémiades de certains. Notamment Tod et Jack qui voulaient avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, ainsi que Célia dont la curiosité débordante voulait faire rester. Mais après que la capitaine d'Artemis les ait menacés de les faire bouger à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le derrière, il y eut bizarrement beaucoup moins de protestations. Ils n'étaient pas fous, après tout. Et elle non plus, elle savait que si elle restait face à sa coéquipière, elle se ferait littéralement démembrer.

Dans une minute, deux tout au plus, il n'y aura plus personne à part eux trois sur le terrain. C'était ce que Nathan attendait, Bridget en était sûre et certaine. Qu'ils soient seuls pour pouvoir se confronter, et enfin montrer l'envers du décor. Confronter ce qu'ils étaient devenus après toutes ces années de séparation, de vide pur et simple. Devait-elle s'y résigner ? Devait-elle... tout simplement abandonner ? Laisser tomber ce pour quoi elle se battait aujourd'hui ?

Plus que trois personnes dans son champ de vision. Puis une de moins, plus que deux. Et Gwen, en dernière, qui à son tour emprunta les escaliers et disparut. Ca y est, ils étaient seuls, à présent. Mark, toujours aussi tremblant, passa rapidement son avant-bras devant ses yeux, enlevant leur brillance excessive, et se força à faire un grand sourire. Nathan recommença à avancer, d'un pas calme et serein. Un paradoxe total avec le torrent de sentiments qui tourbillonnait en lui, tel un océan déchainé retenu par ses barrières mentales. Il avait toujours eu cette maîtrise de soi impressionnante, quelle que soit la situation. Sans doute à cause du déséquilibre qu'avait causé le départ de sa mère, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore en âge de se protéger psychologiquement. Lorsque l'on connaissait ce genre d'extrême, tout devenait vite plus doux.

_« - Tu as toujours été forte en mensonges. »_

Vraiment ? Venant de lui, elle avait grand mal à y croire.

_« - Mais il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas._ Rajouta-t-il en rendant la distance entre elle et lui d'un seul mètre. _Ton accent espagnol, pour commencer.  
__- Beaucoup en ont. C'est une coïncidence._ Murmura-t-elle en unique défense.  
_- Les coïncidences ont le dos large ! Une châtain aux yeux bleus tirant du pied gauche _(Elle releva la tête) _Ca se remarque facilement, tu sais. Et surtout...  
__- Tu as le même collier que nous ! »_Termina Mark en rejoignant le duo et désignant l'objet en question de son index gauche. Le bleuté le gratifia d'un sourire. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, tant mieux.

La cadette des Caith resta figée quelques secondes. Alors... ils avaient poussé l'observation jusque là ? Jusqu'à remarquer les plus infimes détails ? Son accent n'était que peu perceptible depuis le temps où elle parlait majoritairement japonais, et pourtant ils s'en étaient rapidement rendu compte. Impressionnant... Un mince sourire parvint à étirer ses lèvres. Faiblement, mais les étira tout de même. Elle soupira, annonçant clairement sa défaite. Ils avaient gagné. Très bon jeu, vraiment, elle devait bien l'avouer.

Mark sourit davantage, contenant sa joie pour ne pas faire des sauts de deux mètres de haut. Il en serait tout à fait capable, mais il se retenait. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Après cinq ans de vide, il pouvait enfin revoir sa grande soeur. Une partie de lui-même lui disait de ne pas réfléchir et de laisser aller sa joie pour lui sauter dans les bras. Mais une autre partie de lui... redoutait la personne à qui il faisait face. Il sentait comme une sorte d'ombre planer autour de son ainée. Noire, froide, qui lui intimait de ne pas approcher. Comme une voix glacée murmurant doucement à l'oreille de fuir. On lui avait appris un jour que chaque personne avait une part égale de lumière et de ténèbres au fond d'elle, et qu'elles n'apparaissaient pas de la même manière suivant l'individu. Certes, il voulait bien le croire, mais alors... pourquoi la part ténébreuse de la châtain était-elle si perceptible ?

_« - Tu comptes affronter Alius, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Hein ? »_

Le changement si brusque de sujet laissa le jeune Evans muet comme une carpe durant plusieurs longues secondes, allant jusqu'à lui faire imiter la bouche de ladite poiscaille. Un O parfait, aux courbes si bien dessinées que le poisson lui-même en serait jaloux. Nathan se retint de sourire devant la tête d'ahuri de première qu'affichait son meilleur ami. C'était déjà difficile de le faire taire durant cinq secondes lorsqu'il était parti sur sa lancée, alors lui produire un tel effet relevait de l'exploit. Mark se reprit brusquement et afficha de nouveau un sourire éclatant, comme si la réponse à cette question était la plus grande des évidences.

_« - Bah bien sûr ! On peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
__- Je vois... Et... tu es d'accord avec ça, Nathan ?  
__- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Quand il est comme ça, pas la peine d'essayer de le stopper. Il ne s'arrêtera que quand il sera face au mur. »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Bridget de rester muette, sans pour autant qu'elle n'imite l'animal écailleux. Quelques longues mèches châtain vinrent cacher ses yeux aux teintes océaniques. Elle regrettait presque sa veste réduite en cendres, qui produisait le même effet. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir le regard désespéré de son ami d'enfance et celui brillant de détermination de son frère de coeur. Il lui semblait qu'une petite flamme brûlait à nouveau dans ses iris chocolat tandis qu'il continuait de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

La jeune Caith soupira, avant de sourire à son tour. Mais pas de la même manière que son cadet. Un sourire en guise d'unique élément de son expression faciale, beaucoup plus froid et un brin moqueur. Moqueur contre elle-même. C'était... amusant à voir, elle devait bien l'avouer. Comment avait-elle bien pu penser abandonner alors qu'il lui souriait de cette façon ? Si innocemment, sans se douter dans quoi il allait encore se fourrer. C'était stupide. De sa part et de la sienne. Cinq années, ça ne peut pas se rattraper, inutile de le laisser espérer. Non... de les laisser espérer. Car au fond de lui, elle savait que Nathan aussi en nourrissait l'espoir.

_« - Tu sais, Mark... »_

L'adolescente glissa sa main gauche dans la poche de son short.

_« - Un jour, un grand homme a dit : « La vérité est comme le meilleur coup aux échecs : elle existe, mais il faut la chercher. » Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »_

Elle retira sa main de sa poche, montrant à ses deux interlocuteurs ce qu'elle cherchait. Une petite sphère aux teintes grisâtres semblant faite de différentes couches de papier. Nathan recula presque instinctivement, entrainant Mark avec lui en l'agrippant par le col. Il fronça les sourcils devant la nature de l'objet en question. Non, ce n'est quand même pas...

_« - Tu ignores tout d'Alius. Et si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas finir échec et mat beaucoup plus vite que tu ne l'imagine. Ce mur, il déjà bien trop près. »_

Toute trace de sourire de la part de la châtain venait de disparaitre à nouveau. L'éclat de ses iris saphir s'intensifia, froid comme la nuit, profond comme l'immensité des abysses. Elle appuya l'ongle du pouce de la main contenant la sphère, la perforant. La fissure commença à s'étendre tandis qu'un fin voile de fumée s'en échappait. Le petit fragment de nuage s'éleva légèrement avant d'entamer une douce descente vers l'herbe, semblant comme flotter sur l'air et ralentir le temps. Nathan recula à nouveau, maintenant sûr et certain de ce que c'était. L'équipe de Shuriken s'en était déjà servie pendant leur match, et il avait pu gouter à leur efficacité. C'était le même genre de bombe à fumée artisanale employée par les ninjas. Et en tout point identique à celle qu'avait utilisée Louna la veille.

Un mince sourire réapparut sur le visage de la jeune Caith. Il avait deviné. Rien de bien surprenant, venant de lui.

_« - Au revoir, les garçons. Et surtout... prenez soin de vous. »_

Bridget lâcha sa bombe à fumée. Le projectile tomba doucement sur le sol, s'ouvrant à cause de sa fissure, libérant son nuage gris souris. Le voile opaque recouvrit tout sur un rayon de deux mètres, empêchant les personnes piégées à l'intérieur de voir quoi que ce soit. Seules les voix des deux adolescents criant le prénom de leur amie d'enfance purent en ressortir, laissant le reste se mourir au beau milieu de l'écran gris.

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 13h19. Espace de jeu de la rivière._

_« - Dis, Nelly...  
__- ...Quoi ? »_

Assises à même l'herbe, Célia et la rousse attendaient que les joueurs de Raimon se calment et cessent de pester contres les foutus bombes à fumée qu'avaient de nouveau utilisées Artemis. Ca devenait une manie, de leur balancer de la suie grisâtre à la tronche ! Surtout que Louna avait intentionnellement visé les pieds de Kévin, parce que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle était tarée, ce que la demoiselle n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Rancunière, l'attaquante.

Les fidèles de la déesse chasseresse étaient parties sans demander leur reste ni attendre une quelconque reprise du match. Kévin avait eut droit à une remarque acerbe de la part de la brunette, Cathy avait crié comme une malade à cause de sa blessure rouverte, et la petite Melody avait fait un immense sourire enfantin à l'attaquant de feu, avant que chacune ne lance sa bombe à fumée.

_« -... On n'aurait vraiment eu aucune chance, pas vrai ?_ Demanda la jeune Hills en jouant avec son ordinateur portable  
_- Pas la moindre. »_

Bon... Au moins elle était sincère, c'était déjà ça. La manageuse aux cheveux bleus jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons qui étaient plutôt agités, pour la grande majorité. A part Jude et Axel qui restaient assis en silence, les autres pestaient pour divers sujets. Pour Kévin, inutile d'aller chercher bien loin, c'était à cause de -pour reprendre ses mots- _« l'autre barje et ses putain de bombes à fumée »._Oui, il enrichissait encore son vocabulaire. Quand à Tod, Jack et les autres, ils émettaient plusieurs hypothèses sur les liens entre la châtain et leurs deux amis. Célia aussi était très curieuse à ce sujet, mais gardait ses questions pour elle. Il faudra qu'elle aille se renseigner auprès de Mark. Parce que c'était inutile d'essayer avec Nathan, elle était sûre de ne rien en tirer.

_« - Célia, est-ce que tu te rends compte que même Axel n'a pas pu marquer ?_ Reprit Nelly, faisant sursauter sa cadette. Il y avait une colère bien perceptible dans sa voix.  
_- Ben... Il n'avait pas l'avantage de l'élément, en même temps.  
__- L'avantage de quoi ? »_

Ah oui, la rousse non plus ne devait pas connaitre le principe des quatre éléments qui dirigeaient l'efficacité des techniques. Mais d'après ce que Cathy lui avait dit, c'était difficile pour un Enfant de l'Eau, par exemple, de concentrer toute la puissance de l'élément aquatique sans faire entrer en collision l'eau de son propre corps avec ses parois internes**(1)**. On mettait de longues années avant de commencer à y arriver sans se blesser.

_« - Ces filles pourraient faire face à Alius si elles le voulaient. Elles nous testaient juste, c'est évident._ En conclut Nelly en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca l'agaçait, ça se voyait. Et par conséquent, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver davantage. Ses colères n'étaient pas craintes pour rien.  
_« - Eh, les voila »_ Cria Tod en voyant réapparaitre Mark et Nathan, silencieux comme jamais.

Mark souriait toujours, mais semblait comme plongé dans ses songes. Nathan, quant à lui, était de nouveau totalement impassible, seules les ondulations dans son unique iris ambré prouvant qu'il n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'il le laissait paraitre. Presque immédiatement, l'ensemble de l'équipe les prit d'assaut pour leur demander qui était la jeune fille avec qui ils étaient restés tout à l'heure. Ils s'assirent en ronde, laissant les deux amis côte à côte, et attendirent que ces derniers prennent la parole. Ils n'allaient pas leur lâcher les crampons, alors mieux valait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Parce que quand ils voulaient des réponses, ils les obtenaient. Et pas de la meilleure des manières. S'ils ne répondaient pas, ils allaient le payer plus tard.

C'était le genre de pensées qu'avait le bleuté en voyant les regards d'insistance que ses amis leur lançaient, à lui leur capitaine. Et visiblement, le châtain lui laissait l'immense honneur de commencer. Il soupira. Ben tiens, pourquoi c'était pas étonnant ?

_« - Elle s'appelle Bridget Caith. Nous l'avons connue en dernière année de maternelle. Mark avait quatre ans, j'en avais cinq. C'était loin d'être facile entre nous à cette époque, avec mon sale caractère.  
__- Je te rassure, ça n'a pas changé d'un poil.  
__- Mark, ferme-là. » _Maugréa le jeune Swift devant le grand sourire couillon que lui servait son meilleur ami.

Beaucoup sourirent avec leur capitaine, confirmant ses dires. Célia et Silvia se retinrent de rire doucement, faisant davantage maugréer le bleuté. Nan, il n'avait pas un caractère de merde, il était juste difficile à cerner ! Et puis quoi encore ? Heureusement que Mark disait juste ça pour le taquiner, il était bien incapable d'en faire exprès pour le blesser.

_« - Nous étions donc en maternelle lorsque Bridget est arrivée à Tokyo. Sa famille était originaire d'Espagne, elle avait déménagé à cause du travail de son père. En tout cas la première fois qu'elle est arrivée dans la classe, elle s'est tout de suite faite remarquer. Tu t'en souviens, Mark ? »_

* * *

_**~Flash-back~**_

_10 ans plus tôt, 8h56. Ecole maternelle Harusaki_**(2)  
**  
**D**ans une salle de classe aux murs jaunes pâle, une quinzaine d'enfants jouait à divers endroits, à divers choses. Certains regardaient des livres d'images, d'autres jouaient aux petits cuisiniers -ou plutôt aux petits empoisonneurs vus les mélanges plus que douteux qu'ils faisaient-. Et certains, comme Nathan à cette époque, regardaient par la fenêtre la pluie tomber, ne faisant rien d'autre que s'ennuyer à mourir. Mark s'était assis à coté de lui et lui parlait de foot, pour ne pas changer de l'ordinaire. Le bleuté avait beau se montrer distant et froid à en transformer le Sahara en Pôle Nord, et ce malgré son statut de Fils du Vent, cela n'empêchait pas le châtain de lui emboiter le pas à longueur de journée. Il parvenait à le faire jouer au football et à lui faire oublier sa situation familiale plus que délicate, ce qui était véritablement un exploit en soi. Il était la seule personne à qui l'enfant aux yeux vairons s'était ouvert depuis le divorce de ses parents. Sans doute parce qu'il ne lui servait pas les fades discours prémâchés de consolation parfois à tournure ironique que les adultes de sa famille lui sortaient quand ils le voyaient. Il n'avait plus confiance en eux, et Mark était à ses yeux beaucoup plus sincère qu'eux tous réunis.

Parce qu'avec le châtain, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Pas d'attentions camouflées sous une pseudo-affection, juste une amitié basée sur le soutien moral et le football. Très important, le football. Ca lui servait à la fois de défouloir et de jeu. Et aussi à faire hurler de rire son père lorsqu'il rentrait couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Il le comparait alors à un monstre des marécages. Vraiment sympathique le papounet, mais c'était pour ça qu'il était si attachant et unique en son genre.

La maîtresse, une jeune femme âgée de la vingtaine, aux cheveux roux mi-longs ondulés et aux yeux dorés, entra dans la classe et tapa dans ses mains, suffisamment fort pour retenir l'attention de tous les enfants. De tous sauf du jeune Swift, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que compter le nombre de passant tapant des sprints pour éviter l'averse. Trente-cinq depuis dix minutes, c'était le record du jour. La prochaine fois qu'il gèlera, il comptera ceux qui se casseront la gamelle sur les plaques de verglas. Sérieusement, il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que ça.

_« - Nathan, tu veux bien écouter s'il-te-plait ? »_

Oh mais bien sûr, suffisait de demander. Ceci était purement ironique, bien évidemment. Après tout, on pouvait certes lui demander d'écouter, mais pas d'entendre. Il lui suffisait de reporter son ouïe sur autre chose pour avoir la paix, la pluie s'écrasant sur le carreau de la fenêtre en l'occurrence. L'enfant tourna de quarante-cinq degrés sur sa chaise, histoire d'avoir la jeune femme dans son champ de vision sans se faire attraper à regarder dehors. Ah, et un trente-sixième, un ! Attention au poteau ! Et Bam, impact ! Ouille, ça devait pas faire du bien, ça. Il en avait mal pour lui, là...

_« - Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau camarade. »_

Le bleuté arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Tiens, un petit nouveau ? En plein milieu de l'année, ce n'était pas très prudent. Quoique vu le peu de choses qu'ils faisaient en classe, à part faire mumuse avec des petits camions jaune vif et des casseroles en plastiques qu'on ne pouvait même pas reconvertir en batterie, le nouveau ne risquait pas de se perdre. Mark ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise, demandant toutes les dix secondes si le nouveau aimait le football. Ce à quoi ses camarades répondirent à chaque fois _« On s'en fiche! »._Ils en étaient sympas, ces gosses...

Certains posèrent des questions du genre _« Comment il s'appelle ? »_ ou encore _« Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? »_. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir qui l'avait posée, cette dernière. Nathan rit intérieurement, ils l'auraient tous dans le baba si c'était une fille. Rien que d'imaginer leur tête, il avait envie de rire pour de vrai.

_« - Du calme les enfants, vous lui demanderez vous-même. Allez, entre ma grande. »_

Eh ben voila, fin du suspens. Minute papillon... _« Ma grande »_? Ceux qui comprirent firent les yeux ronds, tirant parfaitement les têtes que s'était imaginé l'enfant. C'était même encore mieux que dans son imagination. Bon, il y avait juste Mark qui cassait tout son délire en faisant son grand sourire, des étoiles dans ses iris noisette. Lui, à tous les coups, il était resté bloqué à sa question sur le foot, malgré les réponses cinglantes qu'il avait reçues.

Une fillette d'à peu près cinq ans entra timidement, trainant des pieds, gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Visiblement, on l'avait forcée à venir. Ses cheveux lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus des épaules étaient châtains foncé, avec quelques nuances chocolatées par endroit. Une petite tresse partait de chacune de ses tempes pour se rejoindre derrière sa tête, tandis que le reste était laissé détaché. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan brillaient légèrement, montrant soit sa peur, soit son admiration. Mais vu la tête de déterrée qu'elle faisait, c'est plutôt de la peur. Elle portait une robe blanche à manches courtes lui arrivant aux genoux, avec une petite ceinture de tissu noir à la taille et un gilet blanc sur les épaules. C'était encore discret, comme vêtements. Rien à voir avec Mark et sa dernière lubie d'aller à l'école avec un T-shirt vert fluo. Il n'était pas du tout passé inaperçu, ce jour-là.

_« - Bridget va passer l'année avec nous. Dites-lui bonjour, les enfants. »_

Et comme une seule âme, tous les bambins saluèrent la petite nouvelle, à l'exception bien sûr de la tête bleue qui n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Bon okay, elle était nouvelle, la belle affaire. Il n'allait pas non plus faire une courbette. Comment ça, c'était un enfant asocial ? Nan nan, pas du tout. Un peu je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords, ça il pouvait l'avouer, mais il n'était pas asocial.

_« - B-Buenos días... »_

Tous se turent devant les mots inconnus que la fillette venait de prononcer. Un trio d'anges eut le temps de passer en faisant la Macarena avant que la châtain ne se rende compte de son erreur. Elle sursauta, le visage rosé à cause de la gêne, et s'excusa... toujours dans la mauvaise langue, apparemment.

_« - ¡Perdón, no era deseado! » [Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu!]_

Les autres enfants ainsi que l'enseignante restèrent de nouveau cloués sur place à imiter un banc de poissons. La jeune femme connaissait la langue employée par l'enfant, certes, mais sa maitrise ne pouvait que la laisser perplexe. On ne l'avait aucunement informée que la fillette était espagnole. Mark garda son grand sourire, malgré le fait qu'il n'en connaissait pas le moindre mot. De son coté Nathan se surprit à sourire à son tour, accoudé à la fenêtre, son menton au creux de sa main droite.

Finalement, elle était plutôt marrante, la nouvelle.

_**~Fin du Flash-back~**_

* * *

_« - Ah ouais je m'en souviens ! J'avais mon T-shirt vert, ce jour-là ! »_S'exclama joyeusement Mark lorsque son meilleur ami cessa de parler.

Ce dernier soupira, sourire aux lèvres. De tous les trucs qui s'étaient passés ce jour-là, il n'avait retenu que la couleur bien voyante –et immonde, soit-dit en passant- de son T-shirt. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers les manageuses et le reste de l'équipe. Ah tiens, il manquait Nelly. Le bleuté questionna l'attaquant de feu qui lui répondit qu'elle avait reçu un coup de fil et qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée. Quand au jeune Evans, il eut droit à plusieurs questions de la part de Jack et Tod, qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette de ce qui avait été dit. Ils étaient vraiment trop curieux, ces deux-là. Nathan pesta silencieusement. Tout ça ne faisait que le ramener à ce jour fatidique si détestable, et leurs yeux pétillants lui demandant si innocemment de continuer commençaient à sérieusement entamer sa patience. Aussi reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu.

_« - Ca n'a pas duré. Tout a changé il y a cinq ans... »_

* * *

_**~Flash-back~**_

_5 ans plus tôt, 22h43. Maison d'Armand Swift_

**I**l n'était pas rare que Nathan passe une soirée chez Mark et inversement. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de ce dernier de dormir chez son ami. Les deux enfants avaient passé leur après-midi à jouer au football en compagnie de Bridget, même si celle-ci se débrouillait comme une patate. Mais alors, une vraie patate ! Non seulement elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force physique pour son âge, mais en plus, elle ne savait pas viser. Ce qui faisait que Mark s'était reçu le ballon pile entre les deux yeux, l'envoyant faire trempette dans l'une des nombreuses flaques de boue du terrain de la rivière. Comme il y avait eu une grosse averse le matin-même, la surface était passée du vert au marron. C'était leur endroit de jeu de prédilection, pour l'unique raison qu'ils étaient sûrs de se mettre de la boue partout.

Mark avait ri à plein poumons en disant que c'était un très beau tir. A cette époque, il s'entrainait déjà avec des pneus, et ne manquait pas de s'en manger à chaque fois. Et à la pelle, qui plus est. A croire qu'il aimait ça. Mine de rien, il devait être légèrement masochiste sur les bords, même à son jeune âge.

Bridget s'était difficilement adaptée au mode de vie japonais, et évitait tout contact avec les enfants de la classe. Ou plutôt de l'école entière, que ce soit la maternelle ou la primaire. Elle se disputait souvent avec les autres filles sur ses centres d'intérêt, soit les sports de combat. Oui, cette enfant aimait la castagne, ce qui avait laissé un bon nombre de bambins sur le derrière. Une fille qui se battait, ce n'était pas banal, surtout à leur âge. Donc bien sûr, pour tout signe d'intelligence, ils se moquaient. Et cela finissait quasi systématiquement en baston général dans la cour de l'école. Le pire, c'était qu'elle la gagnait, la baston.

Mark et Nathan avaient été les seuls à l'accepter telle quelle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Le châtain était sans nul doute le seul enfant sur Terre à aimer se prendre des pneus dans la figure, tout ça parce que c'était un entrainement de son grand-père. Quant au bleuté, il s'avérait être lui aussi du genre bagarreur lorsqu'on le cherchait. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils s'entrainent ensemble, même si les niveaux divergeaient. Car disons-le franchement : il dégustait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force, certes, mais elle savait où frapper pour faire bien mal.

Toujours était-il que la fillette aimait jouer au football avec eux. Ils allaient tous les trois sur le terrain de la rivière et s'amusaient jusqu'aux dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Mais ce jour-là, le deux mars, Bridget était rentrée plus tôt. Elle ne voyait ses parents que rarementà cause de leur travail, alors elle était contente de pouvoir les voir un jour entier. Elle avait dit qu'elle appellerait plus tard dans la soirée pour leur dire comment ça s'était passé.

Mais le téléphone n'avait jamais sonné. Ce soir-là et pendant les cinq années qui lui ont succédé...

Il était vingt-deux heures largement passé, et pourtant les deux enfants ne dormaient pas. Ils se faisaient une soirée pop-corn au caramel et DVD de Disney devant le téléviseur du salon, allongés de tout leur long sur le matelas qu'Armand Swift avait posé au sol. Parce que quand ils étaient sur le canapé, ils le mettaient en pièce en s'en servant comme d'un trampoline. Et comme il voulait avoir la paix ce soir, il les avait cloués sur le matelas devant le Roi Lion. L'effet avait été immédiat.

_« - Nathou, y a plus de pop-corn !  
__- Pas étonnant, tu les dévores !  
__- Eh ! Ch'est même pas vrai, d'abord !_ Répliqua le plus jeune, les joues rebondies à cause de la montagne de maïs chaud qu'il était en train de mâcher. On aurait dit Tama**(3)**, le hamster Roborovski du bleuté.

Nathan soupira. Mark s'était enfilé à lui tout seul les trois quarts du bol en l'espace d'un petit quart d'heure. Il se leva, s'empara du récipient à présent vide, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La lumière en provenant lui indiqua que son père s'y trouvait. Il devait sans doute préparer le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Car même à neuf ans, et ce malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le jeune garçon était incapable ne serait-ce que de faire chauffer un bol de lait sans faire disjoncter le micro-onde. Comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillait, ça personne ne le savait. Mais niveau cuisine, il avait beaucoup de progrès à faire. Alors son père lui faisait le petit déjeuner en échange de la corvée de vaisselle.

_« - Papa ? »_

Le jeune Swift entra dans la pièce, frissonnant au contact de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc glacé. Effectivement, son géniteur se trouvait dans la cuisine. Mais il ne concoctait pas de plat, ni ne lisait, ou même ne mangeait. Il s'était juste assis à coté du kotatsu, les coudes appuyés contre la première plaque en acajou, la tête dans ses mains. Un téléphone sans fil était posé sur le dessus de table, l'écran encore allumé, quelques caractères clignotant de temps à autre. L'enfant sursauta, inquiet. Son père tremblait, tentant vainement de cacher les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur le bois.

_« - Papa ?! »_

A l'entente de la voix légèrement paniquée de son fils, Armand Swift se décida enfin à relever la tête. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux avaient perdu leur reflet bleuté, ses yeux d'ordinaire d'une belle teinte ambrée dont avait héritée sa progéniture étaient sans éclat, comme vidés de toute émotion. Et ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans être retenues. D'un revers de manche, l'adulte les essuya et se leva, toujours dans le silence. D'un bref coup d'œil, il remarqua que Mark s'était appuyé au coin de la porte, près de son ami, inquiet tout autant que lui. Le trentenaire marcha jusqu'aux deux enfants et se mit à leur hauteur.

_« - Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?! »_

Nathan n'aimait pas voir son père comme ça. Triste, semblant ravagé par le chagrin. Il savait qu'il avait un coeur d'or, mais fragile comme le cristal. Et le divorce l'avait détruit. L'enfant ne voulait plus voir le regard de cette époque. Il ne voulait plus attendre des années que ce coeur qu'il chérissait tant rassemble ses morceaux en masquant sa douleur. Cette fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Il sentit soudain les bras de son géniteur les entourer, lui et Mark. Son père les serra contre lui, parlant le plus doucement possible.

_« - C'était la police. Il y a eu un accident.  
__- Un... accident ?_ Répéta le bleuté, ne semblant pas comprendre.  
_- La voiture des Caith... a été retrouvée à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là... Les corps sont méconnaissables... mais ils avaient leurs papiers d'identité. »_

Le père de famille sentit soudain les enfants trembler dans ses bras et son fils resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur sa veste, laissant le bol qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt s'écraser sur le carrelage. Des morceaux brillants s'éparpillèrent en glissant avec fracas sur le revêtement glacé. Bon sang, il donnerait tout pour que Sharon et Harry soient là pour l'aider à le leur annoncer. Comment pouvait-on réussir à apprendre la mort de quelqu'un à des enfants ? A son propre fils, qui plus est ? C'était aussi dur à dire qu'à entendre. Mais il fallait le faire. Se voiler la face ne servira à rien, il le savait.

_« - Nathan... Mark... Bridget et ses parents sont décédés dans l'accident. »_

_**~Fin du Flash-back~**_

* * *

Lorsque Nathan termina de parler, le silence était total dans le groupe. Tod et Jack avaient cessé d'embêter leur capitaine pour avoir des réponses. Silvia avait attrapé la main de Célia et la serrait tellement fort que la bleutée était obligée de la secouer pour la libérer. Willy tirait une tête de trois kilomètres de long, Kévin en était tombé sur le derrière et ne semblait pas décidé à se remettre sur ses jambes. Même Axel et Jude, dont les lunettes cachaient une partie de son étonnement, s'étaient murés dans le silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la stupeur.

Bon... Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il avait réussi avec brio. Ses coéquipiers allaient définitivement classer ça dans la section _« Affaires à ne pas remuer », _comme le dossier concernant Jude et Ray Dark. Celui-là, il était barricadé à double tour. Mark soupira avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Le choc avec le sol relança davantage son mal de crâne. Ah oui... Il avait interdiction de jouer au football pendant trois jours... Bon ben c'était passé à la trappe, comme la dernière fois. Raison de plus pour que sa mère n'apprenne pas qu'il était à l'hôpital. Sa mère... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses deux amis d'enfance n'avaient plus de maman. De plus, Bridget n'avait plus de papa non plus. Un bref instant, il se demanda ce que ça faisait, d'être orphelin. Le départ de son père avant sa naissance ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'était qu'un étranger, pire, une nuisance à la santé de sa mère adorée. Contrairement à ses deux amis, il n'avait pas de lien affectif avec son géniteur disparu.

_« - Ce soir-là, tu as pleuré comme une madeleine._ Soupira Nathan en s'allongeant lui aussi, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
_- Toi aussi, je te signale !_ Protesta son ami en boudant.  
_- Mouais... Pas faux. »_

Deux minutes de silence gênant passèrent, semblant interminables.

_« - Au fait, il est devenu quoi, Tama ?  
__- Tanki en a fait son déjeuner le premier jour où elle est arrivée.  
__- Ah, comme Scar avec la souris ?_ Interrogea le gardien en toute innocence.  
_- Ouais... si tu veux... »_Répondit son ami d'enfance en soutenant que contrairement au lion, Tanki avait pu manger le rongeur.

Une ombre masqua alors le champ de vision des deux garçons, les faisant légèrement sursauter. D'abord floue, elle se distingua peu à peu. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux ondulés lui arrivant mi-dos et dont les traits dégageaient respect et sévérité. Oh mince, Nelly !

Les deux jeunes footballeurs sursautèrent pour de bon et se remirent en position assise. La manageuse les jaugea du regard quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fallu à son visage pour s'adoucir. Elle avait entendu la seconde partie du récit de Nathan. Ce dernier constata une nouvelle fois de quel regard il s'agissait. Compassion, compréhension, pitié et tout ce qui allait avec. Bon sang qu'il détestait ça ! Il en avait trop vu dans sa vie pourtant courte pour pouvoir les encadrer en peinture. Aussi détourna-t-il le regard tandis que son ami d'enfance faisait un grand sourire à la rousse. Lui le prenait bien. Tant mieux, en un sens. Parce qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en recevoir.

Nelly haussa subitement le ton, sortant l'équipe de la semi-léthargie dans laquelle ils paraissaient s'être perdus. Etrangement, sa voix n'était pas semblable à celle qu'elle avait d'ordinaire. C'était même son exact opposé. Hésitante, passant des aigus aux graves, faisant de longues poses. La peur. Elle avait peur. Ses mains tremblantes resserrèrent leur prise sur son téléphone portable qui sembla émettre un craquement.

_« - C'était le principal. Père est introuvable ! Il faut vite retourner au collège ! »_

La panique qui s'emparait d'elle ne laissa place à aucune protestation. Son père était sa seule famille depuis le décès de sa mère l'année dernière, victime d'un cancer. Et elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Les joueurs de Raimon se remirent sur leurs pieds et suivirent la jeune fille en courant. Nathan soupira longuement avant de se relever et d'en faire de même. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidemment, les ennuis allaient crescendo.

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 14h00. Aile ouest du bâtiment principal de TC Artemis_

_« - MARINE ! »_

Tout de suite après ce cri de rage venant du fond du coeur, Bridget dévira un puissant coup de pied dans la porte reliant le bureau de sa soeur et le couloir. La malheureuse plaque de bois n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder face cette agression d'une violence surpassant toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà affrontées. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les volets étaient fermés, ne laissant passer que quelques rayons de soleil pour unique lumière. La fenêtre cependant ouverte laissait entrer un petit vent glacé contrastant parfaitement avec la rage bouillante dont l'âme de la châtain était éprise. Si jamais elle attrapait la saloperie qui lui servait d'ainée, elle jurait sur son précieux collier qu'elle en faisait de la chair à pâtée que même Cerbère ne voudrait pas avaler ! Dans ce monde, il y avait des limites à la tolérance, et là, elles étaient largement dépassées.

_« - Mais où elle est passée, à la fin ?!  
__- Dans le laboratoire... »_

La quinzième flèche d'Artemis se retourna violement en reconnaissant la voix. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une blonde aux yeux améthyste. Bingo, Gwen. Toujours là quant il ne fallait pas. Sans prendre la peine de la remercier, elle la dépassa et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Elle avait clairement autre chose à faire que se disputer avec elle. Et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de la baffer qui lui manquait.

_« - Bridget, je...  
__- Pas la peine de me déballer tes excuses ! T'imagine même dans quelle merde tu t'es foutue ! »_

La blonde sursauta légèrement. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Mais lorsque leur coach lui avait dit de _« les laisser découvrir son vrai visage »,_elle-même ne s'attendait pas à ça. La Bridget qu'elle connaissait était timide et peu bavarde. Celle qui pestait contre l'ainée des Caith à ce moment-là ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Insolente et brutale, voila ce qu'elle était semblait être réellement. Alors... elle cachait son jeu, même aux membres de sa propre équipe...

_« - J'aurais pas dû me mêler de tes affaires, je sais. Mais je...  
__- Y a pas de « Mais je » qui tienne, Gwen ! »_

Se retournant rapidement vers la blonde, bien trop rapidement pour une Fille de l'Eau, la libero la plaqua contre le mur en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme. Leur proximité permit à l'attaquante de voir les variantes de bleu dans les iris océaniques. Les nombreuses ondulations trahissaient la grande colère qui s'emparait d'elle. La capitaine déglutit malgré elle. Elle sentait qu'elle allait déguster. Une claque, un coup de poing, quelque chose comme ça, mais elle était sûre de recevoir un coup.

_« - Déjà ouais, t'avais pas à te mêler de ma vie privée ! Ca ne concerne que moi, pigé ?!  
__- ...  
__- Et ensuite... »_

La capitaine d'Artemis sentit qu'elle desserrait doucement sa prise sur son col. Au ton de sa voix, sa colère commençait à retomber. Doucement, tout doucement.

_« - Ne te laisse pas manipuler par Marine. Tu n'es qu'un pion sur son échiquier. Et en un sens, c'est assez misérable à voir.  
__- Quoi ?!  
__- Moi aussi, je lui ai fais confiance, il y a longtemps. Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant. »_

Elle relâcha définitivement sa prise et commença à s'éloigner en direction du laboratoire, laissant la blonde appuyée au mur. Gwen comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Sa coéquipière était dans une rage noire, puis la seconde qui suivait, elle se calmait. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de refouler sa colère. La capitaine semblait penser que l'affaire ne concernait plus Artemis dans son ensemble. La libero s'arrêta soudainement, les poings serrés. La blonde déglutit nerveusement. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas deviné ce à quoi elle pensait.

_« - Ca fait cinq ans que je me prépare, Gwen. Et cinq ans que la saleté qui me sert de soeur est coach de notre équipe.  
__- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?_ Questionna la capitaine en s'approchant de quelques mètres. Quelques mètres de trop.  
_- Mais t'as toujours pas capté après tout ce temps ?! »_

La cadette des Caith se retourna... et la claque partit comme une flèche. Le bruit se fit entendre dans tout le couloir, résonnant du fait que ce dernier était désert. Les yeux de la jeune Castella s'élargirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur lui parcourir le visage. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba le derrière par terre sous le coup de la surprise. Alors elle avait porté son dévolu sur la claque, finalement. Et quelle claque ! Un peu plus et elle faisait un tour sur elle-même ! Ses techniques de combat l'avaient rendue aussi forte physiquement que son ainée. Car fallait pas rêver, son punching-ball, c'était Marine. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, vu les coups que la blonde l'avait vue recevoir.

La capitaine entendit une série de pas s'amenuisant, tandis que la voix de sa coéquipière et sans doute ancienne amie se perdait dans l'immensité grisâtre qui les entourait.

_« - Ca fait cinq ans qu'une guerre se prépare en ces lieux, espèce d'abrutie ! Pire, nous en faisons partie !  
__- Une... guerre ?!  
__- Ah, t'arrives encore à parler ? J'ai pas tapé assez fort, alors. Ouais, une guerre ! Prends ça comme un jeu d'échec. Dans les noirs, il ne reste que le roi. Dans les blancs aussi, sauf qu'un fou joue le rebelle. Et dés qu'il sera écarté, crois-moi que ça va saigner ! »_

_« Désolée, Mark... mais cette fois, Alius ne m'échappera pas ! »_

* * *

_**(1) **En gros, si je voulais reprendre l'exemple de l'eau, je dirai qu'un joueur doit faire attention à ne pas affecter son corps dans sa manipulation. Ce qui est dur quand on sait qu'il doit l'utiliser pour donner un sens à l'eau qu'il contrôle, comme le feu d'une « Fire Tornado ».  
__**(2)** « Harusaki » signifie « Commencement du printemps », en japonais. En considérant les saisons commes les phases d'une vie humaine, le printemps est l'enfance, le commencement de la vie.  
__**(3) **En japonais, « Tama » désigne une balle, ou une boule. Pourquoi comme nom ? Parce qu'un hamster de cette race-là, ça me fait plus penser à une balle de ping pong qu'autre chose. Elle a dû bien s'amuser, Tanki._

* * *

**Et voilaaaa! Vous voulez mon avis? Le passage de la confrontation entre les trois cocos ne me plait pas. Pourquoi? Je voulais que ce soit un peu brutal, ou au moins plus violent que ça. Mais c'était pas possible de faire quelque chose qui concorde avec le caractère des personnages. Encore qu'avec Bridget et Nathan ça aurait pu le faire, mais pour ça il aurait fallu que je ne prenne pas en compte Mark.**

**D'ailleurs, en parlant de Nathan... Purée, je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire les flash-back! Surtout le premier qui fait une pierre deux coups. Ca décrypte un peu le caractère de Nthou, et ça montre comment la miss les a rencontrés. Le deuxième flash-back servait plus à faire une petite scène émouvante avec l'énergumène qu'est Armand Swift. Même si ça soulève un point important: Les corps dans la voiture étaient méconnaissables, d'après la police. Alors ça laisse toujours une question importante sans réponse.  
****  
Cette fois, pas de passage avec Alius, mais vous inquietez pas, c'est normal. Dés le prochain chapitre (qui va mettre plus de temps à arriver) ça va bouger. Doucement, certes, mais ça va bouger. La guerre entre Artemis et Alius est déclarée!**

**Sinon, vos impressions?**


	10. Chapitre 8

**_i Buenos dìas !_Me revoici avec le huitième chapitre. Cette fois-ci il est plus court que les précédent, mais c'est en quelque sorte le chapitre de transition. Pour ceux qui on Inazuma Eleven 2 (Bizzard ou Firestorm, on s'en fiche c'est exactement la même chose de ce point de vue-là), ce chapitre correspond au passage du prologue au chapitre 1.**

**Enfin bref. Etant donné que j'ai de gros problèmes avec Internet en ce moment (mon dieu qu'il mérite des baffes!), j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire la correction. Donc si vous voyez des erreurs rescapées, signalez-moi où elles sont s'il vous plait. Je les corrigerai dés que j'aurai de nouveau de bonnes conditions de connection.**

**Bonne lecture à vous! Et le mot clé du chapitre trois était "amour". Mais celui-là était vraiment facile à trouver. Celui du chapitre 4 est beaucoup plus compliqué.**

**Diclaimer: Pour la bonne santé aussi bien physique que mentale des personnages, rien d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 8~**_

_**« L'angoisse, au fond, n'est qu'un dérivé de l'espoir. »  
**__(Hubert Aquin)  
_

_Lundi 03 mars, 14h38. Ruines du collège Raimon._

**P**our un enfant, ou même un adulte, ce paysage ressemblerait à une vision de l'apocalypse. Des camions de pompier ainsi que des voitures de police stationnaient devant les restes de l'entrée principale. Une vingtaine d'hommes s'activaient à dégager des décombres les rares objets encore intacts. L'un d'eux sortit des ruines une trousse de secours maculée de poussière à la main et le reste de ce qui avait sans doute été une armoire à pharmacie. Au grand soulagement des personnes mobilisées, il n'y avait pas de blessés graves, ou pire, de morts. Les extraterrestres avaient attaqué à un moment où les élèves prenaient leur pause matinale. S'ils avaient lancé l'offensive à un autre moment, le bilan aurait été bien différent.

Tandis que les pompiers dégageaient une partie du terrain de football, un policier vint prendre la déposition du principal du collège, ce dernier encore trop bouleversé par les événements pour rester debout. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Qui s'y attendrait, après tout ?

Nelly déboula comme une furie au beau milieu de ce capharnaüm, suivie de près par l'équipe. Paniquée, elle regarda précipitamment dans toutes les directions à la recherche du subordonné de son père. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, se trouvant assis sur une civière de l'un des camions de pompier. Les membres de l'équipe, Mark le premier, s'élancèrent à la recherche de la personne concernée, ignorant les râles et les insultes murmurées par les adultes à leurs cotés. Ils avaient déjà assez de boulot comme ça, pas la peine d'avoir des gamins dans les pattes !

La jeune Raimon, d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même, embrassa du regard le paysage de désolation que lui offrait à présent le collège. Il avait fallu tant de temps et de force à son père pour le reconstruire brique après brique**(I)**, le rendre à nouveau vivant de par une présence humaine si chaleureuse. Toutes ces années de travail acharné réduites à l'état de cendres et de gravats en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine. Quelques malheureuses minutes contre une décennie.

Cette vision l'emplie d'une telle tristesse que son corps en trembla. Chaque battement de coeur lui faisait l'effet de lacérants coups de poignard en pleine poitrine. Ses poings se serrèrent à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, entaillant la peau à cause de la dureté de ses ongles. Une goutte vermeille glissa le long de son métacarpe pour pendre à son doigt, avant de s'écraser au sol. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais forte comme elle voulait être, elle les retint. Ses prunelles noisette perdirent leur éclat devant ce spectacle affligeant. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, elle n'était pas insensible. Elle avait un coeur, barricadé dans un coffre de glace. Et pour elle, qui avait vu de ses propres yeux d'enfant ce collège se construire au prix de maints efforts, le voir détruit à un tel point lui faisait mal. Affreusement mal. Mais le pire dans tout ça, était que si jamais, en plus de la construction, elle venait à perdre son créateur, elle ne le supporterait pas. Ce serait tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

Nelly, ainsi absorbée par ses songes, ne vit pas Axel revenir vers elle. Voyant que la manageuse n'avait plus les pieds sur Terre, il posa le plus doucement possible sa main sur son épaule gauche. Un geste trop brusque suffirait à la faire craquer, il le savait. Et très honnêtement, l'attaquant de feu ne voulait pas d'une chose pareille. Cependant, surprise oblige, la jeune fille sursauta plus que prévu. Elle cessa d'être dans la Lune, et la chute fut dure. Ses iris, au lieu de scintiller d'amusement ou de malice comme d'ordinaire, brillèrent à cause des larmes qui les inondaient. Une grosse perle salée dévala ses joues, laissant un sillon foncé sur son passage. Une seule, suivie d'autres qui empruntèrent le même chemin. Axel soupira. Il ne semblait y être allé fort pourtant, comparé à un certain capitaine qui l'aurait secouée comme un prunier pour capter son attention.

Le jeune attaquant hésita entre lui expliquer d'emblée le pourquoi du comment sans la ménager, lui tendre un mouchoir pour plus de tact, ou carrément la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. C'était ce qu'il faisait à Julia lorsqu'elle pleurait, que ce soit des larmes de douleur, de tristesse ou de peur. Mais Nelly n'était pas sa soeur et il doutait de sa réaction après un tel geste. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'énerver que pleurer. Et il n'appréciait aucune de ces possibilités. L'une ferait mal physiquement, l'autre psychologiquement.

Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas tenter le diable et lui tendit le paquet de mouchoirs en papier qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de son short. La demoiselle sursauta lorsqu'il lui présenta l'objet, semblant seulement se rendre compte qu'il était toujours devant elle. Elle refusa poliment et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, avant de le fixer de son regard redevenu dur et strict. Ou comment se faire remballer, par Nelly Raimon !

_« - Le principal ne doit pas être loin. Allons le chercher. »_

Elle renifla discrètement et prit une grande inspiration. Après avoir soufflé longuement, la demoiselle se remit bien droite sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas maintenant. Elle devait être forte, pour elle et pour son père. L'attaquant continua de la regarder, impassible. Il la savait forte psychologiquement, mais il ne connaissait pas les limites de cette dite force. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait réellement les connaitre, que ce soit les siennes ou celles d'autrui. Parce que c'était quelque chose de changeant comme un cours d'eau, pouvant passer du calme de la petite rivière à la violence de l'océan en colère. Elles faisaient se surpasser, ou abandonnaient. C'était comme une roulette russe où la chance était remplacée par la volonté.

Nelly sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, ne désirant visiblement pas montrer ses faiblesses, même à l'attaquant. A vrai dire, surtout à l'attaquant. Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Elle allait partir faire quelques mètres vers sa droite lorsque le blond crut bon de l'interpeler.

_« - Dans le quatrième camion. »_

Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de longues phrases de la part d'Axel Blaze. Les seuls mots qu'il prononçait étaient suffisamment précis et pertinents pour égaler de longues tirades. Souvent, c'était impressionnant. Avec le temps, on s'y faisait. Mark, par exemple, s'y était facilement accoutumé, et palliait même le manque de dialogue entre eux en parlant deux fois plus. C'était un contraste assez amusant à voir.

Nelly regarda autour d'elle où se trouvait le camion de pompier portant le numéro quatre. Elle fit finalement demi-tour pour voir... qu'il était justement par là-bas, bien caché derrière deux voitures de police. Heureusement que les gyrophares étaient restés allumés, autrement elle aurait été bonne à faire le tour de la cour au lieu d'avoir de précieuses nouvelles de son père. La jeune fille remercia l'attaquant d'un signe de tête associé à un sourire avant de se diriger à grande enjambée vers le véhicule. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le blond, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant s'arrêter brusquement. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il appuya un mouchoir sur la plaie engendrée par les ongles coupants de la jeune fille. La concernée grimaça. Le contact avec le papier la piquait, rendant sa peau déjà en feu aussi rouge que les braises. Bon sang, fichu vernis durcissant**(II)**! La notice ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait de n'en mettre qu'une couche !

Nelly remercia une nouvelle fois le jeune homme et pressa le pas vers le camion de pompier. Au téléphone, elle sentait bien à la voix du directeur qu'il tremblait. Même s'il n'était pas très courageux, voire pétochard dans ce genre de moment de panique, elle redoutait que quelque chose de grave ne soit encore arrivé.

Elle le trouva effectivement dans le camion de pompier portant le numéro « 4 » inscrit sur le coté droit. L'homme, surprit de voir toute l'équipe débouler ainsi, sursauta d'au moins un mètre avant de dégringoler de la civière et de s'étaler par terre. Le policier qui l'interrogeait avait essayé de le retenir, mais la pesanteur l'avait emporté. Se relevant, le vieil homme épousseta son costume maculé de poussière et dévisagea l'héritière des Raimon, incrédule.

_« - Mademoiselle, c'est vous ?  
__- Bien évidemment que c'est moi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Où est mon père ?! »_

L'adulte recula de quelques pas, intimidé. Lorsque la demoiselle élevait le ton comme ça, ça n'annonçait qu'une chose : il allait déguster.

_« - Votre... père ?  
__- Oui ! Vous m'avez appelée pour me dire qu'il était introuvable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!  
__- Ah, votre père... Il vous attend, il m'a dit que vous arriveriez plus vite comme ça. »_

Un grand blanc s'installa dans le groupe. Depuis le temps où Jude avait intégré l'équipe, le stratège avait fait remarquer à ses coéquipiers que la rousse mettait trois secondes à réagir lorsqu'elle était effrayée, surprise, ou encore choquée. Bref, lorsqu'elle ressentait une émotion forte. Ils avaient donc deux secondes pour se mettre à l'abri du tsunami que pouvait engendrer sa colère.

_Première seconde..._

Tout le monde resta cloué sur place devant la déclaration du principal. Il n'avait passé cet appel que pour faire davantage réagir la jeune fille, donc la faire arriver plus vite. Pire, c'était son père lui-même, avec son humour parfois aussi douteux que celui d'Armand Swift –et pourtant, qui sait ô combien son humour pouvait être foireux-, qui avait commandité cette petite farce. Nelly était tombée dedans tête la première et imitait maintenant parfaitement la carpe.

_Deuxième seconde_...

La concernée commença à froncer les sourcils et à grincer des dents, une veine rouge carmin palpant sur sa tempe. Les plus vifs d'esprit de l'équipe sentirent venir l'orage et décidèrent de mettre leurs coéquipiers à l'abri, histoire de limiter les dommages collatéraux. Jude éloigna Célia et Tod de la rousse, tandis que Nathan en faisait de même avec Mark et Silvia. Axel attrapa Jack et Kevin, les éloignant à leur tour du futur carnage. Quant à Willy, il resta planté-là, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il devrait s'écarter. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

_Et troisième seconde_...

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de littéralement hurler sur le principal qui redevint pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il allait regretter d'avoir pris part à cette blague de très mauvais gout, foi de Nelly !

_« - Mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?! »_

L'homme, cette fois-ci effrayé pour de bon, se cacha derrière le policier venu l'interroger, ce dernier commençant à avoir un beau teint bien blanchâtre. Bon sang, c'était qui cette gamine ?! Willy recula brutalement et tomba sur le derrière, les larmes aux yeux et les mains collées sur les oreilles tant l'attaque sonore avait été puissante. Décidément, Nelly ne rigolait pas quand elle s'énervait.

_« - N-Non mademoiselle !  
__- Alors où est mon père ?! Répondez !  
__- P-Près du local de foot. Je vous le jure ! »_

Près... du local de foot ? Etait-ce une nouvelle plaisanterie ? Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'il était advenu de cette pauvre zone. Tous les bâtiments étaient dévastés, plus aucun n'avait ne serais-ce trois murs intacts. Tous avaient souffert le martyre. Comment son père pouvait-il être dans cet endroit de pure désolation ?

Comme pour appuyer ses dires -ou se sauver en courant, les deux étaient possibles-, le vieil homme partit vers ledit local, bientôt suivi des joueurs, Nelly en tête. Si jamais il se fichait encore d'elle, qu'il n'espère même pas avoir la force de ramasser toutes ses dents !

* * *

_« - Purée, frappez-moi, je rêve là... »_

Ainsi parla Kévin devant ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux. Tod et Willy ne se firent pas prier deux fois et écrasèrent chacun un pied de l'attaquant qui hurla comme un loup enragé. Les deux zigotos s'enfuirent alors dans l'espoir d'échapper aux terribles représailles de la tête rose qu'ils venaient de rendre furieux. Tod, plus rapide que son compère, détalla comme un lièvre, criant aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettait un _« Mais c'est toi qui l'a diiiiit ! »_sur son passage.

Le reste de l'équipe n'en tint même pas compte, figé sur place. Ils ne pouvaient plus réagir tant ce qui se présenteait à eux leur paraissait irréel, impossible. Depuis la rénovation du collège, il y a de cela des années, à coté du local de football, il y avait un gros rocher qui faisait la taille du local, voire même plus. D'un gris metallisé, aux courbes creusées par la pluie et l'usure du temps, cet implacable compte à rebourd. La roche était dure comme le diamant et froide comme la glace. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle résisterait même à une bombe atomique tant elle paraissait solide. Un soi-disant chef-d'oeuvre de la nature.

Sauf que la nature et l'origine de cette chose étaient tout autre.

Une partie du minéral semblait s'être écroulée, sans pourtant qu'il n'y ait de gravats dans la cavité ainsi créée. C'était comme si... cette étrange composition avait toujours été érigée de la main de l'Homme. Plus rien ne laissait voir que ça avait été un jour naturel, et non artificiel comme cela devrait l'être en réalité.

Un escalier baigné de pénombre se présentait à présent à l'équipe sidérée. Certains, comme Jude, ne laissaient pas voir leur surprise pourtant grande au vu de la situation. D'autres, comme Nathan et Axel, se contentaient d'arquer un sourcil pour seule preuve. Et il y avait ceux qui, comme Mark et Tod, tiraient une tête de trois kilomètres de long, les yeux ronds des billes et la mâchoire inférieure frôlant le sol.

_« - C'est quoi ça ?!  
__- Un escalier, Mark. »_

Le capitaine des Raimon se tourna vers Nelly, qui regardait la nouvelle entrée d'un œil mauvais. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la demoiselle hésitait entre se mettre en colère ou foncer tête baissée dans lesdits escaliers. Si ce que le principal lui avait dit était vrai, son père se trouvait là, en bas, vers l'endroit où menaient les marches en pierre. Ou bien était-ce un piège ? Elle soupira. Non, c'était impossible. Impossible...

_« Bah allons-y, on vera quand on y sera ! »_

Ainsi s'exclama Mark en se mettant à courir comme un dératé dans les escaliers. Tandis que toute l'équipe mettait quelques secondes à capter ce que le châtain était en train de faire -soit le fait qu'il venait de s'élancer sans attendre leur avis, ni même les attendre tout court-, Nathan soupira longuement. Intérieurement, comme toutes les fois où son ami d'enfance s'élançait ainsi, il fit le décompte à partir de trois.

_« 3... 2... 1... »_

Et _SBAM_! Aux sons répétés qui se firent entendre, Mark venait de terminer de dévaler les escaliers en roulé-boulé, sur le derrière s'il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Nouveau soupir de la part de son ainé. Le châtain était de nature assez maladroite, en particulier dans certaines situations. Par exemple, lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec des pneus qui lui revenaient plus dans la figure que dans les mains. Et il y avait aussi les escaliers, véritable fléau pour lui du fait qu'il tombait dedans tête la première neuf fois sur dix. Heureusement que c'était un garçon solide, et qu'il ne se faisait pas souvent véritablement mal. Autrement, ses séjours à l'hôpital n'en finiraient pas.

_« - Mark, est-ce que ça va ?! »_Cria Silvia, paniquée, avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe pour le rejoindre, suivie du reste de l'équipe.

Seulement, presque tous ses coéquipiers l'ignoraient et se mettaient dans tous leurs états lorsqu'il se cassait la figure. Même Silvia, qui pourtant le connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais après tout, Nathan ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il avait réagi de la même façon la première fois que Mark avait testé contre son gré la dure loi de la pesanteur -loi qui dit que tout ce qui monte doit descendre et que tout ce qui est un temps soit peu en hauteur doit se casser la figure dans le cas du jeune Evans-. Tout comme son père, qui avait paniqué en courant dans toute la maison, hésitant entre l'emmener directement à l'hôpital ou appeler Sharon avant, sachant pourtant que ça reviendrait au même.

Son père... Le bleuté se dit que dés qu'il sera rentré, il devra sérieusement mettre les choses au point avec lui concernant la famille Caith, notamment sur cette fameuse nuit du deux mars. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre pour que cela soit normal. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

_« - Nathan, tu viens ? »_

Le défenseur sursauta légèrement, avant de lever les yeux vers le stratège de l'équipe de Raimon. Jude le regardait, impassible derrière ses lunettes cachant le rubis de ses iris. Se reprenant rapidement, il hocha la tête et suivi le milieu de terrain. Pour le moment, il devait se préoccuper du sort du directeur, ainsi que ce qu'ils devaient faire en ce qui concernait l'Alius Academy. Ah oui, et accessoirement vérifier que Mark ne se soit pas assommé en bas. Il avait suffisamment subi de chocs pour toute la semaine, alors que cette dernière venait juste de commencer. Mieux valait donc qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas tant qu'il ne sera pas completement rétabli. Il ne voulait pas le voir à nouveau sur un lit d'hôpital.

De leur coté, les autres joueurs de Raimon ainsi que leurs trois manageuses dévalèrent les escaliers à leur tour pour enfin trouver le jeune Evans, le derrière par terre et maugréant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se montrait si inconscient. A noter que cette résolution, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de la prendre sans parvenir à la tenir, du fait que sa maladresse ne cessait de le rattraper pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière. Silvia l'aida à se relever et Jack l'empêcha de chanceler. Une fois que le châtain fut convenable sur pieds, et que le duo composé du milieu de terrain et du défenseur les ait rejoint, l'équipe examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un large couloir aux murs métallisés, froid comme la glace et dur comme la pierre. Pas étonnant que Mark se soit fait mal, cette fois. Personne ne pourrait rester indemne face à de la roche.

Le groupe de jeunes, une fois réuni et remis de ses émotions quant à la découverte de l'endroit, marcha le long du couloir pour finalement attendre une grande salle. _« grande »..._même cet adjectif ne convenait plus tant elle était immense. D'une taille au moins triple, voire quadruple de celle de l'ancien local de football, tous les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de dizaines d'écrans, de caméras, de divers machines à la fonction laissée inconnue. Les adolescents se seraient crus dans un film de James Bond devant une telle artillerie à la pointe de la technologie.

Et là, dos aux jeunes footballeurs, devant un large écran de bien dix mètres de longueur, se trouvaient deux personnes, l'une côte à côte de l'autre. La première, de stature moyenne, aux courbes féminines et à la longue chevelure sombre lui atteignant le bas des reins. L'autre, plus grande d'au moins une tête, les cheveux tout aussi foncés mais beaucoup plus court, bien droit sur ses jambes et dégageant une force intimant le plus gran des respects. Nelly s'avança davantage, sentant son coeur accelerer ses battements. Elle pourrait reconnaitre cette présence entre mille.

_« - Père ? »_

L'homme se retourna, dévisagea l'adolescente derrière ses lunettes, puis lui fit un grand et magnifique sourire. Amusé, chaleureux. Tout ce qui pouvait contraster avec la raison d'être de cet endroit. Oui, c'était bel et bien lui, impossible de douter. Le directeur du collège Raimon.

_« - Bonjour Nelly, tu vas bien ? »_

La rousse se figea, déboussolée. Jude en profita pour à nouveau dire à l'équipe de reculer. Ca risquait encore de faire très mal. Sauf peut-être si le rang de jeune fille calme et polie qu'elle s'était donné l'empêchait de sortir de ses gonds.

_« - Bonjour ? Si je vais bien ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! »_

Bon... pour le calme, on repassera. Le directeur déglutit, surpris par l'attitude de sa propre descendante d'ordinaire si maîtresse d'elle-même. Il ne le voyait que très rarement en colère, et encore, jamais quand c'était lui la cause d'une telle fureur. Finalement, peut-être que le coup de l'appel téléphonique était de trop.

_« - Mais enfin ma chérie, cette plaisanterie t'a autant affectée ?  
__- « Autant » ?! Bien sûr que cette connerie m'a affectée, qui est-ce qui vous l'a foutue dans le crâne à la fin ?! »_

Et pour la politesse... on repassera aussi, elle n'était certainement pas de mise à l'instant présent. La demoiselle était aussi rouge que sa flamboyante chevelure, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid. Quelque chose qui était presque mission impossible, maintenant que ses nerfs lâchaient l'un après l'autre. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire ainsi alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Elle ne pouvait decement pas rester calme face à ça !

_« - Je suis désolée, Nelly, mais je ne voyais pas comment te faire passer le message sans me faire repérer.  
__- Vous auriez dû faire comme une personne sensée et ne pas me faire la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru que vous aviez des grâves problèmes, moi ! »_

Reprenant sa respiration, la jeune fille prit un temps de pause, dévisageant toujours son géniteur. Oui, elle avait eu peur, affreusement peur pour lui. Et même si elle était en train de lui passer un savon que l'on pourrait juger de mémorable –c'était tout de même son père-, elle était heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Ca ne pardonnait pas son acte, certes, mais ça l'amenuisait, en quelque sorte.

_« - Eh bien, quelle fougue. On reconnait bien là l'héritière des Raimon. »_

La jeune femme qui visionnait auparavant l'écran principal de la « base » se retourna, faisant à son tour face au groupe de jeunes. Dans les vingt-cinq ans, la couleur de ses iris était faussée par la lumière artificielle et exagérément bleutée de l'appareil auquel elle faisait dos. Ils étaient sombres, c'était une certitude, mais impossible d'en déterminer la teinte exacte. C'était assez déstabilisant, tout comme l'était l'aura qui se dégageait de son corps. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui rendait cet être semblant frêle imposant, menaçant. Elle intimait elle aussi le respect par un simple regard.

_« - Père, qui est-ce ? »_

Nelly décida de remettre le savon qu'elle passait à son immature de paternel à plus tard. Elle se concentra sur l'inconnue, tout sens en éveil. Le principal du collège reprit son sérieux et fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme, jusqu'à être à coté d'elle. Il s'appretait à faire les présentations lorsqu'elle le stoppa d'un signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres. Le caractère de cette gamine avait l'air de lui plaire, visiblement.

_« - Je m'appelle Lina Schiller. Votre nouvelle entraineuse. »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 18h27. Secteur B du Messenger of Stars._

Il n'était pas rare que Janus, ou même l'ensemble de la Gemini Storm se rendent dans le secteur B. C'était quotidien, du fait que ce dernier rejoignait les deux autres ansi que quelques salles indispensables. Comme le réfectoire, ou encore l'infirmerie. Mais pour ce qui était du terrain de football, c'était une toute autre histoire. Là, l'adolescent aux cheveux vert n'avait que très peu d'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. En dehors de celui du secteur C, le seul terrain où il se rendait était celui du secteur A, et uniquement lors des « match amicaux », qui se résumaient plus à du tabassage qu'à autre chose. En général, une des équipes de l'élite les affrontait, et les écrasait. Dans les deux sens du therme. Car Pandora et Ganimede n'étaient pas les seuls à maîtriser _« Gravity »,_et se faire applatir au sol ne faisait vraiment pas de bien.

Quant à Janus, il patientait à présent à l'entrée du terrain du secteur B, adossé à la porte close, les yeux fermés. Ca devait bien faire deux heures qu'Epsilon était partie accomplir sa _« mission »,_si cela pouvait être considéré comme tel. Initialement, c'était lui qui devait s'en charger. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage ni la force. Pas pour ça.

Le vert ouvrit ses yeux d'encre et se redressa en entendant des bruits de pas. Mais il se ravisa vite. Ce n'était pas Dvalin, comme il l'espérait...

_« - Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici. »_

... mais Xéné. Capitaine de Gaia et grand chouchou de Père par excellence. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarqué, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était dissimulé. Même Grengo, pourtant trop jeune pour capter les détails subtils d'une conversation, l'avait rapidement deviné.

_« - Et alors ?  
__- Et alors ça m'évite de fouiller le Complexe pour te trouver.  
__- Io et Grengo sont au réfectoire, tu aurais pu leur demander.  
__- Je n'en voyais pas l'interet. »_

Bon, au moins il était clair et net, rien à redire là-dessus. Ca lui apprendra à lui répondre gentiment ! Janus se retint de soupirer d'aggacement, se contentant de serrer les dents. Qu'il lui en fasse baver, ça c'était une chose, il s'en contrefichait même pas mal. Mais qu'il dénigre de la sorte ses coéquipiers, sa « famille », ça avait du mal à passer. Même quelqu'un comme lui, d'ordinaire tolérant, avait des difficultés à accepter ça.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_Reprit-il d'une voix ne cachant en rien cette hostilité naissante.

Le roux arqua un sourcil, amusé. Tiens, il savait comment se mettre en colère ? Comme quoi, le caractère explosif de Rihm finissait par avoir une influence sur lui après toutes ces années. Et Diam lui non plus ne devait pas être étranger à cette nouvelle assurance. Xéné sourit. Quelle imortance, après tout ?

_« - Père a convoqué l'ensemble de Gemini Storm, ne le fait pas attendre.  
__- Tu aurais pu en parler aux autres, alors.  
__- Je n'avais pas envie de me répeter. »_

Nouveau grincement de dents de la part du vert. Il n'avait pas envie de leur adresser la parole, oui ! C'était parce qu'il faisait partie de l'élite que Janus devait modérer les mots qu'il employait –sauf lorsqu'il utilisait des citations et des proverbes, où il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait-. Mais s'ils avaient été sur un pied d'égalité, nul doute qu'il lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir. Il n'était pas fou.

_« - C'est mon équipe, si tu as quelque chose à me dire tu peux très bien le leur dire à eux aussi ! »_

...Ou alors juste un peu ? Le roux ne répondit pas, sourit à nouveau, puis tourna les talons. Il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec lui. Même si ce petit répondant l'amusait. C'était rare, de sa part.

De son coté, le vert s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur et soupira longuement. Il avait parlé sur un coup de tête, et il était rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas eu de répercussions. Dans deux jours, Gemini Storm allait devoir s'entrainer avec l'élite, plus particulièrement avec Gaia. Et les coups de Xéné était les plus redoutables de tous, il le savait pour s'en être déjà reçu. Galileo pouvait tout aussi bien le confirmer. Lui, en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Leur Père n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en matière d'entrainements.

D'ailleurs, que leur voulait-il, tout à coup ? Janus était déjà persuadé depuis longtemps qu'il ne les aimait pas, voire même qu'il ne considérait pas leur existance comme importante. Pour lui, seule l'élite comptait. Les deux autres, il n'en avait rien à faire, sauf pour qu'ils servent ses interets. Au départ, cette constatation lui avait fait mal, très mal, mais à force de la vérifier et de la re-vérifier, il en avait eu la fatale certitude. Alors il n'avait pu faire que tenter de s'habituer. Diam et Pandora non plus n'étaient plus dupes, il l'avait bien vu dans leur regard. Coral ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, mais il restait aussi impassible et froid que le marbre. Les autres par contre, avaient besoin de cette douce insouciance. Io et Grengo en particulier, mais tous en avaient besoin. Pour tenir le coup, savoir qu'ils avaient un adulte sur qui se reposer et qui, surtout, les aimait. Même si tout cela n'était que chimères et balivernes.

_« - Capitaine ? »_

Ledit capitaine sortit de sa rêverie et releva la tête pour tomber sur les iris bleutés de la milieu de terrain aux mèches violettes. Pandora le dévisageait avec attention, et particulièrement avec une certaine inquiétude pourtant difficilement perceptible. Houlà, il devait avoir tiré une tête vraiment bizarre pendant qu'il divagait, pour lui faire avoir une telle expression faciale.

_« - Je viens de voir Xéné partir. Est-ce que ça va ? »_

Ah oui, Xéné. Il avait fini par l'oublier... Si elle l'avait croisé, nul doute qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole. Et s'il avait souri, elle avait sans doute dû imaginer le pire. Le roux était assez fort en ce qui concernait les petites mesquineries toutes en finesse. Ca, elle le savait parfaitement pour l'avoir vu en employer. Janus se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire. C'était rassurant de savoir que son cas était pris en compte. Même si en un sens, s'en réjouir relevait purement de l'égoisme.

_« - T'inquiete pas, il était juste venu me dire que Père voulait nous voir. »_

La demoiselle tenta de rester impassible, mais il remarqua sans mal ses pupilles se dilater sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne portait plus leur « Père » dans son coeur depuis bien trop de temps à son gout. Il ne faisait pas attention à eux, leur imposait des entrainements soit-disant pour leur bien alors qu'ils ne servaient qu'à renforcer l'élite. Il avait l'air de n'en avoir absolument rien à faire de leur équipe, ou même de celle de première division, dont la force n'était pourtant pas à prendre à la légère.

_« - Epsilon est revenue avec la cible. D'après Crypto, Dvalin a décidé de ne pas falsifier son rapport.  
__- C'est mieux comme ça. Ils ont fait vite.  
__- Que veux-tu faire face au pouvoir de la pierre ? »_

Le capitaine de Gemini Storm dû avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ce fichu caillou valait à lui seul une armée équipée jusqu'aux dents. C'était leur force, mais aussi leur poison, une sorte de drogue dont l'addiction devenait irrésistible au fil du temps. Elle décuplait la force, faisait oublier la peine et les larmes. Mais en échange, elle fragilisait, détruisait de l'intérieur. Doucement, tout doucement. Aussi efficace que le fatal poison d'un cobra. Majestueusement mortel.

Oui, sa puissance en devenait terrifiante. Comment résister face à une telle chose ? Après tout, le meilleur contrôle résidait en la peur. Et quoi de mieux que celle d'être abandonné par ses propres forces, sans la pierre aux teintes du crépuscule ?

Pandora soupira silencieusement, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Il avait répondu à sa question, pas la peine de s'attarder sur ce sujet fâcheux. C'était cette horreur minérale qui avait changé leur « Père » de la sorte, l'avait rendu si froid, insensible comme la pierre. Un monstre de la pire espèce qu'elle avait fini par détester. Celui qu'il était il y a cinq ans lui manquait horriblement, même si elle ne parvenait pas à l'admettre. Car cela voudrait alors dire qu'elle gardait en lui une infime partie de confiance.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir du nord du secteur, elle vit trois silhouettes parcourir ce dernier. La première chose qui lui permit d'identifier les personnes furent un ensemble de mèches rouges, blanches et brunes. Dvalin venait vers le terrain en compagnie de Zell et Calypso. Cette dernière, en voyant la violette, lui décrocha un magnifique sourire, suivie rapidement par son ainé. Le capitaine d'Epsilon, quant à lui, se contenta d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Il n'était pas très expressif, mais ce geste paraissant pourtant futile lui montrait au moins qu'il avait conscience de son existence. Quelque chose que peu de personnes en dehors des deux équipes feraient dans de même cirsonstances. La plus jeune du trio s'arreta à sa hauteur.

_« - Pandora, où est-ce que tu allais ?  
__- Au réfectoire, rejoindre Grengo et Io.  
__- Je t'accompagne ! »_

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire. Calypso avait beau être sérieuse, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant de quatorze qui prenait la vie comme elle venait, voulant la rendre joyeuse, presque... normale ? Oui, normale. C'était rassurant, de voir encore des êtres comme ça à l'Alius Academy. La brunette aux mèches carmins attrapa son frère par le bras et suivi la milieu de terrain de Gemini Storm. Pour une fois, le blanc ne se plaignit pas de l'initiative de sa cadette. L'appel du ventre, sans doute. Un gargouillit se fit entendre, confirmant cette théorie. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim !

* * *

_« - Merci, Dvalin. »_

Janus se redressa pour de bon, plantant son regard d'encre dans celui noisette de son interlocuteur. Sourire aux lèvres, il se gratta la joue de l'index, quelque peu gêné.

_« - Désolé que vous ayez eu à le faire à notre place.  
__- Prend garde à toi, je ne peux pas te couvrir cette fois. »_

Malgré cette dernière réplique, le vert ne perdit pas son sourire. Le brun et son équipe en avaient déjà tellement fait pour Gemini Storm, il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas trop en demander. La falsification du rapport aurait été la chose de trop, cela aurait à coup sûr mis Epsilon en danger. Tant pis pour la mission, s'il le fallait il en recevra les représailles, qu'elles soient de leur « Père » ou des trois autres capitaines. Il serait capable d'affronter n'importe quoi. Mais il savait pertinament que ni lui, ni Diam, Rhim, Galileo ou n'importe quel autre membre de Gemini n'aurait été capable d'accomplir un tel acte.

Car pour remplir cette mission, il n'était pas question de force physique. Mais d'avoir le mentale de ne pas lâcher prise, de tenir le coup jusqu'au bout.  
Car qui d'autre que Dvalin aurait eu la force et le sang-froid nécéssaire pour mener un enlevement à son point culminant ?

* * *

_**(I)** : Le collège Raimon avait été laissé à l'abandon après le choc provoqué par la mort de membres de l'Inazuma Eleven lors de la finale du Championnat Football Frontier d'il y a quarante ans. Il avait été rénové la décenie dernière.  
__**(II)** : Petite question, ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous couper avec des ongles durcis au vernis ? Moi oui, et je peux vous garantir que pour avoir la main en sang, y a pas mieux !  
_

* * *

**Et ainsi se termine le huitième chapitre. Sur ce coup-là, je me suis bien amusée à travailler la psychologie de Nelly, qui ma foi était plus complexe que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Et surtout, j'ai pu profité de ses redoutables colères pour en faire baver à Willy. Pour ça, je me suis éclatée!**

**Mais revenons-en à notre petite rousse. J'ai voulu montrer un autre coté que celui d'une gamine hautaine et pourrie gâtée qu'elle pouvait parfois, voire souvent donner (vive le premier jeu d'Inazuma où elle est vraiment infecte au début!). Au fur et à mesure des trois saisons, elle a montré son coté doux et fragile, même si parfois on ne s'en rendait pas du tout compte. Et j'ai décidé de m'en servir. Je la trouve plutôt adorable, comme ça. Forte, mais fragile à la fois.**

**Pour le vernis durcissant, je vous assure que ça fait super mal quand on se coupe. Je faisais du volley et j'ai trop approché mes mains lors d'une réception de balle. Et PAM, et une jolie mimine en sang pour Deci', une! J'ai tout coupé le soir-même...**

**N'empêche, pour le coup de l'appel telephonique et de l'humour du directeur, je crois que je n'ai rien trouvé de plus foireux depuis l'une des conneries que j'avais prévues pour Armand Swift. Et pourtant oui, Nathou a un père à l'humour vraiment foireux! Y a pas que Tanki qui lui en fait baver!**

**A bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre!**


	11. Chapitre 9

_**i Buenos tardes la gente !**_** (Pour moi c'est le soir, d'ailleurs je suis pas mal crevée en ce moment...) Bienvenue pour ce neuvième chapitre. D'ailleurs**** j'suis sur un petit nuage, là! Pourquoi? Ce chapitre cloture ma 100ème page Word! 100 pages d'écriture, quoi! (107 au total mais c'est pas important). Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et sans qui je n'aurai sans doute pas eu la motivation de continuer! J'espère que la suite de _"Deadly Game"_ vous plaira toutjours autant.**

**Ce neuvième chapitre est une sorte de deuxième chapitre 8. Parce qu'il manquait pas mal d'éléments essentiels pour comprendre la suite, et qu'une question se posait toujours concernant les liens entre la famille Caith. Liens complexes au possible, j'en ai encore mal au crâne...**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous! Et le mot clé du chapitre 4 était "combat". Parce que de mon point de vue, c'est ce qu'est la vie.**

**Disclaimer: Rien d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_**~Chapitre 9~**_

**« Le risque, c'est la vie même. On ne peut risquer que sa vie. Et si on ne la risque pas, on ne vit pas. »  
**_(Amélie Nothomb)_

_Lundi 03 mars, 20h52. Chemin de la rivière._

_« Je m'appelle Lina Schiller. Votre nouvelle entraineuse. »_

Le coup avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Au départ, l'équipe avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Tous étaient très attachés à leur entraineur incontesté et incontestable, Seymour Hillman, le gérant du restaurant de nouilles de la rue commerçante. Ce que disait cette femme n'avait aucun sens ! Puis le directeur avait expliqué son plan, travaillé minutieusement selon lui. D'où les longs jours d'absence dont se plaignait souvent Nelly.

En début d'après-midi, lors de l'inauguration d'une statue de daim dans la ville de Nara par le Premier Ministre, ce dernier avait été la victime d'une attaque de l'Alius Academy qui l'avait enlevé. La statue avait été réduite en miette tandis qu'un ballon de football noir et rosé avait été retrouvé parmi les gravas. La signature d'Alius, il n'y avait eu aucun doute là-dessus.

Par la suite, le directeur ainsi que la coach Schiller avaient prévus d'utiliser une toute nouvelle caravane pour le transport de l'équipe : la caravane Inazuma, aux couleurs de l'équipe. Le bleu de la liberté. Le jaune de l'espoir. Le but était clair, net et précis au possible : parcourir le Japon pour recruter les meilleurs joueurs du pays afin d'être en mesure d'affronter l'Alius Academy. Car il était évident que la force de frappe, la vitesse et la résistance actuelles de Raimon étaient bien insuffisantes face à la puissance écrasante des extraterrestres.

Personne n'avait été emballé par l'idée de se frotter à nouveau à ces brutes épaisses –les coups de la Gemini Storm avaient tout de même envoyé quatre joueurs à l'hôpital !-. Tous sauf Mark, qui avait sauté de joie comme un enfant devant son sapin de Noël en apprenant qu'il allait pouvoir affronter des personnes venant de tout le pays. Cette simple idée l'avait émerveillé, et il en avait quelque peu oublié la gravité de la situation. Mais l'équipe avait fini par céder, acceptant le voyage, avec angoisse pour certains comme Tod et Jack. Si bien que malgré les encouragements et les paroles rassurants de Silvia et Célia, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de rester entiers bien longtemps.

La coach Schiller leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin à neuf heures pile au terrain de la rivière. Les travaux de dégagement des décombres empêchaient l'opération de débuter au collège. Elle avait dû improviser avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, mais avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne tolérera aucun retard de la part des collégiens. Il leur restait donc une soirée pour informer leurs parents de leur absence prolongée et se préparer aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement au voyage. Une chose dure à faire pour eux, que l'on pouvait encore considérer comme des enfants.

_« - Ca va être génial ! T'imagines Nathan, pourvoir jouer avec les meilleurs joueurs du pays ? Ce serait super !  
__- N'oublie pas pourquoi on doit faire ça, Mark. » _Soupira le bleuté devant le surplus d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son ami d'enfance.

Les deux jeunes avaient décidé de faire le trajet du retour ensemble et de s'aider pour préparer leurs affaires. C'était une coutume qui s'était installée lorsqu'ils étaient encore hauts comme deux ballons de foot. Ils s'entraidaient pendant que leurs parents n'étaient pas là, et cela n'avait pas changé depuis bien des années. Mark avait toujours autant de mal à faire son sac, prenant soit trop de choses, soit pas assez suivant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mieux valait que la première prime, certes, mais dans une caravane la place n'était pas illimitée.

Sans compter que cette fois, il voulait que Mark soit présent lorsqu'il abordera le sujet qui allait fâcher. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais le bleuté était certain que lui aussi, il voulait des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a cinq ans. Sur les vraies causes de l'accident, si jamais ça en avait été un. Car à présent, ça aussi, ce n'était plus sûr.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison des Swift. Nathan avait appelé son père un peu plus tôt afin de lui faire un topo de la situation, histoire de lui éviter la vue d'une crise de larmes de crocodiles de sa part. Il se comportait parfois en véritable gamin de maternelle. Il était sûr de ne pas y échapper pourtant, mais il gardait l'espoir que son paternel comprendrait la situation. Et il ne voulait pas lui apprendre son départ trop brusquement.

Nathan ouvrit la porte d'entrée, avant de voir surgir un machin volant non identifié aux yeux ambrés ainsi que Tanki, prêts à lui sauter dessus en hurlant. Le matou poussait un véritable cri de guerre tandis que les mirettes de son père étaient exagérément baignées de larmes. Eh bien, lui qui n'espérait pas de comédie, c'était beau de rêver ! Ni une ni deux, le bleuté ferma la porte d'un coup sec, une petite veine commençant à battre sur sa tempe droite. On entendit un petit _« BAM » _et un grand _« BING »,_signe que les deux étaient partis joyeusement faire la bise à la plaque de bois. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs légèrement bougé à cause de l'impact. Bizarrement, ce fut beaucoup plus calme par la suite.

L'adolescent soupira longuement tandis que Mark riait ouvertement. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène des dizaines de fois, et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Il vit son ami ouvrir de nouveau la porte, et finit par voir Armand Swift, étalé au sol avec Tanki sur son dos. Au moins la minette, elle, s'était bien rattrapée. L'adulte se releva, adressa un petit sourire désolé à son fils qui soupira une nouvelle fois, et le laissa entrer, ainsi que le jeune Evans.

* * *

_« - Eh bien, à peine le championnat terminé que vous vous fourrez déjà dans les ennuis. Décidément Nathou, le foot est beaucoup plus palpitant que l'athlétisme ! »_

Le chef de famille des Swift s'était assis sur le canapé du salon, un mug rempli de café dans les mains et un grand sourire sur le visage. Nathan, lui, ne releva pas la remarque. Il savait déjà que pour lui, le foot était un sport plus passionnant que l'athlétisme. Et pourtant, il en avait été un grand adepte, d'où sa vitesse bien supérieure à la moyenne.

Les deux adolescents avaient déjà achevé les bagages du bleuté. Son père en avait d'ailleurs fait une grande partie avant qu'ils n'arrivent, d'où son hystérie à la vue de sa progéniture. L'angoisse de la distance, sans doute.

_« - Papa, est-ce que tu te souviens du deux mars d'il y a cinq ans ? »_

L'ambiance sembla devenir soudainement plus lourde, plus pesante. L'adulte resta figé. Nathan se retint de jurer et se contenta de soupirer une énième fois, se tapant le front de la main droite. Il voulait y aller doucement, mais visiblement il n'avait pas fait preuve d'assez de tact. Mark avait même arrêté de siroter le chocolat chaud contenu dans son mug en l'entendant. Bon... tant pis. Quitte à commencer, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Armand Swift lui répondit d'une voix qui semblait légèrement hésitante.

_« - Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?  
__- Eh bien... »_

Finalement, la suite était beaucoup plus dure à dire qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Il avait vu Bridget de ses propres yeux. Il avait pu entendre sa voix, son accent, l'écouter parler sa langue natale. C'était impossible que ce soit une autre personne, cela aurait été une trop grande coïncidence. Mais Bridget était sensée être décédée dans cet accident survenu il y a cinq ans. Le deux mars. Il y avait même eu une cérémonie d'organisée en son hommage et en celui de ses parents. Sa soeur, Marine, qui y avait assisté, avait sans doute vidé son corps de ses larmes à force de pleurer. Et malgré tout ça, Bridget serait bel et bien en vie ? Même s'il s'en réjouissait, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Il devait en avoir la confirmation, cette histoire n'était pas nette du tout.

_« -... Est-ce que, selon toi, cet accident pourrait ne pas en être un ?  
__- Tu veux dire...  
__- Oui. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tout ça ait été voulu délibérément ? »  
_Voila, la bombe était lancée. Et elle n'allait plus tarder à exploser.

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 22h09. Terrain de football du collège TC Artemis  
_  
Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, l'équipe des chasseresses d'Artemis ne s'était pas réunie pour parler entrainement, stratégie, ou tout simplement connerie en tout genre. C'était pourtant une habitude, que les jeunes filles avaient prise avec le temps. Même s'il en avait fallu beaucoup, du temps. Au départ par obligation de leur coach pour se rapprocher, elles avaient fini par y prendre gout, et à se souder les coudes comme se soudent les doigts d'une même main.

Mais en ce nouveau règne de l'astre lunaire, le calme était anormal. Toutes sentaient le malaise qui s'était installé entre leur entraineuse et l'une des leurs, et aucune n'était assez stupide ou suicidaire au point d'aller se mettre entre elles. Elles savaient à quel point leurs disputes pouvaient aller loin, même lorsque le motif était futile.

Toutefois, ce soir, il ne l'était pas. Loin de là. Bridget Caith, libero, Fille de l'Eau et quinzième flèche d'Artemis, avait caché la plus grande partie de sa vie à celles qui avaient voulu qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille, leur mentant sur bien des points. Combien, au juste ? Personne n'était capable de le savoir. Pourquoi ? Ca, les joueuses l'ignoraient, mais le choc causé avait été tel que Gwen avait décidé d'interrompre le match. Leur coach le lui avait reproché, mais elle avait semblé s'en moquer royalement.

Tard le soir, une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre les sœurs Caith. C'était souvent, trop à leur gout, mais celle-ci était la plus violente de toutes. Une telle brutalité qui avait rendu la durée de l'altercation indéterminable. La violence avait pris le pas sur le temps, cette chose qui n'a pourtant ni dieu ni maître. Les personnes qui les avaient entendues s'étaient imaginé que Cerbère lui-même était sorti des enfers pour venir semer le chaos. C'était à se demander comment leurs cordes vocales avaient tenu le coup.

_Layla Laurend_, milieu de terrain latéral droit, avait été l'une de ces personnes, celles qui pouvaient être témoins des liens brisés entre l'ainée et la cadette. En temps normal, la jeune fille se serait interposée entre les deux, aurait essayé de calmer le jeu. Elle ne s'y était même pas risquée. Pas assez cinglée pour ça. Et à présent, elle observait Bridget qui s'entrainait sans grande précision aux tirs au but –ou plutôt qui dégommait les deux poteaux à l'aide de boulets de canon gelés-. Au vu du peu de soin qu'elle y mettait, l'adolescente pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer que sa coéquipière se défoulait plus qu'autre chose, en imaginant très certainement boxer sa soeur à la place des colonnes blanches. Visiblement, même les mannequins articulés utilisés en exercices de close combat**(I)** ne lui suffisait plus pour évacuer toute sa colère.

_« - Tu ne risques pas de te faire mal, comme ça ? »_

Surprise qu'il y ait une autre personne qu'elle sur le terrain à cette heure-ci, la châtain fit violement volte-face, oubliant la balle bicolore dans laquelle elle venait de frapper. Cette dernière rebondit sur l'un des poteaux blancs et retourna à l'envoyeur, qui se le prit pile dans l'estomac. Bridget tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Bordel, foutu ballon ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, Layla ?!

_« - T'es pas sensée être au lit, toi ?  
__- Et toi t'es pas sensée garder tes forces pour ta prochaine rencontre avec Raimon ? »_Minauda-t-elle, tout sourire.

La libero serra les poings, une veine rouge battant sur sa tempe droite, un sourire irrité sur le visage. Ah, elle l'attaquait sur ce sujet ? C'était un coup bas, ça ! Layla était impitoyable lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Sur le coup, Bridget eut très envie de lui faire subir le même sort que les poteaux. On lui avait dit que plus un joueur était petit, plus il volait loin quand il se prenait un ballon de foot. Elle avait très envie de vérifier cette théorie. Quoique... Non, elle avait une bien meilleure idée.

_« - Et toi, as-tu enfin réussi à trouver un joueur à ta taille ? Au sens propre, bien évidemment. »_

Et pan, retour en force ! On la cherchait sur Raimon, elle la cherchait sur sa taille. Layla, bien qu'ayant treize ans, avait le physique d'une enfant de onze ans, voire de dix ans. Même Melody paraissait plus âgée qu'elle. En partie à cause de son petit mètre quarante et de son visage un peu poupin. Quant au reste de son apparence, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux bleus foncés en bataille retomber sur l'un de ses iris carmins bridés, laissant l'autre transpercer les êtres qu'elle voyait. Une allure farouche, sauvage, qui contrastait avec sa bouille angélique. Son moyen à elle de se grandir.

La cadette des Caith ramassa le ballon avec lequel elle « s'entrainait » et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur le banc, à coté de ses affaires. Affaires qui se résumaient à un unique sweet-shirt de couleur noir. Elle but plusieurs gorgées du liquide incolore avant de soupirer et de s'assoir, sentant ses muscles se relâcher après de tels efforts.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Layla ? »_

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce. La plus jeune arqua son unique sourcil visible, un sourire toujours figé sur les lèvres.

_« - J'étais venue m'assurer que tu ne te t'amoches pas trop.  
__- Je vais très bien, merci.  
__- Avant, ou après t'être pris un ballon dans le bidon ? »_

Le poing de la châtain se referma sur sa bouteille d'eau, manquant de la faire éclater. Layla était une experte pour faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds. Donner des coups ravageurs à leur égo était son passe-temps favori. Elle s'amusait souvent à faire craquer leur coach ou leur capitaine, même si dans le deuxième cas elle risquait de se faire cramer à coup de _« Carmine Fang _».

Mais cette pique-là, Bridget ne la ressentit pas. Après s'être défoulée une bonne heure sur les poteaux des cages, elle se sentait calmée. Apaisée. Sereine. Elle oubliait tout doucement la violente altercation qu'elle avait eue avec sa soeur un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas tant la colère qui l'avait poussée à élever la voix, pourtant. Non, c'était autre chose de différent, bien qu'on puisse l'y lier. La peine. La tristesse. Et l'incompréhension, qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

La châtain sentit un souffle crée par le déplacement d'un corps et tourna la tête sur sa droite, pour voir sa cadette se poser à coté d'elle. Assise en tailleur, la tête au creux des mains et toujours souriante, la bleutée la dévisagea de son regard félin où brillaient amusement et insouciance.

_« - T'as envie d'en parler ?  
__- Pas spécialement, non. »_

Malgré tout, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer légèrement, tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'observation des cumulonimbus. Layla avait beau balancer vacherie sur vacherie, sembler se moquer de tout –en particulier de l'autorité de ses supérieurs-, elle savait écouter. Conseiller. Et même réconforter, comme le montraient les douces ondulations dans son regard rubis. A moins qu'elle ne veuille aller à la pêche aux infos ?

_« - Allez, steuplaaaait ! »_

Oui... C'était plutôt ça, effectivement. Une véritable Cathy miniature. Nouveau soupir de la part de la libéro. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle lui faisait une tête de Chat Potté qu'elle allait céder. Ce genre de dispute, même si elles étaient fréquentes... étaient bien trop épuisantes, aussi bien à vivre qu'à raconter.

* * *

_**~Flash-back~**_

_Une heure plus tôt. Aile Ouest du bâtiment principal de TC Artemis._

Bridget bouillonnait littéralement. Marine n'était pas dans le laboratoire. Du moins, elle n'y était plus. La pièce était uniquement occupée par la professeur de Physique-Chimie qui l'avait sommée de l'aider à transporter ses caisses d'éprouvettes. Si c'était vraiment des éprouvettes, car le poids avait plus fait penser à une montagne d'encyclopédies. Ce n'était qu'après sa tâche finie que la vieille dame lui avait dit que la coach de l'équipe de foot était repartie dans son bureau depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Bridget soupira d'agacement, se retenant de balancer à tout va ce qu'elle pensait de son ainée, peu importe qui l'entendrait. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle la fasse encore tourner en bourrique ?! Elle allait le lui payer, c'était garantit ! Elle ne savait pas encore quand ni comment elle allait procéder, mais elle gardait ça en tête. _« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid »_, d'après le dicton. Il fallait juste en trouver une bien glacée.

La châtain se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme, sans se soucier des élèves qui s'éloignaient sur son passage. Elle devait vraiment tirer une drôle de tête pour qu'elles la dévisagent comme ça. Elle leur aurait bien dit d'arrêter, mais ses paroles auraient dépassé le seuil de ses pensées à coup sûr. Et ses camarades n'avaient pas à payer à la place de sa grande soeur, aussi casse-pieds pouvaient-elles être parfois.

Arrivée devant la plaque en bois, l'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et y infligea un second coup de pied, plus puissant encore que le précédent.

_« - MARINE ! »_

La poignée céda, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Mais la jeune fille n'eut que le temps de voir l'adulte lui faire un grand sourire en un _« Oui ? »,_avant que la fine barrière entre le bureau et le couloir ne lui revienne dans la figure. La porte lui atterrit dans le front, la poignée en pleine poitrine, la propulsant contre le mur d'en face. Bridget tomba sur le derrière, adossée contre ce qu'elle venait de violement heurter, la vue floue et totalement déboussolée.

_« - Mais... qu'est-ce que... ? »_

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, la porte lui était bien revenue dans la figure, là, à l'instant ! Mais Marine n'avait rien fait pourtant ! C'était comme si...

_« - Un élastique... Bordel... Elle a piégé la porte avec un élastique... »_

Blague typique qui se faisait dans sa famille depuis bien des générations. Le principe était assez simple : on accrochait l'extrémité d'un élastique au mur et l'autre à la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'on essayait de l'ouvrir, celle-ci revenait immédiatement dans la figure de la victime. Farce redoutable et peu connue, les bleus que formait l'impact pouvaient mettre des jours à disparaitre, sans parler de la douleur qu'ils provoquaient.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Marine au grand sourire, comme si elle n'y était pour rien dans la nouvelle chute de sa soeur.

_« - Tu m'as appelée ? »_

Cette voix douce, ce ton mielleux qui donnait envie de pêter les plombs tant il était moqueur lui était devenu insupportable. Elle jouait avec elle, elle le savait. Et c'était ce qui la rendait furieuse. La jeune footballeuse n'attendit pas son feu vert pour entrer dans le bureau, laissant le loisir à son ainée de fermer derrière elle.

_« - Pourquoi donc cet énervement, petite soeur ?  
__- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! »_

Sa voix venait de partir dans les aigus, signe que son sang-froid venait de prendre des vacances prolongées. Au diable le calme, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire ! La colère refoulée pouvait parfois transformer en une bombe humaine aux effets imprévisibles. Et créer d'autres sentiments tout aussi ravageurs.

_« - Nan mais tu te fous d'moi là ou quoi ?! T'as bu quoi pour avoir décidé une connerie pareille ?!  
__- A quel sujet ? »_

Une veine rouge se mit à battre frénétiquement sur la tempe de la cadette. Marine venait de frapper là où ça faisait mal, et les deux le savaient parfaitement.

_« - T'as pas le droit de mêler Mark et Nathan à ça ! Tu sais pourtant parfaitement ce que ce cinglé est capable de faire ! »_

Oui, ce cinglé, comme elle l'appelait, était d'une dangerosité qu'elle qualifiait elle-même de _« terrifiante tant elle était grande »._ L'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Non. _Leur_vie. Celui dont l'activité était surveillée depuis la moitié d'une décennie. Cette fois-ci, l'ainée des Caith réagit plus énergiquement. Elle prit une grande inspiration sans grande discrétion.

_« - Dans les deux cas, ils y auraient été mêlés ! Ils ont gagné le Football Frontier, c'était obligé qu'ils soient ciblés !  
__- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu t'es servie de Gwen pour qu'on se confronte tous les trois ! Tu l'as manipulée comme tu manipules ceux qui t'entourent, sans te soucier de ce qu'elle allait ressentir ! Et ce que moi, j'allais ressentir ! Alors que j'ai foutu cinq ans de ma vie en l'air pour mon objectif ! Tu m'entends ?! Cinq ans réduits en bouillie, bordel ! Ils ne doivent pas affronter Alius et tu le sais parfaitement !  
__- Tu n'as jamais été en mesure d'évaluer la situation objectivement !  
__- J'ai pas besoin d'être objective pour savoir qu'il les fera taire eux aussi !  
__- SILENCE ! »_

Ca y était, Marine se mettait elle-aussi à crier. A cause de la surprise. Des émotions engendrées. Des mots employés. Ceux qui faisaient le plus mal. Qui ramenaient à la réalité, comme une cruelle évidence. Le résultat était explosif. Violent comme un ouragan. Bridget était sûre et certaines que ceux qui passaient trop près du bureau les entendaient comme si ils étaient dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'étaler le pourquoi du comment à des gens qui n'étaient pas concernés par leurs affaires. Sans compter que ses nerfs la lâchaient les uns après les autres sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Une boule commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux la piquaient, sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler, ainsi que des perles salées se former doucement. Mais ça, jamais la libero ne devait le faire voir, pas devant Marine. Jamais. Elle se l'était promis. Cette dernière lança les dernières hostilités.

_« - Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Tu serais capable de tuer quelqu'un avec cette attitude.  
__- Avoue que ça t'arrangerai ! Tu n'aurais plus à le traquer comme tu le fais depuis cinq ans !  
__- Je n'ai jamais..._ Commença l'ainée des Caith, mais elle fut coupée par sa cadette.  
_- Mais... Même si je le retrouve, ce n'est pas dit que je lui saute à la gorge. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien qui te différencie de lui ! »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, Bridget fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte à la volée, avant de sortir de la pièce, prenant bien soin de flanquer la plaque de bois de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sourd, elle eut cependant l'impression que c'était elle, qui venait de se prendre un coup. Un poignard en pleine poitrine.

_**~Fin du Flash-back~**_

* * *

_« - Bridget ? Youhou, la Terre à la Lune, tu m'entends ?! »_

La jeune fille revint subitement à elle, tandis que Layla la secouait par le bras avec la délicatesse d'un ours mal réveillé. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à ressasser ces souvenirs pourtant récents ? Elle-même ne parviendrait pas à le déterminer, même si elle le voulait. Elle se rendit compte que son regard était toujours porté vers le ciel. Les nuages, devenus gris souris, faisaient tomber sur la terre leur eau purificatrice, celle qui avait le don d'apaiser les maux. Son contact glacé avec la peau de la châtain l'aida à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Mais elle avait beau faire, elle en venait toujours au même point. Le comportement de sa soeur lui échappait totalement, la rendant imprévisible. Qui allait-elle viser, cette fois ? Mark ? Nathan ? Ou elle, ce qui était plus probable. Elle l'ignorait...

Bridget détourna son regard auparavant vide des cumulonimbus et se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant, sans se soucier du froid engendré par la chute des nombreuses gouttelettes d'eau. Cette dernière commença à ruisseler sur son visage et ses bras. En tant que Fille de l'Eau, ce contact ne pouvait lui être que bienfaiteur. Son mal de tête disparaissait, ainsi qu'une partie de sa peine et de sa rancoeur.

_« - Bon sang, Marine... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ? »_

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 22h00. Salon de la famille Swift._

_« - Est-ce que ce serait possible que tout ça ait été voulu délibérément ? »_

Voila, la bombe était lancée. Et elle n'allait plus tarder à exploser. Mark manqua de faire tomber son mug, le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas vidé dans sa chute. Nathan croisa les bras sur son torse, le regard sérieux. Armand écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que dire après une telle question. A vrai dire, cela lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son propre fils, celui qui n'avait même pas dix ans à cette époque, puisse avoir des doutes si prononcés. Il était si jeune, trop pour qu'un père puisse confesser ce genre de choses. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien grandi...

_« - Nan mais attends, t'es sérieux ?! » _S'écria le châtain.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse vouloir la mort de quelqu'un délibérément. Il croyait trop en le coeur des êtres humains pour ça. Même en ce qui concernait son grand-père. Pour lui, sa mort n'était pas voulue. On avait juste voulu l'empêcher d'aller au stade, pas sa mort. Il y croyait dur comme fer.

_« - J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Mark ? Tu l'as bien vue, toi aussi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme ! »_

Le géniteur de Nathan tiqua à cette dernière phrase. _« Elle »_ ? Il avait bien dit _« elle »,_à l'instant ? Est-ce qu'il parlerait...

_« - Papa, on a vu Bridget aujourd'hui ! Et elle n'avait pas l'air morte ! »_

Le bleuté avait répondu à sa question silencieuse. La colère était perceptible dans sa voix, la faisant vibrer sur certains sons. Il n'y comprenait rien, et ça l'agaçait. Son père resta coi quelques dizaines de secondes, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Sa progéniture crut même l'entendre pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_« - Alors elle y a échappé...  
__- Comment ça, « échappé » ?!  
__- Monsieur Swift, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! »_

A présent les deux adolescents étaient à deux doigts de sauter sur l'adulte tant l'impatience qu'ils éprouvaient étaient devenue forte. Pour sa sécurité, il s'éloigna un peu d'eux. Il savait par expérience que quand les deux loustiques avaient quelque chose à coeur, ça faisait des dégâts. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et posa son mug sur la petite table basse.

_« - Nathan, Mark, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais la voiture des Caith avait été retrouvée dans le ravin. D'après la police, elle aurait fait plusieurs tonneaux avant que le réservoir n'explose. Si les parents de Bridget n'avaient pas eu leur carte d'identité sur eux, jamais on n'aurait pu connaitre leur identité.  
__- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Mark qui n'avait pas compris l'utilité de ces quelques bouts de papier plastifiés. Nathan soupira.  
_- Ca veut dire que les corps étaient trop endommagés pour être identifiés. Mais quel rapport avec Bridget ? »_

Armand Swift soupira. Qu'ils en étaient impatients, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

_« - Justement, l'explosion avait tellement endommagés les corps que la police avait pensé que celui de le petite avait été calciné. Réduit à néant, en cendres si vous préférez. Alors qu'elle est en vie... C'est... Une nouvelle fantastique... »_

Nathan put voir son père soupirer une nouvelle fois. Longuement. Comme si cette annonce lui enlevait un poids énorme qu'il gardait depuis des années. Il voyait les légers tremblements de son corps alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains. L'ancien athlète s'autorisa un sourire, sentant sa poitrine s'éprendre d'une douce chaleur. Son géniteur avait tellement de mal à cacher ses émotions que son entourage en bénéficiait.

Mark s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, un grand sourire collé au visage. Il en était sûr maintenant. Sa soeur avait échappé à l'accident. Elle était vivante. Et elle continuait de jouer au foot. Comme avant. Nathan soupira longuement, attrapa Tanki qui était paisiblement couchée sur le canapé la câlina. Bridget ne les avait pas oubliés. Même si elle n'avait pas donné de signe de vie pendant cinq ans, il en avait la certitude. Et aussi l'espoir. Elle était sans doute retournée en Espagne, ou avait rejoint de la famille loin d'ici...

Le bleuté fut sorti de sa songerie par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit. Il fit un signe de la main à son père pour lui dire de rester assis et partit ouvrir, Tanki toujours dans les bras. La minette mordillait les cordons de la veste de son jeune maître, contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour la porter. Oui, elle était feignasse le soir. Encore un point commun avec son frère.

Nathan tourna la poignée, laissant la plaque de bois s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux noisettes. Il sourit en la reconnaissant.

_« - Bonsoir, madame Evans ! »_

La mère de Mark lui rendit son bonsoir et entra. Elle nota rapidement le pansement qui ornait la joue du jeune footballeur. Puis, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle se dirigea d'emblée vers le salon, sachant que son fils y était. Par contre, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Nathan l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'il dormait chez lui, mais à présent qu'elle voyait la balafre de ce dernier, elle redoutait le pire.

_« - MARK EVANS ! »_

Ainsi déboula la si douce Sharon en voyant sa descendance, assis sur le sol et en train de siroter le contenu de son mug avec un grand sourire béat. En entandant la voix de sa génitrice, et en la voyant arriver en de si grandes pompes, il sursauta et se remit brusquement sur ses pieds, manquant de renverser son chocolat chaud sur sa veste. Houlà, ça allait crier...

_« - Tiens, bonsoir Sharon. »_

Armand se leva et salua l'autre adulte comme il se devait, détournant l'attention sans s'en rendre compte. Tanki, encore secouée par le haussement de voix, était en train de griffer Nathan qui faisait tout son possible pour la détacher. Mais ce fut sans succès, la minette n'étant pas du tout décidée à le lâcher. Mark vint se cacher derrière lui, sachant qu'il allait se faire magistralement tirer les oreilles.

_« - Dis donc jeune homme, je peux savoir d'où te viens ce bandage ? »_

Sharon parlait bien évidemment de celui qu'il avait autour de la tête. Nathan se dit que son meilleur ami allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Heureusement, son géniteur vint à la rescousse du châtain.

_« - Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux blessés en cassant un verre chez toi hier soir.  
__- Pardon ?_ Sharon semblait prise au dépourvu_. Ils n'étaient pas chez toi ? »_

Aie... Finalement, ils allaient être deux à passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Pour le bleuté, c'était gros comme une maison.

_« - Non..._ Ce fut au tour du chef de faille des Swift d'être surpris. _Nathan m'a dit qu'ils avaient dormi chez toi hier.  
__- Justement, à moi il m'a dit l'inverse. »_

Eh merde... Ils venaient de se faire griller. Pour faire passer incognito leur séjour à l'hôpital, le défenseur avait fait croire la veille à chacun des parents qu'ils avaient dormi chez l'autre, Mark étant encore plongé dans le coma. Et là, tout son stratagème venait de tomber à l'eau. Son père l'agrippa par les épaules, sérieux au possible.

_« - Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »_

Plus moyen de reculer.

_« - Euh... Si je te dis « à l'hôpital », tu me promets de ne pas crier ? »_

L'info monta doucement au cerveau des deux adultes. Les adolescents se mirent à espérer, avec un peu de chance, ils n'allaient pas hurler.

_« - A L'HOPITAL ?! »_

Décidemment, ils étaient maudits...

* * *

_Lundi 03 mars, 22h22. Secteur A du Messenger of Stars._

Pandora angoissait. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec la pierre précieuse au mélange de teintes saphirs et émeraudes de son bandeau. Suivant machinalement Janus et Diam, qui étaient avec elle les derniers de l'équipe arrivés au secteur A, elle ne faisait pas attention à leur conversation. Qui avait plutôt l'air d'être un échange de piques.

_« - T'étais pas obligée d'y aller avec de la flotte !  
__- J'me venge de la dernière fois_**(II)**_!  
__- Rancunier, va !  
__- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'était-ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit ? »_Minauda le châtain, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, fier d'avoir pour une fois retenu l'un des proverbes du vert.

Ledit vert qui émit un simple _« Tsss »,_faisant rire son meilleur ami. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de se chercher des noises, mais c'était justement ça qui faisait leur amitié. Pouvoir tout se dire sans barrières, que ce soit sérieux ou non, voila ce qu'apportait l'attaquant au capitaine de Gemini Storm. Une sincérité qu'il considérait comme une bouffée d'air pur lui remontant le moral, et ce comme nul autre ne le ferait.

Voici donc la cause du retard des deux garçons, l'un ayant eu la brillante idée de renouveler le coup du réveil aquatique. Quant à Pandora, elle n'avait tout simplement eu aucune envie d'aller dans le secteur le plus haut. Le secteur de l'élite. L'oppression qu'elle y ressentait était insupportable, invivable. C'était à se demander comment faisaient les joueurs de Gaia, Diamond Dust et Prominence pour évoluer dans un tel milieu. Seulement, son capitaine n'avait pas été du même avis qu'elle et l'avait forcée à le suivre, même si il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à ça. Il avait juste fallu qu'il fasse allusion au fait que Grengo et Io allaient se retrouver tous seuls sans elle devant leur « Père ». L'effet avait été immédiat.

Oui, c'était un coup bas. Non, ce n'était pas fait pour être blessant, loin de là. Et non, elle n'avait pas résisté longtemps avant de les suivre à travers les couloirs des différents secteurs. Seule, elle n'aurait jamais pu. Avec son capitaine et l'attaquant, elle se sentait en sécurité. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans le secteur B, Calypso n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer. La violette avait détourné le regard, Janus avait ri joyeusement, ne cherchant en rien à démentir cette affirmation. Et Diam s'était amusé à taquiner la brunette aux mèches carmins, comme presque à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Même en plein match, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'échanger des piques, encore pour simplement s'amuser.

_« - Vous êtes en retard, à ce que je vois. Encore une mission foirée ? »_

Janus s'arrêta brutalement, bientôt imité par son meilleur ami et celui que l'on pouvait considérer comme le vice-capitaine de Gemini Storm. Pandora, toujours dans la Lune, les percuta, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Le vert serra les poings devant les personnes qui lu faisaient face. Une touffe flamboyante en pique dont le dessus faisait penser à une tulipe, des yeux dorés semblables à ceux d'un chat. Un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres tandis qu'il était adossé au mur, près de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_Torch_, capitaine de l'équipe d'élite nommée _« Prominence »._Spécialiste du ton railleur et de la réplique cinglante en pleine poire.

A coté de lui se tenait son vice-capitaine. De la même taille que lui, des cheveux d'un blanc crème, de profonds yeux azurs et une cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite, celui que tout le monde surnommaient « _Heat_» se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Contrairement à son capitaine, il se contenta de leur sourire, gentiment. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à aimer blesser les gens. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'entendait bien avec toutes les équipes de l'Alius Academy. Même Arkew, vice-capitaine de l'équipe d'élite de Diamond Dust, grande rivale de Prominence, l'appréciait. Un véritable paradoxe avec Torch, pourtant son ami d'enfance.

Le capitaine de Gemini Storm préféra ne pas répondre. Avec le roux, la tension et les voix pouvaient monter crescendo, et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre crier ce soir. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était boucler cette réunion vite fait bien fait et d'aller dormir. Diam, de son coté, serra lui aussi les poings, faisant tout pour garder la bouche fermée. Il ne pouvait pas encadrer ce type, c'était plus fort que lui. Toujours le premier à les rabaisser, à se moquer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue hiérarchie, il lui aurait balancé ses quatre vérités en face. Voire même un ballon de foot vert et noir, histoire qu'il reconnaisse enfin les couleurs de leur équipe. Et les différents maux qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol du secteur A ne le rendait pas particulièrement calme.

Tandis que les trois garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Pandora alla saluer l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il était bien l'une des seules personnes de l'élite dont elle appréciait la compagnie. Il la salua à son tour, gentiment, et au lieu de se moquer du peu de progrès que faisaient ses deux petits protégés, la questionna sur leurs dernières trouvailles en matière de dégommage de caméra. Il adorait les oeuvres loufoques de ces gamins.

_« - Allons mes amis, vous nous faites attendre inutilement. »_

Le groupe de trois se stoppa net, arrêtant de se chercher des noises. Les deux membres de Gemini Storm rejoignirent leur milieu de terrain, se plaçant devant elle, en veine barrière. Heat ne put retenir une grimace, se collant dos au mur. Même Torch grinça des dents, se retenant de sortir une vacherie grosse comme l'astre solaire dont il puissait sa force. Cette voix mielleuse, ce ton moqueur haissable... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, _lui_?

Il était là, devant eux, au beau milieu du couloir. Ses cheveux bleus parfaitement plaqués à l'arrière de sa tête, des yeux noirs brillants de sournoiseries, des joues creusées par l'âge et un teint blafard comme la mort. L'homme de main personnel de leur « Père » depuis bientôt cinq ans. Depuis la création du Projet G. Et aussi celui qui avait fait construire le Complexe sur sa demande, fournissant à ce dernier hommes de main et appareils de surveillance. Les adolescents savaient combien ce type était manipulateur et dangereux à ses heures, exploitant les peurs et les faiblesses des gens à son avantage. Ils le savaient, si jamais il les prenait pour cible, ils ne s'en relèveraient peut-être pas.

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Monsieur Wyles ? »_

Torch s'adossa de nouveau au mur, recroisa ses bras, le regard mauvais. Oui. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte, qu'il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir, il le détestait. _Lui.  
__Godric Wyles_.

* * *

**(I)**_ : Le close combat est un sport initialement crée par les militaires. Pour faire court, le but est de mettre l'ennemi (pas « adversaire ») hors d'état de nuire, par tous les moyens. C'est sans aucun doute le sport de combat le plus violent que l'on puisse connaitre, qui se base sur les réactions et gestes primaires ainsi que sur la vitesse d'action et l'instinct. « Eliminer ou se faire éliminer », voila qui résume bien. A TC Artemis, c'est un sport obligatoire, avec l'escalade.  
_**(II)**_: Voir le premier bonus, où pour faire bouger son meilleur ami Janus lui verse un verre d'eau dans le dos. Un coup toujours marrant à faire, personnellement._

* * *

**Et voici donc la fin du neuvième chapitre. Je crois que je vais me répeter mais là... Armand Swift, il m'éclate avec ses conneries! Lui aussi il s'est éclaté, mais pas dans le bon sens! _*SBAFF* _Mine de rien une porte dans la poire, ça fait mal. Je le sais pas esperience. Et nan, Nathou n'est pas un aussi bon menteur que ça, vu qu'ils se sont fait griller par les parents. En même temps s'ils s'en sortaient si bien que ça, ce serait pas marrant.**

**Ensuite concernant le close combat, je suis tombée sur un article au hasard en parlant, et j'ai trouvé ce sport passionnant! (ça m'a rappelé la maternelle, quand on se bastonnait joyeusement entre gosses!) Il demande concentration et vitesse, tout en devant compter sur son instinct. Le but pour gagner est de garder l'effet de suprise et d'abattre rapidement l'ennemi. Oui, le terme "adversaire" n'est pas vraiment adapté vu que c'est un sport de combat réel, ou de survie si vous préferez. Bridget est particulièrement forte pour foutre des coups, mais apparement pas pour rattraper un ballon! _*Re-SBAFF*_**

**Je tenais absolument à écrire la partie sur Alius, ainsi que l'apparition de Torch. Le coco va avoir un rôle pas mal important dans l'arc II, et de toute façon je ne m'imaginais pas faire apparaitre Heat sans lui. Tous ceux de l'élite ne sont pas railleurs, certains se montrent sympas, même si ils sont vraiment rares. La preuve avec le p'tit gars aux yeux azurs!**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le dixième (dix déjà!) chapitre. Sinon, vos impressions?**


End file.
